Der falsche Captain
by CAMIR
Summary: Die Voyager trifft auf eine Spezies, bei der Frauen keinerlei Rechte haben, was eine komplette Umstellung der Kommandostruktur des Schiffes nach sich zieht. Die Dinge laufen jedoch aus dem Ruder...
1. I

Disclaimer: Ein Teil der vorkommenden Namen ist eingetragenes Warenzeichen von Paramount Pictures.

Comment: Es ist keine J/C Geschichte, aber die Fortsetzung wird eine und knüpft an einige hier genannte Storyelemente an. Köpft mich deswegen nicht gleich sondern urteilt selbst. Ich hoffe ihr haßt die Figur des Boltic nicht allzu sehr.

I

Den Tiger auf den Elefant, die Giraffe auf den Tiger.

Die Voyager flog nun schon seit Tagen ohne besondere Ereignisse durch das All, was ihrer Crew und auch ihrem Captain eine Verschnaufpause mit nicht ganz so harter Arbeit verschaffte.

Captain Janeway saß in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, und bemerkte vor lauter Konzentration schon gar nicht mehr, wie die Sterne bunte Streifenmuster vor ihrem Fenster bildeten. Seit Chakotay ihr vor einigen Tagen dieses Puzzlespiel geschenkt hatte, konnte sie sich nur schwer davon losreißen. Sie verstand selbst die Faszination nicht ganz, die sie dabei verspürte, terranische Tiere aufeinanderzustapeln, ohne, dass der Turm zusammenstürzte, doch verbrachte sie in letzter Zeit jede freie Minute, die sie erübrigen konnte, mit diesem neuartigen Zeitvertreib.

Bis jetzt hatte sie es noch nicht geschafft, alle zur Verfügung stehenden Holztierchen zu stapeln, immer war ihr der Turm kurz vorher zusammengestürzt, doch jetzt, genau jetzt in diesem Moment, war sie so nahe dran, wie nie zuvor bisher. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete hörbar aus, während sie ihr Werk betrachtete.

Stolz erfüllte sie und einen kurzen Moment lang dachte sie: „_Wenn wir in den nächsten Wochen genausowenig Probleme haben, brauche ich wohl demnächst noch ein paar Tierchen mehr._" Sie holte tief Luft, als sie zum allerletzten Tierchen griff, es war eine winzige Giraffe, um dieses auf die Spitze zu setzen. Jetzt bloß nicht zittern…

Sie war den Trägheitsdämpfern noch nie so dankbar gewesen, wie in jenem Augenblick, doch leider ging genau als sie die Hand hob ein schweres Beben durch das Schiff und Janeways gesamte Pyramide fiel zusammen.

Resigniert ließ sie die kleine Giraffe aus der Hand fallen, welche auf den Haufen der anderen kleinen Tiere fiel, und dort reglos liegen blieb.

Etwas stimmte nicht! Beunruhigt wollte sie aufstehen und nachsehen, als ihr Kommunikator zirpte.

„Tuvok an Janeway", tönte es.

Sie verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Sprechen Sie!"

Ihr alter Freund Tuvok. Er erstattete ihr schon beim kleinsten Zwischenfall gewissenhaft Bericht.

Es war die Suche nach ihm, die sie letzten Endes in den Deltaquadranten verschlagen hatte, Tausende von Lichtjahren von Zuhause entfernt, ohne Aussicht auf baldige Rückkehr. Er war Spion auf einem Maquisschiff gewesen, unter dem Kommando Chakotays und war in den Badlands verschollen. Als Voyager den Auftrag bekam, herauszufinden, was geschehen war, hatte Janeway nur zu gerne angenommen. Die Suchaktion endete damit, dass beide Crews von einer Entität namens „Fürsorger" entführt wurden und letzten Endes 70.000 Lichtjahre von Zuhause entfernt strandeten. Und doch hatte sie es bis heute nicht bereut, ihm damals, vor ungefähr sechs Jahren gefolgt zu sein.

Seine Stimme riss sie aus den Gedanken: „Kommen Sie besser auf die Brücke!"

„Ich bin unterwegs!"

Chakotay hatte mittlerweile schon Platz auf seinem Sitz auf der Kommandobrücke der Voyager genommen. Auch er hatte die Erschütterungen gespürt, die das Schiff vor wenigen Sekunden erfasst hatten. Besorgt hatte er sofort seinen Posten eingenommen.

Kurz nach ihm betrat auch Captain Janeway, oder wie er sie privat nannte, Kathryn die Brücke.

Sowie er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schmunzeln. Er hätte wetten können, dass dieses Beben ihre Bemühungen, eine Pyramide aus den Holztierchen herzustellen, nachhaltig gestört hatten, doch ihr Ruf: „Tuvok, Bericht!" und Tuvoks Antwort ließen ihn wieder ernst werden.

„Wir werden angegriffen, Captain!"

Eine weitere Erschütterung ließ das Schiff erzittern, kurz bevor es Kathryn geschafft hatte, sich auf ihren Kommandosessel zu setzen. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden.

Während sie sich aufrappelte und Platz auf ihrem Sessel bezog, rief sie dem Vulkanier zu: „Roter Alarm! Auf den Schirm! Ich will unseren Angreifer sehen!"

Tuvok befolgte ihren Befehl ohne jegliche erkennbare Gefühlsregung.

Überall auf der Voyager wurde die Beleuchtung gedämpft und es blinkte in Intervallen rot auf.

Manchmal beneidete Janeway Tuvok um seine Gelassenheit.

Auch damals, als das Schiff von den Borg bedroht wurde und sie beinahe aufgegeben hätte, hatte er alles ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durchgestanden und ihr selbst dadurch wieder neue Kraft gegeben. In solchen Momenten rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er genauso Emotionen empfand, wie sie, er zeigte sie nur nicht.

Das imposante Bild, das auf dem riesigen Sichtschirm, der die Brücke dominierte, erschien, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochfahren.

Die gesamte Brückencrew blickte fasziniert auf den Schirm, einigen stand sogar der Mund vor Staunen offen und sie hatten allen Grund dazu.

Selbst Tom Paris, der Pilot der Voyager, erinnerte sich nicht, wann er zum letzten Mal ein so riesiges, schönes Raumschiff gesehen hatte - und er verstand etwas von Schiffen, sie waren seine Passion.

Es war stromlinienförmig gebaut und geschätzte sechsmal so groß, wie die Voyager, sehr kunstvolle und schwungvolle Ornamente zierten seine Außenhaut.

Dennoch konnte man sofort erkennen, dass den Erbauern, wer immer sie auch waren, nicht nur Schönheit, sondern genauso auch Zweckmäßigkeit wichtig waren. Tom kam mit sich überein, dass wenn es das perfekte Schiff gab, es gerade vor ihnen im All schwebte.

Nichtsdestotrotz griff dieses perfekte Schiff gerade die Voyager an. Es feuerte schon wieder einen Energiestrahl ab. Janeway, die wie alle anderen Zeugin der dritten Salve wurde, schrie gerade noch rechtzeitig: „Tom, Ausweichmuster Beta vier, Tuvok versuchen Sie seine Waffen außer Gefecht zu setzen!"

Sie wusste zwar, wie der Rest der Anwesenden, dass letzteres gegen ein Schiff dieser Größe ein sinnloses Unterfangen sein würde, doch Janeway war nicht der Typ, der gleich aufgab.

Tom schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Voyager herumzureißen, sodass der Laserstrahl nicht das vorbestimmte Ziel, sondern einen weniger wichtigen Punkt an der Außenhaut des Sternenflottenschiffs traf.

„Direkter Treffer Backbord, Schilde halten bei 80 Prozent!" ließ Tuvok verlauten.

„Feuer erwidern!" keuchte Janeway, deren Frisur bei dem Sturz arg gelitten hatte.

Bevor es dazu kommen konnte, traf ein vierter Strahl die Voyager, was den Ausfall der Hauptbeleuchtung und das Durchbrennen einiger wichtiger Sicherungen auf der Brücke zur Folge hatte. Das Schiff erbebte noch einmal gewaltig.

Infolgedessen war Tuvok gezwungen bekanntzugeben, dass die Fremden soeben die gesamten Waffensysteme der Voyager lahmgelegt hatten und sie somit keine Chance mehr hatten, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte bis auf das regelmäßige Summen der Konsolen völlige Stille auf der Brücke. Janeway und Chakotay tauschten fragende Blicke aus. Dann brach der Erste Offizier die Stille:

„Und Torpedos, Captain?"

Tuvok nahm Janeway die Antwort ab:

„Laut unseren Sensoren würden Torpedos bei einem solchen Schiff nichts bewirken, sie abzufeuern wäre eine reine Verschwendung unserer Ressourcen. Ich schlage vor, wir heben uns die Torpedos für eine bessere Gelegenheit auf…"

„Wenn wir dann noch eine haben!" entgegnete Janeway sarkastisch.

„Ich denke, Captain, das werden wir!" meldete sich nun der junge Fähnrich Kim zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit still auf seinem Posten verharrt hatte. „Wir werden gerufen!"

„Auf den Schirm!" rief der Captain nun schon zu zweiten Mal und während sie versuchte, ihre Frisur in Ordnung zu bringen, baute sich langsam das Bild eines Fremden auf dem Sichtschirm auf.

Sofort begann sie mit ihrem Standartgruß:

„Ich bin Captain Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager und....."

Bevor sie ausreden konnte unterbrach sie der Fremde und erklärte in rüdem, überheblichen Tonfall: „Es ist mir egal, wer Sie sind. Ich bin Subcommander Boltic und Sie sind widerrechtlich in den samerianischen Raum eingedrungen, Sie können sich Ihre Entschuldigungen sparen!"

Janeway begann ein zweites Mal:

„Wir wussten nicht, dass wir Ihre Grenzen verletzen, sonst hätten wir selbstverständlich einen Kurs um Ihr Raumgebiet programmiert. Wir wollten Sie nicht verärgern!"

Der Samerianer zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war ein Humanoid, der auf den ersten Blick keine äußerlichen Unterschiede mit einem Menschen aufwies und außergewöhnlich gut aussah. Er hatte kurze, ein wenig lockige, dunkle Haare, die perfekt fielen, ein kantiges Kinn und einen kräftigen Hals, der in einen muskulösen Körper überging.

Eine solche Rasse konnte sich Überheblichkeit wirklich leisten und machte auch Gebrauch davon.

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, aber Sie sind nun einmal hier und haben sich strafbar gemacht!"

Ärger begann sich in Janeway zu regen.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen bereits, wir taten es nicht absichtlich."

„Nichtsdestotrotz sind Sie in unseren Raum eingedrungen!"

„Das bestreite ich nicht, aber hätte man das nicht zuerst auf diplomatischer Basis klären können? Stattdessen greifen Sie uns wortlos an!"

„Wir wollten Sie nicht verletzen, sondern nur Ihre Waffen ausschalten!"

Janeway hob ihre Hände.

„Nehmen wir an, ich glaube Ihnen, können wir dann nachträglich eine diplomatische Lösung aushandeln?"

„Selbstverständlich, aber da Sie bereits in unserem Raum sind...."

„Das habe ich mittlerweile begriffen!"

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir solche Bemerkungen in Zukunft sparen..... also, da Sie bereits hier sind, gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, Sie müssen unser Territorium durchqueren!"

„Noch sehe ich kein Problem..."

Der Samerianer seufzte genervt.

Es schien Chakotay, als hätte der Fremde sichtlich Probleme damit, mit Kathryn eine vernünftige Konversation zu führen, weiter befürchtete er, das waren noch nicht alle gestellten Bedingungen.

Seine Vermutung wurde wenige Sekunden später bestätigt, denn der Samerianer fuhr fort: „Und Sie müssen sich ausnahmslos an unsere Gesetze halten. Damit dies sichergestellt ist, werden wir Sie eskortieren!"

Janeway atmete auf, die ganze Anspannung, die sich bei ihr während des Dialogs gebildet hatte, wich von ihr.

„Dann haben wir eine Abmachung. Es liegt nicht in unserer Natur, Ärger zu machen. Wir werden Ihre Gesetze befolgen."

„Gut, dann gehen Sie bitte zur Seite!"

Die gesamte Brückencrew blickte sich verdutzt an, Tom und Chakotay tauschten besorgte Blicke.

Sie ahnten, dass der Fremde erst jetzt die Katze aus dem Sack ließ.

Janeway war unterdessen erbleicht.

„Ich bin der Captain des Schiffs!"

„Jetzt nicht mehr", kam die unterkühlte Antwort, „Sie haben sich bereit erklärt, sich an unsere Gesetze halten!"

„Ja, aber...."

Chakotay hatte lange genug zugesehen, jetzt stand er auf und schob Kathryn sanft zur Seite. Sie blickte ihn zwar leicht verärgert an, sagte jedoch vorsorglich keinen Ton.

Dann blickte er dem Samerianer über den Schirm in die Augen und sagte mit einer Nachdrücklichkeit, die ihn selbst überraschte: „Ich bin nun für Sie der Captain, wie genau lauten ihre Gesetze, an die wir uns zu halten haben?"

Der Fremde nickte zustimmend, doch Chakotay spürte die entsetzten Blicke der Crew auf seinem Rücken und ganz besonders Kathryns entgeisterten.

„Ich wusste, Sie sind eine vernünftige Spezies, als ich Ihr Schiff sah. Ich hätte mir nicht vorstellen können, dass Sie Widerstand leisten. Nach unseren Gesetzen haben Frauen nur sehr wenig Rechte, eine Kommandoposition innezuhaben ist ihnen strikt untersagt. Sagen Sie bitte Ihrem „Captain", dass sie vorübergehend vom Dienst suspendiert ist!"

Chakotay hörte Kathryn hinter sich nach Luft schnappen, doch sie beherrschte sich. Es war ihm ja selbst peinlich, sie eigenmächtig zu degradieren, doch ihr aller Leben hatte möglicherweise auf dem Spiel gestanden. Er wusste nicht, wie dieser Fremde reagiert hätte, wenn sie darauf beharrt hätte, der Captain zu sein.

Es schien, als müssten sie dieses Spiel nun aufrechterhalten, bis sie den samerianischen Raum durchquert hatten.

Chakotay nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe. Ist das alles, soweit?"

„Fast. Wir beamen noch eine Delegation unserer Offiziere an Bord, damit Ihre weiblichen Crewmitglieder in der nächsten Zeit nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen und wünschen Ihnen weiterhin einen guten Flug."

Dann wurde der Bildschirm wieder schwarz. Janeway starrte noch immer wie in Trance darauf. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Mit wenigen Sätzen hatte dieser Fremde sie einfach ihres Postens beraubt, und das ohne etwas über ihre Kultur zu wissen. Sie blickte wieder zu Chakotay, der ein wenig verlegen neben ihr stand.

Tuvok brach zum wiederholten Mal das Schweigen als er meinte: „Auf den Decks 2, 3 und 5 materialisieren sich unsere Begleiter.

„Fein, sorgen Sie dafür, dass unsere „Gäste" annehmbar untergebracht werden", hörte Janeway sich sagen, und dann: „In meinen Raum Commander!"

Sie ließ die Brücke nur zu gern hinter sich, um all den neugierigen und verwunderten Blicken ausweichen zu können.

Chakotay folgte ihr bereitwillig und die Tür zu ihrem Bereitschaftsraum schloss sich zischend hinter. Auf dem Boden lagen noch immer Janeways gesamte Holztierchen verstreut. Die ruhigen Wochen waren wohl einmal wieder gezählt.

Kathryn bückte sich und hob ein paar der Tiere auf, während Chakotay sich schmunzelnd umblickte. „Mein Puzzle scheint Ihnen zu gefallen..."

Janeway erhob sich ruckartig und blickte ihn ungehalten an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt, ich bin hier um mit Ihnen über die Bedingungen dieses Fremden und Ihr Verhalten eben zu sprechen", erwiderte sie forsch. Auch wenn es ihr im selben Augenblick leidtat, fuhr sie, die wenigen Tiere, die sie in der Hand hielt auf ihren Tisch knallend fort:

„Ich bin mir nicht im Klaren, ob ich gewillt bin, mich ohne weiteres degradieren zu lassen."

„Sie selbst haben sich bereit erklärt, seine Gesetze zu befolgen, ohne sie vorher zu kennen. Seien also nicht Sie selbst diejenige, die sie als erstes bricht. Mein Eingreifen war nötig gewesen."

„Sie glaubten also, ich wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, eine bessere Lösung auszuhandeln?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, nein!" entgegnete Chakotay wahrheitsgetreu.

Janeways Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Entrüstung und sie wollte gerade Luft holen, um ihm eine passende Antwort zu geben, als er abwehrend die Hände hob und sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen ließ.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Unter normalen Umständen schätze ich Ihre diplomatischen Fähigkeiten sehr, doch dies sind keine normalen Umstände. Kathryn, für diese Fremden sind Frauen nicht mehr als für uns Hologramme. Für Boltic war mit Ihrer Zustimmung, die Gesetze einzuhalten, die Konversation beendet."

Ihre Gesichtszüge beruhigten sich wieder ein wenig, wie er erleichtert feststellen konnte. Sie blickte ihn nun fragend an: „Und ich soll also Ihrer Meinung nach meinen Kommandoposten aufgebe? Finden Sie diese plötzliche Degradierung nicht ein wenig hart, für jemanden, der nun sechs Jahre einen Kommandoposten innehaben durfte?"

Der erste Offizier nickte zustimmend.

„Natürlich kann ich Sie verstehen, doch ich fürchte, Sie haben keine Wahl."

Sie seufzte, dann erwiderte sie mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen: „Das fürchte ich auch."

Chakotay sah in ihren Augen, dass ihr dieser Schritt sehr schwer fiel.

Er hatte gewiss nicht zum ersten Mal das Kommando über das Schiff, doch in den vorhergehenden Fällen war der Captain entweder bewusstlos, entführt oder anderweitig indisponiert gewesen. Nichts davon traf auf die momentane Situation zu.

Sie seufzte noch einmal, dann meinte sie: „Na schön. Hiermit ernenne ich Sie zum Captain!" Chakotay verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Grinsen.

„Selbstverständlich nur pro forma. Wir werden in der nächsten Zeit alle Theater spielen. Ich werde Sie vor jeder wichtigen Entscheidung benachrichtigen und ohne Ihr Einverständnis nichts unternehmen. Jeder hier wird Sie nach wie vor als wahre Kommandantin akzeptieren, so wie ich auch. Ich bin sicher Sie werden diese Zeit auch irgendwie überstehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht werden Sie dann mehr Verständnis für ein paar unserer Crewmen aufbringen. Immerhin sind Sie nicht die einzige Frau an Bord, die ihren Posten aufgeben muss. Ich denke eine zeitweilige Umstrukturierung der Hierarchie ist nicht das Schlechteste und ich will nicht wissen, was man mit uns macht, wenn wir unsere Entscheidung in Bezug auf die samerianischen Gesetzte rückgängig machten."

Janeway gelang es, müde zu lächeln, wobei sie die Knöpfe, die ihren Rang symbolisierten, von der Uniform abtrennte und Chakotay in die Hand drückte.

„Sie haben mich ja schon überzeugt. Haben Sie je daran gedacht, Rechtsanwalt zu werden? Wer weiß, mein lieber Chakotay, vielleicht geben Sie gar keinen so schlechten Captain ab. Ich lasse Ihnen auf jeden Fall in den Routinedingen freie Hand."

Er umschloss ihre Hand, ließ dann jedoch ruckartig los.

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Crewman Janeway!"

Nun konnte auch Janeway aufrichtig lächeln.

Neelix wuselte wie immer geschäftig hin und her und auch sonst herrschte im Casino der Voyager ein reges Treiben. Soeben wurde die Crew über die Umstände informiert, mit denen sie es in den nächsten Wochen zu tun bekommen würde. Die Nachricht wurde mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengenommen. Die meisten waren davon sowieso nicht negativ betroffen und spekulierten darüber, wie sehr sich die Änderung der Kommandostruktur auf ihr Privatleben auswirkte. Einige Fähnriche und Crewmen hofften nun beweisen zu können, was in ihnen steckte, wenn sie zeitweilig für anspruchsvollere Arbeiten gebraucht würden. Unter den weiblichen Crewmitgliedern herrschte allgemein Entrüstung über die Mentalität der Samerianer.

Die Tür des Casinos öffnete sich zischend und Tom Paris betrat mit seinem Freund Harry Kim den Raum. Beide unterhielten sich angeregt über das, was vor ein paar Minuten auf der Brücke geschehen war. Als Neelix die beiden erblickte, eilte er sofort auf sie zu und rief: „Willkommen Lieutenant Paris, willkommen Fähnrich Kim!"

Sofort drehten sich alle Anwesenden nach den beiden um. Tom seufzte ergeben und entgegnete dann, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machend: „Hallo Neelix was gibt's?"

Der kleine Talaxianer setzte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf und murmelte verschwörerisch: „Sie sind die ersten, die direkt von der Brücke kommen. Was genau ist passiert? Weshalb können die Fremden Captain Janeway zwingen, ihren Posten aufzugeben?"

Tom verzog leicht das Gesicht, während Harry hinter ihm damit zu kämpfen hatte, das Lachen zu verkneifen. Neelix' Geheimnistuerei war wirklich überflüssig, da sowieso jedermann gespannt lauschte. Momentan war es im Casino totenstill.

Tom holte tief Luft und begann langsam zu erzählen: „Also wissen Sie..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da sich die Tür zum Casino ein weiteres Mal zischend öffnete und drei der Samerianer, die das Schiff begleiten sollten, hereinspazierten. Sie bewegten sich mit anmutigen Schritten, die jedoch auch Herablassung und Stolz signalisierten. Tom erkannte einen von ihnen als Subcommander Boltic wieder.

Sofort verstummte er und auch die restlichen Anwesenden wendeten sich wieder ihren Tätigkeiten zu, als hätten sie nie Interesse an seinem Bericht gehabt. Die Fremden schauten sich gelangweilt um, und forderten dann alle anwesenden Frauen auf, den Raum zu verlassen. Diese fügten sich zwar widerwillig, aber ohne Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

Als sie gegangen waren riefen die Samerianer nach einer Bedienung, was natürlich Neelix auf den Plan rief.

Er begrüßte die drei überschwänglich und bot ihnen sofort einen Snack an, den sie auch dankbar annahmen. Da Neelix nun anderweitig beschäftigt war, setzten sich Tom und Harry an einen freien Tisch und warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.

„Weißt du, Harry, " begann Tom schließlich die Konversation, „ich habe Angst, wie B'Elanna es auffassen wird. Ihr Temperament kann manchmal schwierig sein. Womöglich tut sie etwas Unbedachtes."

Harry legte seine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm seines Freundes.

„An deiner Stelle wäre ich unbesorgt. Sie weiß es bereits und bisher wurde der Rote Alarm noch nicht ausgerufen."

Tom grinste. „Das ist wahr!"

„Und außerdem: sie ist ein Lieutenant der Sternenflotte, sie kann sich beherrschen. Captain Janeway muss das Kommando über ein ganzes Schiff abgeben und hat es hingenommen, deine Frau muss nur das Kommando über den Maschinenraum zeitweilig abgeben, sie wird es verkraften."

„Das muss sie, aber glaub mir, Harry, sie wird nicht begeistert sein."

„Wäre ich an ihrer Stelle auch nicht. Aber wenn du mich fragst, wird das eine lustige Zeit werden: Alle Frauen machen sich strafbar, wenn sie Befehle erteilen, also werden sie temporär zwangsdegradiert und ihre Posten durch womöglich unfähige Männer ersetzt. Und das Beste ist: Wir können Captain Janeway zum ersten Mal in sechs Jahren selbst Befehle erteilen. Diese Gelegenheit kommt nie wieder."

Tom nickte zustimmend, dann stand er auf und ging an den Replikator, um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu holen. Dort angekommen rief er Harry zu: „Das wird aber dem Captain wiederum nicht gefallen. Ich würde sagen, das Befehlen überlassen wir Chakotay. Du auch einen Kaffee?"

„Ja gerne!"

Tom gab dem Replikator den Befehl zwei Tassen zu liefern, das Gerät summte kurz, dann stand das gewünschte Getränk im Ausgabefach. Tom nahm die Tassen, kehrte zu Harry zurück, der sich inzwischen entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte, und stellte vor ihm eine Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Danke, Tom!"

„Gern geschehen!"

Dann tranken sie beide einen Zug.

Die Tür öffnete sich ein weiteres Mal zischend und herein stürmte Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. Man konnte ihr ihre Wut meterweit ansehen.

„Jetzt geht es los", flüsterte Tom Harry zu, „Ich befürchte das Schlimmste!"

„Tom!" schrie B'Elanna quer durch den Raum.

„Ja?" erwiderte er schnell, wobei er aufstand und ihr entgegen eilte.

Durch ihren Tonfall waren auch die anwesenden Samerianer auf die eben eingetretene Ingenieurin aufmerksam geworden.

„Komm bitte sofort her, ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen!" rief sie unbeirrt weiter. Bei diesen Worten stand einer der Wächter auf und bewegte sich auf die ahnungslose Halbklingonin zu.

Er kam Tom ein wenig zuvor und baute sich vor B'Elanna auf: „Verlassen Sie sofort den Raum. Wie können Sie es wagen diesem Mann Befehle zu erteilen?"

B'Elanna schnappte nach Luft, Tom stöhnte auf. Anscheinend verstand sie dieses Zeichen, drehte sich wortlos um und ging.

Wo sollte B'Elanna hingehen? Aus dem Maschinenraum hatte man sie vertrieben, ins Casino ließ man sie nicht hinein.

Man hatte sie einfach ihres Rangs beraubt und zum Crewman degradiert. Sie wusste nur, dass diese Fremden etwas damit zu tun hatten, doch den genauen Grund, den kannte sie nicht. Gerüchten zufolge sollte Captain Janeway auch zum Crewman „befördert" worden sein. Na, das war wenigstens ein Trost.

Wenn der Captain freiwillig so etwas mit sich machen ließ, durfte sie als Lieutenant keinen Widerstand leisten.

Sie wollte Tom nur nach dem Grund fragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich im Ton vergriffen und es kam ein wenig anders herüber, als es gemeint war. Manchmal hatte sie einfach ihr klingonisches Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle.

Es war ihr unheimlich schwer gefallen, diesen Wächtern nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen, die sie mit einer Herablassung, die ihresgleichen suchte, behandelt hatten.

Sie beschloss in Tom und ihr gemeinsames Quartier zu gehen und dort zu warten, bis ihr Ehemann es für nötig hielt, ebenfalls „heimzukommen". Dann konnte sie ihm immer noch Fragen stellen.

Es gab ja noch ein paar Energieverteiler zu reparieren, die sie sich eingesteckt hatte, um in ihrer Freizeit daran zu arbeiten.

Plötzlich jedoch hörte sie Toms Stimme hinter sich: „B'Elanna, warte!"

Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. Seit er mit ihr zusammen war, hatte er sich doch stark verändert.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich höre!"

„Also", keuchte er, denn er war ihr nachgerannt, „es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Na dieser Zwischenfall eben. Sie hätten dich nicht so abfällig behandeln dürfen. Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du dich zurückgehalten hast."

Sie setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

„Es freut mich, dass du dich um mich sorgst, doch mir geht es gut. Ich hätte nur einige Fragen in Bezug auf die seltsamen Veränderungen innerhalb der Kommandostruktur dieses Schiffes. Ich weiß nur genauso viel wie der Rest der Crew, der nicht auf der Brücke anwesend war. Man sagte uns, temporär sollen alle Frauen, die eine Kommandoposition innehaben ohne Widerstand ihren Rang niederlegen und einem männlichen Crewmitglied ihrer Wahl anvertrauen. Kurz darauf tauchen die Fremden im Maschinenraum auf und verjagen mich. Was ist wirklich vorgefallen Tom? Es steckt doch mehr dahinter als ein schlechter Scherz."

Er räusperte sich, dann begann er: „Also, wir wurden von diesen Fremden, den Samerianern, angegriffen. Sie legten unsere Waffensysteme lahm und stellten ihre Bedingungen: Wir seien schon zu tief in ihrem Raum eingedrungen, um noch einmal umzukehren. Sie würden uns nun den Rest der Strecke eskortieren, doch wir hätten uns an ihre Gesetzte zu halten."

„Und in den besagten Gesetzen ist es Frauen verboten, beruflich erfolgreich zu sein?"

„Genau!"

„Eine schöne Spezies ist mir das!"

„Aber du hättest ihr Schiff sehen sollen. Wundervoll! Einzigartig! So etwas Schönes hast du dein Lebtag noch nicht gesehen, B'Elanna."

Sie seufzte.

„Du änderst dich auch nie, oder Tom? Ich denke ich komme noch früh genug in den Genuss des Anblicks ihres Schiffes."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Sie werden uns noch ein ganzes Stückchen begleiten, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

„Also ich für meinen Teil bin froh, wenn wir den samerianischen Raum hinter uns gelassen haben." „Wer ist das nicht? Ich denke das geht auch ganz besonders dem Captain so. Aber wir können die Situation nicht ändern und deshalb schlage ich vor, das Beste daraus zu machen. Es tut dir vielleicht ganz gut, dich mal wieder in die Situation eines deiner Untergebenen zu versetzen. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, wem willst du eigentlich das Kommando über deine Domäne übertragen?"

„Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht!"

„Das solltest du aber..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Wir sollen unsere Entscheidung in einer Stunde „Captain" Chakotay über Komm bekannt geben. Ich glaube ich entscheide mich für Icheb!"

„Icheb??!"

„Ja, er ist ein braver Junge und er versteht eine Menge von Mechanik. Ich kann ihn eigentlich gut leiden."

„Er ist ganz bestimmt verlässlich und wird dir den Warpkern nicht hochgehen lassen!"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich glaube ich gehe ihn dann einmal suchen um ihm die freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen! Hast du ihn gesehen?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich, schließlich meinte er nach einigen Sekunden: „Nein habe ich leider nicht, aber das haben wir gleich: Computer!"

Sofort ertönte das akustische Zeichen des Computers, der damit signalisierte, dass er auf einen Befehl wartete.

„Icheb lokalisieren!"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen erwiderte die angenehme Frauenstimme des Computers: „Icheb befindet sich in Frachtraum zwei!"

„Na prima", seufzte B'Elanna, „er regeneriert sich gerade, dann kann ich ihn auch nicht stören." „Dann warten wir eben, bis er fertig ist", meinte Tom fröhlich. „Lass uns zusammen in den Frachtraum gehen, irgendwann wird er schon aufwachen."

„Und was sollen wir da unten so lange machen?" fragte sie lustlos.

„Ach, irgendwas fällt uns schon ein!"


	2. II

Borg-Technologie summte im Frachtraum. Die Borg-Alkoven gehörten zu den wenigen Dingen, die man an Bord der Voyager bestehen gelassen hatte, nachdem die Allianz mit den Borg beendet gewesen war, die dazu diente, einer noch mächtigeren Spezies namens 8472 auszuweichen.

Für diejenigen Crewmitglieder, die man aus dem Kollektiv befreit hatte, waren die Alkoven, die einzige Möglichkeit zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Sie waren nicht in der Lage, wie normale Menschen zu schlafen, da dies auf Dauer ihre kybernetischen Implantate geschädigt hätte und der Doktor hatte sich bisher außer Stande gesehen, die Implantate ohne Schädigung der Organismen der Ex-Borg komplett zu entfernen.

So also stand Icheb in seinem Alkoven und regenerierte sich.

Sein Regenerationszyklus neigte sich dem Ende zu und schließlich öffnete er die Augen. Die Frauenstimme des Computers ließ verlauten: „Regenerationszyklus abgeschlossen!", doch er achtete nicht darauf. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort auf etwas anderes gelenkt, nämlich auf die Lieutenants Torres und Paris, die auf dem Boden saßen und sich mit einem ihm unbekannten Gesellschaftsspiel die Zeit vertrieben.

Er räusperte sich.

„Ähm entschuldigen Sie, aber was machen Sie um diese Zeit hier im Frachtraum?"

Lieutenant Torres war aufgestanden und ging nun auf ihn zu.

„Wir haben auf Sie gewartet."

„Auf mich?!"

Nun schaltete sich Lieutenant Paris ein.

„Wir konnten doch nicht einfach Ihren Regenerationszyklus abbrechen, oder?"

Etwas irritiert erwiderte Icheb.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber was wollen Sie von mir?"

Die Ingenieurin brachte ihre Forderung sehr direkt hervor: „Sie übernehmen mit sofortiger Wirkung das Kommando über den Maschinenraum!"

Icheb spürte, wie er erbleichte.

„Was haben Sie gesagt? Das Kommando? Über den Maschinenraum? Wieso denn das?"

B'Elanna seufzte: „Haben Sie nichts über die Änderung der Kommandostruktur mitbekommen?" „Wovon sprechen Sie bitte, Lieutenant?"

Sie seufzte erneut.

„Tom, bitte sei so gut und erkläre es ihm!"

„Nette Sache, was?"

Harry schreckte auf. Er war im Casino geblieben, als Tom B'Elanna hinterher gerannt war und hatte seinen Kaffee zu Ende getrunken, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden, nein er hatte den Sprecher der Worte noch nicht einmal gesehen.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte der Person in die Augen, mit der er momentan am wenigsten sprechen wollte: Crewman Kinley. James Kinley war ein ziemlich kräftiger junger Mann, der mit Vorliebe auf Schwächeren herumhackte und nach oben buckelte. Das war wahrscheinlich der Grund, weshalb er bisher noch nicht befördert wurde. Auf der Voyager genoss er jedenfalls keinen sehr hohen Beliebtheitsgrad..

Als das Schiff vor sechs Jahren verschollen gegangen war, hatten seine Kameraden versucht ihn ein wenig mehr zu integrieren, doch er hatte es ihnen lediglich gedankt, indem er jede Gelegenheit nutzte, sie bei den Führungsoffizieren zu denunzieren und schlechtzumachen. Dies führte dazu, dass er von den meisten gemieden wurde und man nur notgedrungen mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.

Den Rest der Zeit blieb er allein. Er war normalerweise dem Maschinenraum zugeteilt, doch hatte er schon einige Zusammenstöße mit B'Elanna Torres hinter sich, die mit seiner Art nicht zurechtkam und ihm das auch offen sagte.

Er hingegen machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er B'Elanna nicht mochte und umso mehr hatte ihm die sich eben ereignete Szene gefallen, in der man die Ingenieurin hochkant rausgeworfen hatte. Harry verspürte keine große Lust ein Gespräch mit Kinley anzufangen, deshalb murmelte er so kurz angebunden, wie nur möglich: „Hm!"

Doch Kinley ließ sich nicht abschrecken, im Gegenteil, er setzte sich sogar auf Toms alten Platz und erzählte munter weiter.

„Mir hat das richtig gefallen, wie sie die Torres abserviert haben, die merkt nämlich auch nicht, wenn sie mit ihrer großen Klappe zu weit geht!"

Für Harry waren diese Worte wie kleine Stiche, immerhin war B'Elanna die Frau seines besten Freundes und auch er kam gut mit ihr hin.

Deswegen antwortete er: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich fand diese Szene eher entwürdigend!"

„Was glauben Sie, was mir so gut daran gefallen hat?"

Kinley schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er bei Harry eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Der Fähnrich setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf, meinte: „Es tut mir leid, Mister Kinley, ich würde gerne noch weiter mit Ihnen plaudern, aber ich habe noch viel zu tun", stand von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ den Raum.

Er nahm sich vor Kinley in Zukunft sofort abzuwimmeln, bevor er sich dessen Geschwätz länger als nötig antat.

Nervosität ergriff von Icheb Besitz, nachdem Tom seine Erklärung beendet hatte.

Weshalb konnten diese Fremden solche Dinge tun? Er jedenfalls hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Spezies gehört und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, etwas war falsch.

Diese Falschheit war jedoch nicht greifbar und das war das Verwirrende daran. Erst jetzt bemerkte Icheb, dass Lieutenant Torres ihre großen braunen Augen nicht von ihm wandte und er errötete. Wie sollte er diesen Blick deuten?

Ihre folgenden Worte beendeten glücklicherweise diese peinliche Situation, denn sie fragte schlicht: „Und, werden Sie diesen Posten annehmen?"

Erleichterung durchfuhr den jungen Mann.

_Achso, der Posten! Deswegen blickte sie mich an... Und ich dachte… _

Er schluckte, bevor er zögernd meinte: „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Lieutenant. Ich nehme diese Aufgabe an und werde Sie hoffentlich nicht enttäuschen!"

Nun grinste B'Elanna ihn an.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es schaffen werden den Warpkern hochzujagen. Und sonst können Sie momentan eigentlich nichts falsch machen. Sie haben mir schon mehr als einmal Ihre außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten bewiesen."

Kindlicher Stolz blitzte bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen auf.

Sie klopfte ihm zum Abschluss noch freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!"

„Danke, Lieutenant!"

Dann drehten sie und Tom sich um und verließen den Frachtraum, dessen Tür sich zischend schloss.

Es trat Stille ein.

Erst jetzt, bei ruhigem Nachdenken, begriff Icheb das Ausmaß der Aufgabe und was es für ihn bedeutete.

„Das Kommando über den Maschinenraum", murmelte er. „Da habe ich mir etwas eingehandelt. Wieso nimmt sie ausgerechnet mich? Sie hätte jeden Fähnrich beauftragen können, doch sie kommt zu mir!"

Kopfschüttelnd trat er endgültig von seinem Alkoven fort und schickte sich an, den Frachtraum nun ebenfalls zu verlassen, schließlich musste er seinen neuen Posten antreten.

_Hoffentlich wird man mir nicht feindselig begegnen._


	3. III

Chakotay saß in seinem neuen Bereitschaftsraum und fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Nachdem er sie entlassen hatte, war Janeway wohl in ihr Quartier gegangen und wartete den nächsten Tag ab.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich hingelegt und las, er hingegen musste mit einer vollkommen neuen Kommandosituation kämpfen. Nicht, dass er keine Erfahrung, als Führungspersönlichkeit hatte, doch mit einer solchen Situation waren selbst die besten Captains der Sternenflotte noch nicht konfrontiert worden. Er seufzte.

In einer halben Stunde musste die neue Verteilung der Kommandostruktur stehen und von B'Elanna wusste er immer noch nicht, wer nun für den Maschinenraum zuständig sein würde.

Von dieser Entscheidung hing ab, wie er die restlichen Posten verteilte. Sollte er B'Elanna weiterhin als Crewman im Maschinenraum arbeiten lassen, in ihrer gewohnten Atmosphäre? Oder würde sie das als den puren Sadismus ansehen? Bei Janeway war es einfacher gewesen, sie einzuteilen, denn auf der Brücke gab es keinen entsprechenden Posten für sie.

Obwohl es Chakotay eine Verschwendung ihrer Talente und ihres Wissens fand, sie von der Brücke zu entfernen, blieb ihm keine Wahl. Er hatte sie für einfache Reparatur- und Wartungsarbeiten eingeteilt, wohl wissend, dass sie über Kenntnisse in diesem Gebiet verfügte.

Er bedauert diese Maßnahme zwar immer noch, aber was hätte er machen sollen? Jemand mit ihren Qualifikationen gehörte entweder in eine Führungsposition oder nirgendwo hin. Er hatte sich notgedrungen für „Nirgendwo" entschieden.

Vielleicht tat ihr eine Weile anspruchslose Arbeit gut?

Er beschloss, sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wissen zu lassen, sie solle es als Urlaub ansehen. Nun aber zu den anderen! Er griff sich den Handcomputer, der neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand und zog ihn zu sich. Nach ein paar Tasteneingaben erschien auf dem Display die Ordnung, die er bisher erarbeitet hatte: Tuvok sollte sein Erster Offizier werden, die restlichen Posten auf der Brücke blieben, wie sie waren.

Bevor sich Chakotay mit der weiteren Aufstellung bemühen musste, ertönte das Türsignal.

„Herein!" rief er.

Die Tür öffnete sich zischend und herein kam Neelix, der selbsternannte Moraloffizier, in der Hand ein PADD.

„Guten Tag, äh...Captain!"

Chakotay hob beschwichtigend seine rechte Hand, während er mit der linken den Handcomputer ein wenig zur Seite schob.

„Ich kann mich an den neuen Titel so gar nicht gewöhnen… Aber das ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen?"

Der Talaxianer näherte sich Chakotays Schreibtisch und meinte dann: „Ich bin hier, um Sie zum einen über Lieutenant Torres' Entscheidung, sowie über einige Crewmitglieder, die sich für qualifiziert genug halten, die freiwerdenden Posten zu besetzen, zu informieren. Die gewünschten Daten befinden sich hier! Wenn Sie noch einen Wunsch oder Fragen haben, lassen Sie es mich wissen."

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Mühe!" Chakotay lächelte freundlich, dankbar darüber, dass er nun auch von B'Elannas Entscheidung wusste. „Aber mir fiele momentan nichts weiter ein!"

Ich verstehe. Wenn Sie es sich anders überlegen sollten, wissen Sie, wo ich bin."

Damit drehte der Talaxianer sich um und ging.

Sobald er weg war, griff Chakotay sich das dagelassene PADD und studierte die darin enthaltenen Informationen.

„Soso, also für Icheb hat sie sich entschieden!"

Er zog den Handcomputer wieder zu sich und tippte die neuen Informationen ein. Dann wandte er sich der Liste der ehrgeizigen Crewmitglieder zu.

Es interessierte ihn brennend, wer sich alles beworben hatte. Die meisten waren recht intelligente, junge Fähnriche, so wie Harry, die aufgrund der Ausnahmesituation der Voyager noch nicht befördert werden konnten, doch ein Name stach Chakotay besonders ins Auge. Der Betreffende war weder unqualifiziert noch dumm, doch gerade deshalb war der neue Captain höchst unglücklich, dass der Mann sich gemeldet hatte: Crewman James Kinley.

Subcommander Boltic war beeindruckt, als er die Korridore der Voyager entlangschritt.

Noch vor ein paar Stunden, als er Kontakt mit den Fremden aus dem Alphaquadranten aufgenommen hatte, hatte er befürchtet, es mit zurückgebliebenen Hinterwäldlern auf einem veralteten Schiff zu tun zu haben, die keine Ahnung von jedweder Organisation hatten und per Zufall hier gelandet waren. Immerhin hatte er einen triftigen Grund für diese Annahme gehabt: der Anführer dieser Fremden war eine Frau.

Doch er hatte sich getäuscht.

Binnen zwei Stunden hatten diese Leute es geschafft ihre gesamte Kommandostruktur umzukrempeln und das ohne chaotische Zwischenfälle.

Die Voyager war nicht das erste Schiff, bei dem diese Maßnahmen durchgeführt wurden und so konnte Boltic aus Erfahrung sprechen. Den meisten Fremden, die sich im samerianischen Raum verirrten, bereitete es größte Probleme sich umzuorganisieren und nicht wenige leisteten gewaltsamen Widerstand.

Hier bildete die Voyager sogar eine Ausnahme: sie war das erste Schiff, das nicht wenigstens den Versuch wagte, der Umstrukturierung zu umgehen, sei es gewaltsam oder mit Verhandlungen.

Die anderen wollten ihren an Bord befindlichen Frauen deren Positionen erhalten und hielten es schlicht für unnötig, sie zu degradieren. Doch in diesem Punkt gab es keine Diskussion, das schrieb der Samerianische Kodex vor. Niemand durfte es wagen, diesen Kodex anzuzweifeln, erst recht keine Außenweltler!

Boltic konnte die Haltung der Fremden sowieso nicht verstehen. Frauen waren doch unfähig auch nur irgendetwas zu tun. Lediglich zur Fortpflanzung brauchte man sie und diesen biologischen Umstand bedauerte er, wie viele Samerianer außer ihm auch, sehr. In seinen Augen waren Frauen ängstliche, dumme, wertlose Geschöpfe, mit denen man machen konnte was man wollte.

Dies verwunderte ihn an den hier an Bord befindlichen. Sie waren überhaupt nicht ängstlich. Im Gegenteil, sie gingen aufrechten Ganges und man sah den Widerspruchsgeist in ihren Augen, auch wenn sie still waren.

Ganz anders als samerianische Frauen, die sich verhüllten und sofort den Saal verließen, wenn ein Mann ihn betrat, die alles widerspruchslos mit sich machen ließen und deren Angst man förmlich spüren konnte.

Boltic musste an die dunkelhaarige Frau mit den Stirnwülsten denken, die vor einer Stunde ins Casino gestürmt war und ihren Mann ganz selbstverständlich angeschrieen hatte.

So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Bei allen anderen Schiffen vor der Voyager hatten die weiblichen Crewmitglieder, waren sie erst einmal degradiert, samerianische Verhaltensweisen an den Tag gelegt, weswegen Boltic nie etwas anderes kennen lernen konnte.

Dies war auch das erste Schiff, das einen weiblichen Captain hatte. Wieso hingen diese Leute sosehr an ihren Frauen? Er würde es wohl nie verstehen können.

Er beschloss sich dem Schiff zuzuwenden, das von innen weit mehr zu bieten hatte, als es von außen den Anschein hatte, um nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Die Technik war sehr fortgeschritten und kam fast an den von ihm gewohnten Standart heran, auch wenn das ein oder andere, das er für selbstverständlich erachtet hatte, fehlte.

Auch das Quartier, das man ihm gegeben hatte, entsprach im Großen und Ganzen seinen Erwartungen. Zumindest hatte er befürchtet, weit unbequemer untergebracht zu werden. Seine Aufgabe bestand nun lediglich darin, darauf zu achten, ob diese Crew sich an den Kodex, also an die Gesetze hielt. Doch nun, nachdem er diese Leute näher kennen gelernt hatte, hielt er es fast für unwahrscheinlich, dass sie es nicht taten. _Sie haben einfach eine andere Mentalität, die ihnen vorschreibt, sich an die Gesetze von anderen zu halten. _Er würde nicht viel zu tun haben, oder doch?

Sie blickte ihn an. Stand einfach an der Wand gelehnt und schaute ihn an, ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Boltic erschrak, was ihn ärgerte.

Warum sollte er vor einer Frau erschrecken? Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, sie war wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht.

Ärgerlich blieb er stehen und erwiderte ihren Blick.

_Sie wird die Augen senken. Ich kenne dich, Frau, du wirst meinem Blick nicht standhalten._

Doch sie hielt stand. Sie senkte die Augen nicht. Boltic wusste, er kannte sie. Er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen, doch wo? _Ich muss es wissen._

„Wer sind Sie?"

Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf das andere Bein, bevor sie erwiderte: „Das hängt ganz von Ihnen ab!" Er bemerkte, dass in ihrer Stimme keine Spur von Angst steckte, nur eine Art Ärger, als wolle sie sagen: Du änderst vielleicht die Struktur auf dem Schiff, doch uns änderst du nicht, warum der Aufwand?

Er schluckte: „Wie habe ich das zu verstehen?"

Sie machte ihn nervös, wie er ein wenig wütend feststellen musste, immerhin redete sie lediglich mit ihm.

Dennoch, er war alleine mit ihr und sie zeigte weder Angst noch Respekt. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Nun zeigte sich auf ihren Zügen leichte Belustigung.

„Sie kennen mich wirklich nicht? Das finde ich sehr bedauerlich, haben wir doch vor keinen zwei Stunden miteinander gesprochen. Mit wenigen Worten haben Sie mich verdammt tief fallen lassen, aber ich mag Abwechslung, warum also nicht?"

Langsam dämmerte es Boltic, diese Frau war die Kommandantin des Schiffes – gewesen – und sie machte sich lustig über ihn. Er versuchte so überlegen wie möglich zu klingen. _Warum solltest du mich unsicher machen?_

„In unserer Gesellschaft zählen Frauen nicht viel, was für einen Grund gibt es, dass ich behalten muss, wer Sie sind?"

„Oh, immerhin haben Sie mir, zumindest zeitweise, mein Schiff weggenommen. Es wäre eine Geste der Höflichkeit gewesen."

Hörte er da eine Spur Sarkasmus?

„Ich war anderweitig beschäftigt, aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich werde mich in der nächsten Zeit mit Ihrer Crew näher vertraut machen."

„Freut mich zu hören."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie sich von der Wand, an der sie gelehnt hatte, ab und setzte ihren Weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Boltics Route fort, während dieser noch stehen blieb und zu seinem Entsetzen erleichtert aufatmete.

_Sie ist eine Frau, warum bringt sie dich so aus der Fassung?_

Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen war, drehte sie sich um, hob eine Hand an die Stirn und rief: „Ach und bevor ich's vergesse: Kathryn Janeway, zu Ihren Diensten!"

Damit bog sie um die nächste Ecke und verschwand aus Boltics Blickfeld, der ihr noch eine Zeitlang verwirrt nachstarrte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg ebenfalls fort, wobei er murmelte: „Sie sind einfach selbstbewusster, aber das musst du ihnen austreiben, es verstößt gegen den Kodex, das kannst du nicht zulassen."

Chakotay brütete noch immer über der endgültigen Verteilung der Posten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er Kinley einteilen konnte, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Außer Acht lassen konnte er den Antrag des Mannes zu seinem Bedauern nicht, da ihm sowieso jede Menge männlicher Kräfte fehlten, um die frei werdenden Plätze vorübergehend zu besetzen.

Und Kinley gehörte rein von seinen Fähigkeiten gesehen zu den Spitzenkräften.

Gerüchten zufolge war Kinley nur wegen einer verlorenen Wette in die Sternenflotte eingetreten und das zeigte er, wenn es der Fall gewesen sein sollte, auch ziemlich offen.

Regeln und Protokolle interessierten ihn so gut wie überhaupt nicht und man tat gut daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wieder einmal verfluchte Chakotay die Situation.

„Ich muss mich, sobald ich Zeit habe, näher mit der samerianischen Kultur befassen. Vielleicht kann man doch vernünftig mit ihnen reden. Sie scheinen immerhin ein weit entwickeltes Volk zu sein. Möglicherweise hat Mister Neelix etwas in der Datenbank."

Doch zurzeit musste er einen geeigneten Posten für Kinley finden. Wenigstens hatte er nun einen Platz für B'Elanna gefunden: er ließ sie mit Janeway zusammenarbeiten. Letztendlich wäre es wirklich nur der pure Sadismus gewesen, sie im Maschinenraum zu lassen.

Erschöpfung überkam ihn.

Es war wirklich nicht einfach eine jahrelange Ordnung im Null Komma Nichts zu ändern, die dabei genauso effizient zu bleiben hatte, wie vorher.

Aus diesem Grund beschloss er, ins Casino zu gehen, um erstens wieder unter Menschen zu sein und außerdem bei einer anständigen Tasse Kaffee wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Er brauchte nicht einmal einen Blick auf sein Chronometer zu werfen, um zu wissen, dass es reichlich spät war.

Als Chakotay sein Ziel erreicht hatte, wehte ihm bereits angenehmer Essensduft entgegen, zudem war das Licht gedämpft.

Ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Wie er sich so im Raum umblickte, erkannte er, dass nur wenige Personen anwesend waren.

Neelix natürlich, der hinter der Theke stand und mit seinen Kochtöpfen den leckeren Duft verbreitete, ein paar Crewmitglieder, von denen kaum zu Chakotays Überraschung kein einziges weibliches dabei war, und ganz hinten im Eck an einem Tisch eine Gestalt, die er nicht erkennen konnte, weil sie im Schatten saß. Chakotay fragte sich, was diese außergewöhnlich trübe Beleuchtung sollte.

Er war sich sicher, dass Neelix die Antwort wusste und so sprach er den talaxianischen Koch einfach an.

„Guten Abend, Neelix!"

Dieser war so mit seinen Töpfen beschäftigt gewesen, dass er Chakotay gar nicht bemerkt hatte und gehörig erschrak, als ihn der momentane Captain ansprach.

Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, entgegnete er schnell: „Oh guten Abend, Captain, ich habe sie gar nicht kommen hören. Wissen Sie, ich probiere gerade ein neues Rezept aus, das mir unsere neuen Freunde gegeben haben."

„Na dann lassen Sie sich mal nicht stören, es riecht köstlich. Wie es scheint haben Sie recht schnell mit unseren Begleitern Freundschaft geschlossen."

Neelix begann zu grinsen,

„Das ist auch nicht schwer, da ich hier einen sehr kommunikativen Arbeitsplatz habe. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um Ihnen bei Ihrem neuen Job zu helfen."

„Danke, Neelix, das ist sehr aufmerksam. Ich hätte gleich drei Bitten an Sie."

Der Talaxianer hob eine Augenbraue, als Zeichen für Chakotay weiterzusprechen.

„Nun zum einen", setzte jener an, „was soll diese furchtbare Beleuchtung? Man sieht ja das Essen auf dem Teller nicht. Zum anderen: Könnten Sie mir möglicherweise einige Daten über die samerianische Kultur besorgen? Ich möchte mich ein wenig näher mit den Leuten beschäftigen, die uns von nun an ein Stückchen begleiten. Zum dritten: Eine Tasse Kaffee, bitte!"

Neelix zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also das kann ich ja locker von hier aus erledigen! Auf Ihre erste Frage: Unsere Gäste wünschten die Beleuchtung so und ich kam ihrer Bitte nach."

Dann bückte er sich und holte unter der Theke ein PADD hervor.

„Zu Ihrer zweiten Bitte: Das einzige was ich von den darauf enthaltenen Daten brauchen konnte, waren die Rezepte und die habe ich mir schon in meine Datenbank überspielt, der Rest ist eine ausführliche Beschreibung der samerianischen Kultur", meinte er, während er Chakotay das Gerät übergab.

Verblüffung zeichnete sich auf dessen Zügen ab.

„Neelix, wo haben Sie das so schnell herbekommen?"

„Ich betrieb ein wenig Konversation mit unseren Freunden und sie baten mich etwas aus ihrer Küche zuzubereiten. Da ich die Rezepte nicht kannte, ging einer der Fremden fort und kam nach ungefähr nach einer halben Stunde mit einem kleinen Handcomputer wieder, dessen komplette Daten er mir zum Überspielen überließ."

„Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis behalte ich das vorerst mal."

Mit diesen Worten hob Chakotay die Hand, in der er das PADD hielt, leicht an.

„Und wenn ich jetzt noch meinen Kaffee bekomme…?"

„Oh ja, natürlich!"

Neelix hatte das Getränk im Eifer des Gefechts vollkommen vergessen. Schnell eilte er zum nächsten Replikator und replizierte das Gewünschte.

Kurze Zeit später stellte er eine dampfende Tasse vor Chakotay auf die Theke. Der griff sich das kleine Gefäß sofort und trank erst einmal ein paar kleine Schlucke ab.

Die heiße Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle herab und erfüllte ihn wieder mit Leben.

Nun wollte er sich irgendwo bequem hinsetzen und die neuen Informationen studieren. Er bedankte sich noch einmal bei Neelix für alles, war aber bereits dabei sich nach einem geeigneten Sitzplatz umzusehen, bei dem auch die Beleuchtung noch akzeptabel genug war, um etwas auf dem PADD zu erkennen. Nahe an der Tür fand er eine schöne Couch, die ihn einlud. Auf dem Weg dorthin drehte er sich noch einmal zu der dunklen Gestalt im Eck um und konnte sie, nun da seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt waren, erkennen.

Es war Subcommander Boltic und er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen und ihm regelrechtes Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten.

Zu Ichebs größter Überraschung begegnete man ihm im Maschinenraum alles andere als feindselig. Im Gegenteil, man hieß ihn willkommen und ein vorher informierter Mechaniker erklärte dem Jungen, woran die Techniker gerade arbeiteten und wie die momentane Lage war.

Eigentlich lief alles innerhalb normaler Parameter. Es war für den Borgjungen trotzdem eine fremdartige Situation und er kam sich selbst nach der freundlichen Begrüßung noch ein wenig fehl am Platz vor.

Um es sich nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen, ließ er sich einen Tricorder geben und überprüfte selbst noch einmal die Aussagen des Mechanikers, sowie den Zustand des Warpkerns. Keine Unregelmäßigkeiten. Sehr positiv.

Eigentlich brauchte man ihn gar nicht, die Techniker waren ein eingespieltes Team und kamen relativ gut alleine zurecht.

_Warum hat sich B'Elanna ausgerechnet für mich entschieden? _

Es schien als hätte einer der Ingenieure seine Gedanken gehört, denn er meinte zu Icheb: „Ich denke, Lieutenant Torres hat mit Ihnen die richtige Wahl getroffen. Wir hätten zwar jede ihrer Entscheidungen akzeptiert, doch ich denke Sie sind nach ihr derjenige an Bord mit den besten Kenntnissen über Technik."

Der Junge setzte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf und rief dann in die Runde: „Ich danke Ihnen allen für ihr Vertrauen. Ich denke, wir werden die Maschinen gemeinsam am Laufen halten, doch wir sind auf die Hilfe von jedem einzelnen angewiesen. Ich hoffe das Beste für die kommenden Wochen und dass Sie Lieutenant Torres nicht zu sehr vermissen werden."

Bei diesem letzten Satz ging ein belustigtes Raunen durch die Menge und ein Mechaniker rief von ganz hinten:

„Das werden wir bestimmt NICHT, ich bin froh die alte Schreckschraube mal los zu sein!"

Sofort riefen ein paar andere: „Halt den Mund, Kinley!"

Der Mann zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln, war aber ruhig. Icheb erschrak ein wenig über das Verhalten. _Wie kann diesem Menschen alles gleichgültig sein? Das Schiff ist abgeschnitten von seiner Heimat, ist er nicht sehr einsam? _Irgendwie tat ihm dieser Kinley sehr leid.


	4. IV

Kaum hatte er sich auf der Couch niedergelassen fiel es Chakotay wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er hatte bei seiner gesamten Aufteilung einer Person noch überhaupt keine Beachtung geschenkt. Es lag wohl daran, dass sie über keinen richtigen Rang verfügte, auch wenn sie inzwischen als vollwertiges Crewmitglied angesehen wurde.

Die Rede war von Seven of Nine, der ehemaligen Borgdrohne und laut dem Doktor eine sehr charmante und effiziente junge Frau.

Er hatte sie in dem ganzen Durcheinander einfach links liegen lassen.

Nahm das denn gar kein Ende mehr? Womöglich konnte er wegen einer Person alles wieder verwerfen und neu ordnen.

_Alles bloß das nicht! _

Nein, er konnte sich noch nicht dem PADD mit neuen Informationen widmen.

_Zu dumm!_

Er hätte liebend gerne mehr über die Samerianer erfahren, aber das musste nun warten.

Seufzend stand er wieder von der Couch auf, und begab sich, das PADD selbstverständlich mitnehmend, zum nächsten Turbolift.

Dort angekommen gab es nur einen einzigen Befehl: „Brücke!"

Der Computer akzeptierte mit einem akustischen Signal und sofort setzte sich der Lift nach oben in Bewegung. Im Bereitschaftsraum des Captains angekommen, zog er sich ein weiteres Mal den Handcomputer bei und gab den Befehl zur Anzeige der Mannschaftsaufstellung.

Aus der Astrometrie jedenfalls musste sie weichen. Doch wer sollte sie vertreten? Wo man versuchte ein Loch zu stopfen öffnete sich ein viel größeres. Er musste ja auch Kinley noch irgendwie unterbringen, aber diesen in die Astrometrie zu stecken war aus zweierlei Gründen unmöglich.

Erstens waren die astrometrischen Berechnungen viel zu wichtig um sie jemanden zu überlassen, dem sowieso alles egal war und zweitens lagen Kinleys Stärken nicht in Berechnungen sondern in Technik. Chakotay versank in tiefes Grübeln. Er merkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, doch endlich war er auf eine halbwegs akzeptable Lösung gestoßen. Sie war zwar auch nicht perfekt, aber er wusste, so müde wie er war, würde er keine bessere mehr zustande bringen: Seven würde dem Doktor in der Krankenstation als Krankenschwester zur Hand gehen, für die Astrometrie hatte er noch einen ehrgeizigen Fähnrich finden können.

Zufrieden klappte er den Handcomputer zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf würden ihm noch gut tun. Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn am nächsten Tag erwartete. Und die Informationen über die Samerianer, die Neelix ihm gegeben hatte mussten wohl noch etwas länger warten.

Nachdem sie noch lange Zeit im Schiff umhergeirrt war, ohne ein festes Ziel zu haben, betrat Kathryn Janeway ihr Quartier.

„Wenigstens das hat man mir noch gelassen", dachte sie sarkastisch, als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie von der neuen Situation halten sollte, die auf dem Schiff Einzug gehalten hatte und kam sich irgendwie fehl am Platz vor.

Sie beschloss es mit Humor zu nehmen, so wie sie es auch Boltic gesagt hatte. Irgendwie glaubte sie, ihn ziemlich verwirrt zu haben, bei ihrem kleinen Gespräch auf dem Schiffskorridor und sie musste jetzt fast noch schmunzeln, wenn sie an sein verblüfftes Gesicht dachte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass ihm vorher noch nie eine Frau ihre Meinung gesagt hatte und darauf beruhte seine Stärke. Er würde es garantiert nicht zugeben, dass sie ihn vorübergehend aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte.

Janeway hasste solche Männer eigentlich.

Nach ihrer Auffassung war Macht, die man auf Kosten Anderer erhielt keine wirkliche Macht, sondern Verschleierung seiner eigenen Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Allerdings war es wahrscheinlich sinnlos mit ihm darüber zu diskutieren, zumal sie als Frau dazu das wenigste Recht hatte.

Sie seufzte.

_Ich bin heilfroh, wenn wir den samerianischen Raum endlich verlassen haben! _

Doch bis dahin, beschloss sie Boltic noch ein wenig mehr über die Emanzipation der Frau zu lehren, ohne dabei selbstverständlich die Gesetze zu brechen.

„Vielleicht", dachte sie, „geschieht ja ein Wunder!"

Doch wirklich daran glauben konnte sie auch nicht. Da es eigentlich schon spät war und sie auch nichts besseres mehr zu tun hatte, zog sie ihre Uniform aus, das Nachthemd an und legte sich schlafen. _Morgen wird noch anstrengend genug!_

„Aufruf des Captains! Melden Sie sich in einer halben Stunde in der Offiziersmesse!"

Zerstreut und noch im Halbschlaf versuchte Tom Paris seine Sinne wieder zusammenzubekommen. Wo hatte er gestern Abend doch gleich den Kommunikator hingelegt? Benebelt zerwühlte er sein Bett, wobei er langsam richtig aufwachte.

_So ein Quatsch, im Bett ist er bestimmt nicht! _Er schüttelte noch einmal seinen Kopf. Jetzt sah er endlich ein wenig klarer und es fiel ihm auch auf Anhieb ein, wo er ihn gelassen hatte. Er schwebte genau vor seiner Nase.

„Guten Morgen B'Elanna!" gähnte er, und nahm ihr das Gerät aus der Hand, das sie ihm freundlicherweise gereicht hatte.

„Guten Morgen Tom!"

„Hast du auch so gut geschlafen, wie ich? Ich hatte einen so seltsamen Traum: Man hätte dich degradiert."

„Das war kein Traum!"

_Verdammt!_ Kurz nach dem Aufstehen, besonders wenn man ihn aus dem Schlaf riss, war er nie besonders zurechnungsfähig.

„Ach ja natürlich! Entschuldige bitte, du kennst mich doch. Ich gehe besser mal ins Bad und mache mich fertig. Chakotay hat es heute wohl besonders eilig."

„Ich glaube, er will die neue Verteilung der Posten bekannt geben. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zu erfahren, wo er mich hinsteckt."

Tom lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, sieh es eher positiv: Du bist ein paar Wochen lang von deinen Kommandopflichten befreit, lass die anderen sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie sie den Maschinenraum am Laufen halten."

Sie lächelte zurück.

„Danke für deine aufbauenden Worte, aber sehr tröstend ist es irgendwie trotzdem nicht."

Er blickte sie hilflos an.

„Du hast wohl Recht. Ich an meiner Stelle hab ja leicht reden, ich darf meinen Posten behalten. Trotzdem kann ich mir vorstellen, wie erniedrigend das sein muss."

Sie nickte.

„Naja, ich versuche es mit Fassung zu tragen. Es ist ja nur vorübergehend. Und es trifft die anderen Frauen ja genauso wie mich."

Tom nahm sie kurz in den Arm und ging dann ins Badezimmer, er musste sich ja zusammen mit B'Elanna in einer halben Stunde im Casino einfinden und bis dahin angezogen sein. Seine Ehefrau stand schon wartend an der Tür. Er fragte sich, seit wann sie wach war. Sie hatte garantiert nicht so gut geschlafen wie er.

Tom Paris war nicht der einzige, der durch Chakotays Komdurchsage geweckt worden war.

Genauso erging es auch Kathryn Janeway.

Sie hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, doch gegen Morgen hatte sie die Erschöpfung schließlich übermannt. Sie war in einen traumlosen Tiefschlaf gefallen, aus dem sie erst ihr ehemaliger erster Offizier wieder geholt hatte.

In den ersten Minuten, dachte sie an einen schlechten Scherz, denn er sprach ja von einem Aufruf des Captains, bis es ihr wieder einfiel. _Die Samerianer!_ Eine höchst unangenehme Spezies.

Sie seufzte, bevor sie sich ins Bad schleppte, um sich anzuziehen und pünktlich im Casino zu sein.

Kurze Zeit später verließ Janeway ihr Quartier fertig angezogen. Normalerweise hasste sie es, sich beim Anziehen so furchtbar beeilen zu müssen, aber das ließ sich nun mal auf einem Schiff wie der Voyager nicht ändern. Es konnten immer unvorhergesehene Ereignisse eintreten.

Ein Blick auf ihr Chronometer verriet ihr, dass sie nur noch zwei Minuten Zeit hatte, um zum vorgegebenen Zeitpunkt im Casino zu sein. Es war schon seltsam, sich von Chakotay herumkommandieren lassen zu müssen. Sie beschloss, ein wenig zu rennen, um sich nicht allzu sehr zu verspäten.

Tom staunte nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich seinen ehemaligen Captain um die Ecke rennen sah. Er und B'Elanna standen schon einige Zeit vor der Tür des Turbolifts und warteten darauf, dass dieser kam. „Guten Morgen", meinte Tom schmunzelnd, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ebenfalls so spät dran sind. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dachte ich, B'Elanna und ich wären die Letzten!"

„Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen", keuchte Janeway, „Ich bin heute schwer aufgestanden."

B'Elannas Seitenblick auf Tom verriet dem ehemaligen, dass es den beiden an diesem Morgen ähnlich ergangen war.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür des Turbolifts und die kleine Gruppe konnte einsteigen. Zu aller Überraschung befanden sich bereits fünf Personen in der Liftkapsel. Es waren Fähnriche und Crewmen, die ihre Quartiere in den unteren Decks hatten.

Tom musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Er war froh, nicht alleine zu den Nachzüglern zu gehören und dass auch Janeway dabei war beruhigte ihn.

Da alle nur ein Ziel kannten musste man dem Lift keine neuen Befehle geben und er setzte sich sofort in Bewegung.

Als die Gruppe das Casino schließlich betrat, war alles schon gerammelt voll. Überall drängten sich Leute und es war fast unmöglich noch einen Platz zu finden, an dem man nicht erdrückt wurde.

Nervosität ergriff von Chakotay Besitz.

Er hatte sehr schlecht geschlafen und war deswegen schon früh aufgestanden. Dann war er ins Casino gegangen und hatte sich an einen der Tische gesetzt und Neelix' PADD studiert, wobei er immer wieder ungeduldig auf sein Chronometer geblickt hatte. Er wollte die Crew nicht allzu früh aus den Federn holen und hatte so einen Kaffee nach dem anderen trinkend abgewartet. Um sieben Uhr hatte er endlich seinen Aufruf bekannt gegeben und konnte nach und nach beobachten, wie sich der Raum gefüllt hatte.

Je mehr Leute kamen, umso nervöser wurde er.

Neelix kam auf ihn zu und gab ihm seinen Handcomputer, den er am Tresen hatte liegen lassen. „Captain, ich glaube wir sind vollzählig!"

„Danke, Neelix, dann fange ich an!"

Er kletterte auf einen Tisch und das Gemurmel im Raum wurde immer leiser, bis es ganz verschwand. Es war sehr still und alle Blicke ruhten auf Chakotay, der sich ebenfalls im Raum umsah.

Ganz hinten an der Tür konnte er Janeway zusammen mit Tom und B'Elanna entdecken, und an den Wänden lehnten lässig und überheblich die Samerianer.

Er räuspert sich und begann: „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen guten Morgen und hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht zu brutal aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Doch was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, ist von solcher Wichtigkeit, dass ich es Ihnen so schnell wie möglich mitteilen möchte. Wie Sie alle wissen, durchqueren wir zurzeit den samerianischen Raum auf unserem Heimweg in den Alphaquadranten und deswegen waren vorübergehend einige Änderungen in der Kommandostruktur notwendig."

Zeitweise erhob sich wieder Gemurmel im Saal, das von Empörung über Verwunderung ging, aber genauso schnell wieder verebbte, wie es angestiegen war.

Chakotay nutzte die Pause, um Luft zu holen.

Er spürte, wie er an den Händen zu schwitzen begann.

Besonders die Blicke der Samerianer empfand er als unangenehm. Sie duldeten nicht die kleinste Abweichung von ihren Gesetzen. Er hoffte, mit seiner neuen Verteilung an alles gedacht zu haben.

Langsam fuhr er fort zu sprechen: „Ich bin sicher, Sie werden auch mit der neuen Situation schnell fertig, aber ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu sagen, wie meine neue Verteilung der Kommandoposten aussieht. Ich beginne bei den wichtigsten Posten und gehe dann über zu den weniger wichtigen. Mister Tuvok, wird mein erster Offizier. Mister Paris, bleibt weiterhin der Pilot. Mister Kim wird in die Astrometrie abgeordnet, dafür übernimmt Mister Kinley den Posten von Mister Kim. Mister Connor wird..."

„Das kann ja noch ewig dauern, bis wir erfahren, wo wir arbeiten werden", stöhnte B'Elanna.

„Da haben Sie aber gut recht!" erwiderte Janeway gelangweilt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt!" meinte Tom feixend, erntete dafür aber zwei sehr giftige Blicke, die Bände sprachen.

Schnell hob er die Hände und rief beschwichtigend: „War ja nicht so gemeint! Entschuldigung!"

„.....die Leitung des Maschinenraums übernimmt vorübergehend Icheb..."

„Icheb?"

Erstaunt blickte Janeway B'Elanna an. „Es wundert mich, dass Sie sich für ihn entschieden haben, aber ich hätte, glaube ich, dasselbe getan."

Die Halbklingonin hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte Sie hätten das gewusst!"

„Nein, hatte ich nicht." Mehrere Crewmen drehten sich nun um und zischten wütend: „Psst!", worauf Janeway und B'Elanna ihre kleine Konversation unterbrachen und weiter interesselos Chakotays Ausführungen lauschten. _Immerhin hatte er sich ja große Mühe gegeben!_

Nach einer halben Stunde wurde es dann interessant: „.....Von ihren Positionen temporär degradiert wurden alle weiblichen Crewmitglieder, aber das ist Ihnen ja bekannt. Sie werden sich auf Deck 15 einfinden und weitere Befehle abwarten. In den Aufgabenbereich fallen Reparaturen, das Schrubben von Plasmaleitungen und die Wartung der Systeme. Unsere samerianischen Gäste werden diese Arbeiten überwachen, damit auch alles reibungslos verläuft. Die einzige Ausnahme bildet Seven of Nine. Um Lieutenant Paris zu entlasten habe ich sie dem Doktor in der Krankenstation als Aushilfe zugeteilt. Wenn keine weiteren Fragen bestehen, ist das Treffen hiermit beendet. Gehen Sie zurück auf Ihre Quartiere und beginnen Sie in einer Stunde mit Ihrer Arbeit an Ihrem neuen Posten. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Damit sprang Chakotay von seinem Tisch herunter und replizierte sich erst einmal ein Glas Wasser, denn durch seine lange Rede war seine Kehle ziemlich ausgetrocknet. Gierig trank er die Flüssigkeit aus und wollte dann zum Ausgang gehen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Es war Subcommander Boltic.

„Beachtliche Rede, Captain, ich bin beeindruckt. Ihre Crew ist sehr außergewöhnlich. Ich habe noch kein so straff organisiertes Schiff gesehen, auf dem auch Frauen gearbeitet haben. Das wundert mich ehrlich gesagt."

Chakotay versuchte höflich zu bleiben. Er mochte diesen Mann nicht.

„Vielen Dank, Subcommander. Sie müssen mich jetzt aber entschuldigen, ich muss auf die Brücke." Damit bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge und verließ das Casino.

„Auf Deck 15 Plasmaleitungen schrubben! Ich bin hocherfreut! Ja, begeistert! Das habe ich das letzte Mal vor zehn Jahren gemacht!"

B'Elanna Torres konnte es nicht glauben, obwohl sie eigentlich damit gerechnet hatte. Janeway lächelte sie beschwichtigend an.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht so hart. Das ist ja nicht unsere einzige Aufgabe. Zudem trifft es mich genauso schwer, eigentlich uns alle. Sehen Sie es doch als Urlaub..."

„Das hat Tom auch gemeint, aber ich finde es einfach eine Schikane!"

„Wir müssen uns eben an diese Gesetze halten, doch ich sage ihnen etwas: Bevor diese Leute mein Schiff verlassen, bringe ich ihnen noch ein wenig über Emanzipation der Frau bei, darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln kehrte auf B'Elannas Züge zurück.

„Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee, auf mich können Sie zählen Captain."

„Na sehen Sie, man muss nur alles positiv nehmen!"

Lachend verließ Janeway das Casino um sich noch einmal hinzulegen, bevor sie ihren neuen Dienst antrat.


	5. V

Die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten sich zischend. Auf Deck 15 war die Hölle los, als B'Elanna endlich eintraf. Mindestens fünfzig Frauen standen herum und redeten und es war weit und breit weder ein Mann noch einer der Samerianer zu sehen.

Sofort suchte die Halbklingonin nach bekannten Gesichtern. Nach einer Weile konnte sie die Bajoranerin Tal Celes im Getümmel ausmachen, die gedankenverloren an einer Wand lehnte. Wie sich B'Elanna umschaute bemerkte sie, dass von Janeway keine Spur zu sehen war, und auch sonst von niemandem, den sie näher kannte.

Sie war die einzige, die bereits anwesend war.

„Die werden auch noch kommen", dachte sie sich schulterzuckend und bewegte sich auf Crewman Celes zu. Dies stellte sie als gar nicht so einfach heraus, denn sie musste sich erst einen Weg durch das Durcheinander bahnen.

„Na?" sprach sie die Bajoranerin an, welche erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

„Oh mein Gott, Lieutenant Torres! Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Bitte erschrecken Sie mich das nächste Mal nicht so", rief Celes, vor Schreck noch nach Luft schnappend.

B'Elanna musste schmunzeln. Tal Celes war für ihre Schreckhaftigkeit bekannt. S

„Versprochen, ich werde mir Mühe geben. Sagen Sie, haben Sie Captain Janeway schon irgendwo gesehen?"

„Ja, sie kam vor ein paar Minuten hier an, zusammen mit einem der Samerianer. Sie sind hier lang gegangen."

Celes machte mit der Hand eine Geste in die Richtung, die sie meinte. B'Elanna nickte ihr zu.

„Vielen Dank!"

„Sie wollen also unsere Arbeit die gesamte Zeit überwachen, habe ich Sie richtig verstanden?"

„Ja, das haben Sie. Meine Leute werden hier auf Deck 15 die Stellung halten und auf Sie aufpassen." „Interessant. Eine Wachmannschaft für ungefähr fünfzig unbewaffnete Frauen, um zu kontrollieren, dass wir unsere Arbeit fehlerlos erledigen…"

Boltic schnaubte. Diese Frau brachte ihn fast aus der Fassung. Sie hatte eine so selbstbewusste Art. Er konnte ihren Sarkasmus regelrecht spüren. Am liebsten hätte er ihren Eigensinn auf der Stelle gebrochen, doch wie?

Sie leistete ihm ja nicht greifbar Widerstand, sondern sagte ihm lediglich ihre Meinung. Er wusste, sie würde sich letztendlich fügen, doch konnte sie dies nicht kommentarlos tun?

Er holte tief Luft, bevor er ihr sehr ungehalten erklärte: „Sie sind Frauen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es in Ihren Fähigkeiten liegt, fehlerfrei zu arbeiten…"

Sie lachte laut auf und in dem Moment wusste er, dass es falsch war, was er gesagt hatte. Sie _konnten _es und sie würden es beweisen.

„Na, das ist aber eine Überraschung", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich sagen. „Finden Sie nicht auch, Captain?"

Boltic und die Frau, soweit er sich erinnerte hieß sie Janeway, drehten ihre Köpfe und er erkannte die Frau aus dem Casino mit den Stirnwülsten wieder. Wie war doch gleich ihr Name?

„Wovon sprechen Sie, B'Elanna?" fragte Janeway. Ach ja richtig! B'Elanna hieß sie.

„Ich glaube er hat recht", erwiderte die Halbklingonin und ein leichtes Grinsen fand sich auf ihren Lippen ein.

Boltic hob eine Augenbraue. Diese Frau gab ihm Recht?

„Vielleicht können wir wirklich keine kleineren Reparaturen durchführen. Das ist traurig, denn wir können dafür nur Warpkerne neu kalibrieren, Shuttles konstruieren, Energierelais reparieren, das Schiff nach einem schweren Angriff wieder fahrtüchtig machen... Das verblasst doch alles gegen die Tatsache, dass wir nicht in der Lage sein sollen, minimale Reparaturen zu bewerkstelligen."

Nun grinste auch Janeway.

„In der Tat, eine tragische Sache, nicht wahr? Kommen Sie, wir wollen versuchen es zu lernen. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich in der Lage bin, die Komplexität dieses Vorgangs komplett zu verstehen." Damit drehten sich die beiden Frauen um und gingen wieder zu den anderen, die sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten.

Eiskalte Wut ergriff von Boltic Besitz. Sie nahmen ihn nicht ernst. Sollte er sich rächen? Solange die Voyager im samerianischen Raum war, hatten die Frauen an Bord keinerlei Rechte. Er würde sich also bei Gewaltanwendung nicht strafbar machen. Trotzdem scheute er davor zurück.

Trotz seiner Verachtung für das weibliche Geschlecht wäre er sich verdammt mies vorgekommen, wenn er an der ehemaligen Kommandantin des Schiffes ein Exempel statuiert hätte.

Er beschloss den beiden Frauen zu folgen, um zu sehen, was sie nun unternahmen. Als er allerdings an der Stelle eintraf, an der eben noch ein Gedränge gewesen war, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Es war niemand mehr da.

Was sollte er davon halten? Waren sie geflohen und wollten eine Meuterei planen? Vielleicht sollte er doch zu härteren Maßnahmen greifen? Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Die Tür des Turbolifts, die sich zischend öffnete. Er nahm sich vor, dass ihm derjenige, der nun kommen sollte, eine Erklärung schuldete.

Es war bestimmt einer der Führungsoffiziere des Schiffes, der sich nach der Arbeit der Frauen erkundigen wollte. Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn wer aus dem Lift trat, waren seine eigenen Leute. „Guten Morgen Subcommander. Wir sind hier, um unsere erste Schicht anzutreten. Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?"

„Ja, alle Frauen sind verschwunden. Suchen Sie sie und bringen jede einzelne zu mir. Besonders mit Janeway habe ich ein paar Worte zu wechseln."

„Aye, Sir!" ertönte es unisono und dann machten sich die sieben jungen Samerianer auf den Weg. Zufrieden lehnte Boltic sich an eine der Wände und wartete ab. Er konnte noch eine Weile die Schritte seiner Untergebenen hören, bevor sie aus seiner Hörweite waren. Diese Männer waren gute Kräfte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie die Frauen wieder aufgespürt hatten.

Es war ja auch töricht zu fliehen. Er hätte Janeway für intelligenter gehalten. Wie dem auch sei. Nun würde er sein Exempel wohl doch statuieren müssen. Er musste dem Rest der Crew eine Lehre erteilen. Nach kürzerer Zeit, als er erwartet hatte, kehrte einer seiner Männer zu ihm zurück. Hinter ihm lief mit verschränkten Armen die Frau mit der Boltic nun sein Hühnchen rupfen wollte: Janeway. Sie war seelenruhig und gelassen.

_Weiß sie nicht, was nun passiert?_

„Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?" brüllte Boltic sie an.

Sie blickte ihn unverwandt an: „

Ich habe Ihre Befehle befolgt", antwortete sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich könnte Sie genauso gut fragen was Sie sich dabei gedacht haben. Sie erschrecken meine Crewmitglieder grundlos und stören uns bei der Arbeit."

„ARBEIT!!?" Boltic traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Sie...Sie haben gearbeitet??!"

„Natürlich. Oder was glaubten Sie, wo wir hingegangen sind? Ich bitte Sie, in Zukunft solche Sachen zu unterlassen, sonst könnten uns wirklich noch Fehler passieren."

Wütend blickte Boltic seinen Soldaten an:

„Sagt sie die Wahrheit?"

Der nickte: „Ja, Sir!"

„Dann bringe sie wieder zurück und sorge dafür, dass es zu keinen weiteren Störungen kommt!"

„Ja, Sir!"

Der junge Samerianer packte Janeway am Arm und ging mit ihr wieder den Gang, aus dem er gekommen war hinunter. Boltic blickte den beiden nach, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

„Sie haben gearbeitet", murmelte er vor sich hin. Zerknirscht ging er zum Lift und drückte auf den Knopf. Er hatte sich schon wieder eine Blöße vor dieser Frau gegeben. Das durfte nicht wieder geschehen. Entschlossen reckte er das Kinn. Er würde zuletzt lachen.

„Es muss doch irgendwie möglich sein, eine Gefühlsregung aus ihm herauszukitzeln!"

„Mach dir sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, Tom. Er ist Vulkanier."

Seit der Neuverteilung der Posten waren einige Tage vergangen. Die Crew hatte sich im Großen und Ganzen daran gewöhnt und außer der Tatsache, dass die männlichen Crewmitglieder nun kaum noch Frauen zu Gesicht bekamen, hatte sich im Tagesablauf der Besatzung der Voyager fast nichts geändert.

Tom und Harry hatten gerade Pause und nahmen im Casino ihr Mittagessen zu sich, wobei sie ein neues Gesprächsthema hatten: Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.

„Das wollen wir sehen", erwiderte Tom grinsend und trank danach einen kräftigen Schluck Kaffee aus seinem Trinkbecher. Auch Harry grinste.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du auch nur ein Stirnrunzeln bewirkst."

„Du hast ja kein sehr großes Vertrauen in mich..."

„Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mehr Vertrauen in Tuvok, so wie ich ihn und so wie ich dich kenne."

„Das sind ganz schön harte Argumente, aber was hältst du von einer Wette, Harry?"

„Einer Wette?!"

„Naja, wir haben im Moment wenig zu tun."

„Das ist wahr. Also gut, wir wetten, aber worum?"

Toms Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Das ist eine gute Frage. Worum sollen wir eigentlich wetten?"

„Ich glaube ich habe eine Idee!"

„Schieß los, ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Gespannt lauschte Tom dem nun folgenden Vorschlag seines Freundes.

„Also wir wetten darum, wer Tuvok als erstes zu einer Gefühlsregung, und wenn sie noch so klein sein sollte, bewegen kann. Erlaubt ist alles was zu einem Ergebnis führt und wir wechseln uns ab, natürlich nicht zu auffällig, er soll es ja nicht merken."

„Also bis jetzt ist der Vorschlag ja ziemlich einleuchtend, aber worum wetten wir jetzt eigentlich?" unterbrach Tom seinen besten Freund.

„Jetzt lass mich doch auch ausreden!"

„In Ordnung, ich bin ganz Ohr!"

„Also, der Gewinner erhält fünf Stunden Holodeckzeit vom Verlierer, während der Verlierer in der Zwischenzeit Dienst auf der Station des Gewinners schieben muss. Ist das akzeptabel?"

„Wir haben eine Wette!"

„Abgemacht!"

Nachdem dieser wichtige Punkt geklärt war, trat das nächste Problem auf.

„Wer von uns beiden fängt eigentlich an?" wollte Tom wissen.

„Ich denke, ich gebe dir einen Vorsprung und lasse dich anfangen, es war ja auch deine Idee."

Tom rieb sich die Hände.

„Dann werde ich mir mal etwas ausdenken!"

Dies musste er aber leider auf ein andermal verschieben, da die Mittagspause nun zu Ende war und er und Harry zu ihren Posten auf der Brücke zurückkehren mussten, obwohl es momentan recht friedlich verlief. Die samerianischen Schiffe eskortierten die Voyager nach wie vor und verhielten sich sonst unauffällig.

Chakotay saß auf dem Stuhl des Captains und studierte nun endlich Neelix' PADD. Er war, wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestehen sollte, froh um die Eskorte der Samerianer, denn seit deren Angriff war die Voyager praktisch wehrlos. Die Waffensysteme waren ausgefallen waren und sie waren gezwungen, die Schilde unten zu halten, damit Transporte von einem zum andern Schiff möglich waren. Erst nach Verlassen des samerianischen Raumes durften sie mit der Reparatur beginnen. Chakotay seufzte. _Ein seltsames Volk!_ Er hoffte nun endlich mit den Daten Erklärungen für manche Verhaltensweisen zu finden.

Zwei Stunden später hatte er jedes Quäntchen, das an Daten auf diesem Gerät war, gelesen und er hatte eine Begründung für die Verhaltensweisen der Samerianer. Das war höchst interessant, er musste unbedingt mit jemanden darüber sprechen, doch mit wem?

Schweiß lief Kathryn Janeway über die Stirn. Sie war gerade beim Reinigen ihrer neunzehnten Plasmaleitung und hatte danach noch einen Verteilerknoten zu reparieren.

Seufzend sehnte sie sich auf die Brücke zurück. Hinzu kam noch die unerträgliche Luft auf Deck 15. Es war einfach nur stickig und heiß. Irgendetwas stimmte mit der Klimaautomatik an Bord nicht und sie wusste schon, wen man wahrscheinlich zu Reparieren schicken würde.

Aber jetzt erst einmal die Plasmaleitung zu Ende schrubben. Sie atmete hörbar aus, dann tauchte sie den Putzlappen in den neben ihr stehenden Behälter mit der Reinigungsflüssigkeit.

„Mein Gott, ich gehe hier noch ein!" hörte sie plötzlich neben sich eine Stimme fluchen.

„Wenigstens bin ich nicht die einzige, der es so geht", dachte sie schmunzelnd und meinte, ohne den Kopf zu drehen: „Was gibt es. B'Elanna?"

„Naja, ich wollte Sie nur fragen, ob sie mir noch ein wenig von ihrem Putzmittel abgeben könnten. Ich bin fast fertig mit meinen Plasmaleitungen und habe keine Lust, wegen ein paar Millilitern quer durchs ganze Deck zu den Replikatoren zu gehen."

„Sie Glückliche", stöhnte Janeway auf, „Ich wünschte ich wäre hier auch schon fertig. Jedenfalls können Sie sich gerne von meinem Reinigungsmittel nehmen, ich brauche das sowieso nicht alles. Im Gegenteil, ich nehme mir immer zu viel."

„Danke", meinte die Halbklingonin und hob Janeways Eimer hoch, um ein wenig der Flüssigkeit umzufüllen in ihren eigenen. Dabei sagte sie: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich froh darüber bin, mit dem Putzen fertig zu sein. Danach darf ich nämlich eine schiffsweite Diagnose der Klimaautomatik durchführen, um festzustellen, wo das Problem liegt. Befehl von Boltic höchstselbst. Ich sollte mich geehrt fühlen, er traut mir das zu, ohne das Schiff hochgehen zu lassen."

Janeway musste lachen.

„Ich glaube er lässt Sie das nur machen, weil er unsere hochkarätigen Männer nicht damit behelligen kann und sonst niemand Besseres da ist."

„Zu freundlich von ihm! Aber danke für das Reinigungsmittel!"

„Gern geschehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen unterhaltsamen Tag und wenn Sie noch etwas brauchen, Sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden."

Damit nahm B'Elanna ihren Eimer und entfernte sich wieder. Janeway musste immer noch schmunzeln. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diese langweilige Arbeit hier ohne ihre degradierte Chefingenieurin überstanden hätte. Sie hielten mehrmals täglich einen kleinen Plausch, mussten aber immer aufpassen, dass ihre samerianischen Bewacher sie nicht beim Fraternisieren erwischten.

Gerade hatte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit gemacht glaubte sie ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen. Eine Stimme hinter ihr flüsterte: „Kathryn!"

Verwundert drehte sie sich um. „Chakotay!"

„Schscht! Leiser, ich will nicht, dass man mich entdeckt. Offiziell darf ich ja gar nicht mit Ihnen sprechen!" flüsterte er.

„Und warum sind Sie dann trotzdem hier? Bestimmt nicht, um mir eine Tasse Kaffee zu bringen. Die hätte ich bitter nötig. Egal, also warum sind Sie hier? Vermissen Sie mich so sehr?"

„Nein.. naja, das heißt, das auch, aber ich muss Ihnen unbedingt mitteilen, was ich entdeckt habe. Können wir woanders hingehen?"

„Ich kann nicht, ich habe Dienst, man kontrolliert in zehnminütigen Abständen meine Anwesenheit und ob ich ordentlich arbeite. Aber in ungefähr einer Stunde ist meine Schicht zu Ende, da könnten Sie in mein Quartier kommen."

„Ich denke, so lange kann ich noch warten, also in einer Stunde in Ihrem Quartier, ich werde da sein!" „Ich sowieso! Also bis dann und gehen Sie jetzt lieber, mein Bewacher müsste gleich wieder kommen!"

„Wir sehen uns!"

Genauso leise, wie er gekommen war, schlich Chakotay sich wieder davon und ließ eine höchst neugierig gewordene Janeway zurück. Sie fragte sich, warum er sie persönlich aufsuchte und das nicht über die Kom erledigte. „

Vielleicht fehle ich ihm doch ein bißchen!" dachte sie amüsiert. Er war eben ein guter Freund.

Was er ihr wohl zu sagen hatte? Sie würde sich wohl noch eine Stunde gedulden müssen.

Ungeduldig stand Chakotay vor Kathryns Quartier.

Er hatte jetzt schon zweimal den Türsummer betätigt und niemand hatte reagiert.

Wo war sie denn? Nervös wedelte er das PADD hin und her, das er in den Händen hielt und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Nach sieben Minuten hatte er das Warten ohne Klarheit satt.

„Computer Captain Janeway lokalisieren!"

„Captain Janeway befindet sich auf der Krankenstation!" gab die kühle Frauenstimme des Computers emotionslos Auskunft.

Chakotay erschrak.

„Auf der Krankenstation, kein Wunder dass sie nicht hier war. Ihr wird doch nichts passiert sein!" Sofort eilte er zum Turbolift.

Die Tür zu Krankenstation öffnete sich zischend.

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art des medizinischen Notfalls!" ließ das Medizinisch Holografische Notfallprogramm, auch bekannt als „Doktor", verlauten, als Chakotay den Raum betrat.

Dieser hatte in diesem Moment überhaupt keinen Sinn für die kühle Art des Hologramms, das gerade mit einem Hypospray hantierte.

„Lassen Sie die Scherze, Doktor, wie geht es ihr?" wollte er stattdessen besorgt wissen.

„Gut!" erwiderte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm anstelle des Doktors.

Chakotay drehte sich sofort um.

„Kathryn, mein Gott, was ist passiert! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht!"

„Das habe ich befürchtet!" rief sie. „Ich dachte mir fast, dass Sie hierher kommen würden, wenn ich nicht pünktlich da bin. Bevor Sie sich noch länger Sorgen machen, es war nichts Ernstes. Nach Dienstschluss auf dem Weg zum Turbolift bin ich über den Werkzeugkoffer von Crewman Jennifer Ryan gestolpert, den sie etwas in den Weg gestellt hatte, und habe mir eine kleine Platzwunde am Kopf zugezogen. Weil die Krankenstation direkt auf dem Weg zu meinem Quartier lag, beschloss ich dem Doktor noch einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Wie Sie sehen, hat er ganze Arbeit geleistet und mich wieder zusammengeflickt. Man sieht überhaupt nichts mehr und jetzt bin ich für Sie da." Chakotay atmete erleichtert auf.

„Gott sei Dank, ich hatte schon mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet!"

„Danke für die Fürsorge. Aber mir geht es gut und, mit Verlaub, Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht. Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

Damit sprang sie von dem Krankenbett herunter auf dem sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatte. Chakotay musste sah sie amüsiert an.

„Ihre Neugierde ist nicht zu bremsen. Aber was ich zu sagen habe, ist privat. Ich denke, wir sollten zurück in Ihr Quartier gehen."

„Einverstanden!"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Krankenstation. Der Doktor blickte ihnen noch hinterher und freute sich, wieder alleine zu sein, denn nun konnte er sich wieder seinem Hobby widmen, dem Singen.

In Janeways Quartier angekommen, kam Chakotay endlich zur Sache.

Er wusste, dass seine Freundin vor Neugier schier platzen musste und wollte sie nicht noch länger auf die Folter spannen.

„Ich hatte endlich Zeit gehabt, die Daten zu lesen, die mir Mister Neelix vor ein paar Tagen gab. Sie enthielten einige Informationen über die Samerianer, ihre Kultur, ihre Geschichte, ihre Technik. Es ist hochinteressant zu lesen und ich habe etwas entdeckt, was vielleicht erklärt, warum sie Frauen so hassen. Ich will Sie jetzt nicht mit unwichtigen Details nerven, denn der Schreiber hatte eine Neigung zu langwierigen Ausführungen, doch das Wesentliche will ich Ihnen kurz erzählen, vielleicht hilft es Ihnen ja."

„Bevor Sie anfangen, warum erzählen Sie ausgerechnet mir das alles? Ich kann im Moment das wenigste ausrichten. Ich schrubbe Plasmaleitungen und stolpere über Werkzeugkästen..."

„Nun ja, ich brauchte jemandem, mit dem ich das neue Wissen teilen kann, einfach darüber sprechen und bisher haben wir beide auch immer solche Dinge besprochen, deswegen glaubte ich, Sie wären die Richtige!"

„Ich schlage vor, wir setzen uns und dann... schießen Sie mal los!"

Chakotay nahm ihr Angebot gerne an und so nahmen sie beide auf der Couch in der Mitte das Quartiers Platz. Dann begann Chakotay mit seinem Bericht.

„Das samerianische Reich ist eine sehr alte Kultur. Sie haben ungefähr zeitgleich mit der Menschheit den Warpantrieb entdeckt und begannen ihre ersten Ausflüge ins All zu machen, doch die samerianischen Ingenieure waren ausgeklügelte Tüftler genug, um ihre Schiffe im Gegensatz zu denen der Menschen viel schneller so zu entwickeln, dass sie gegnerischen Angriffen standhielten. Über Jahrhunderte hinweg eroberte man ein Sternensystem nach dem anderen. Vor circa 200 Jahren hatte das samerianische Reich seine größte Ausdehnung, es umfasste mehrere tausend Parsecs und über eine Million bewohnte Planeten. Das Interessante daran: In dieser Blütezeit hatten samerianische Frauen genau dieselben Rechte, wie ihre Männer."

„Donnerwetter!" entfuhr es Janeway, „Ich möchte wissen, was dann diesen abrupten Wechsel bewirkt hat!"

„Eben das ist ja der Punkt, zu dem ich jetzt kommen wollte! Das samerianische Reich war, wie viele Sternenimperien zentralistisch regiert und zwar von Sameria Prime, dem Planeten in der Mitte des Reiches. Es war eine demokratische Regierung, die auch ein Parlament und einen Senat beinhaltete. Die Völker die später zu diesem Reich kamen, wurden nicht unterdrückt, sondern hatten ihre eigenen Vertreter im Senat, aber eine Spezies, die T'Kaar, ebenfalls Humanoide, waren seit Urgedenken die Todfeinde der Samerianer. Wie bei jeder Blutfehde wussten auch hier die T'Kaar nicht einmal mehr, warum sie die Samerianer hassten, aber sie wollten das Reich um jeden Preis zerstören. Als Humanoide fiel es Ihnen nicht schwer, sich in die Regierung einzuschleichen, ohne dass es auffiel. Nach und nach hatten sie fast die gesamte Regierung infiltriert, bis es zum großen Krieg kam mit großen und blutigen Schlachten. Das samerianische Reich zerfiel und ist heute nur noch ein Bruchteil von damals. In der Zeit nach dem Krieg, der sehr viele Opfer auf beiden Seiten gekostet hatte, schaffte es ein Mann, die Aufmerksamkeit aller Samerianer auf sich zu ziehen: Muhdo, der Prophet.

Er gab sich als religiöser Führer aus, und wollte angeblich seine Landsleute leiten und ihnen Trost spenden. Wir wissen beide, wie sehr sich Leute, die im Elend leben und Schlimmes durchgemacht haben, an einen sogenannten spirituellen Führer klammern, weil sie auf Erlösung und Geleit hoffen, doch Muhdo war wahnsinnig.

Seine Regeln waren Hirngespinste, die er sich in stürmischen Nächten zusammengeträumt hatte und seine Gebote einfach Schwachsinn. Seine Jünger erkannten dies nicht, im Gegenteil, sie schrieben das Meiste von dem auf, was er je gesagt hatte und nannten es „Den Kodex". Langsam aber sicher zwangen sie den samerianischen Bürgern die Gesetze des Kodex auf, die sich freiwillig fügten und gehorchten. Dass Muhdo ein Irrer war geriet in Vergessenheit und man nahm den Inhalt des Kodex als unanfechtbare Tatsache an."

„Aber was hat das alles mit den Frauen zu tun? Ich sehe ja ein, dass die Samerianer sehr fundamentalistisch leben, aber wie verloren denn die Frauen ihrer Rechte?"

„Im Grunde ist die Geschichte lächerlich. Muhdo hatte wohl einige zerbrochene Beziehungen und kam auch sonst nicht gut mit Frauen aus – er lernte sie zu hassen. So fand seine individuelle Einstellung über den Kodex Einzug in den Herzen aller samerianischen Männer. Von dem Tag an, als der Kodex Gesetz wurde, was er bis heute geblieben ist, hatten Frauen keine Rechte mehr und das verdanken sie dem Wahnsinn eines einzigen Mannes."

„Was wurde dann aus den T'Kaar, nachdem sie das samerianische Reich zum Zusammenbruch gebracht hatten?"

„Auch heute führen die Samerianer noch Krieg gegen die T'Kaar, doch beide Völker sind gleich stark, so dass es nie wirkliche Siege gibt, nur unzählige Raumschlachten mit noch unzähligeren Toten. Ein unnötiger, blutiger, jahrhundertealter Krieg."

„Denken Sie, was ich denke, Chakotay? Boltic hat uns etwas verschwiegen. Die Voyager ist wehrlos, wir sind auf unsere Eskorte angewiesen. Sie sagen, die T'Kaar sind den Samerianern gleichwertig? Dann haben wir bei einem Angriff nicht die geringste Chance und unsere Eskorte kann genauso leicht ausgelöscht werden. Ich fürchte, wenn es doch dazu kommen sollte, dann... Gnade uns Gott!"

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie meinen Einwand, aber Ihre Geschichte ist unlogisch."

Chakotay seufzte. Es war wohl doch nicht so gut gewesen, eine Konferenz wegen der Gefahr die von den T'Kaar drohen konnte, einzuberufen, aber andererseits, beschloss er sich anzuhören, was Tuvok ihm nun zu sagen hatte.

„Weshalb? Ich finde die Geschichte eigentlich ziemlich einleuchtend. Wo liegt hier der logische Fehler?" wollte auch Mister Paris wissen.

„Ich fürchte Sie haben sich zu sehr von der wirklich spannenden Erzählung mitreißen lassen. Aber überlegen Sie doch selbst: Wenn es in Vergessenheit geriet, dass Muhdo wahnsinnig war und jeder seine Gesetze für absolut nimmt, wieso können wir dann davon wissen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass jeder Geschichtsschreiber diese Tatsachen als erstes vertuscht hätte. Wieso finden wir sie dann auf einem PADD von Mister Neelix wieder? Können wir dieser Chronik, so detailliert sie auch sein mag, überhaupt glauben?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich im Raum.

Chakotay konnte Wortfetzen wie „Da ist was Wahres dran!" und „Wieso sind wir da nicht selbst draufgekommen?" heraushören.

Tuvok hatte zweifelsohne Recht, doch worauf konnte man noch vertrauen?

Es war schließlich Harry, der einen einleuchtenden Erklärungsversuch abgab: „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten. Die eine ist, dass diese Geschichte frei erfunden wurde, um uns einzuschüchtern, doch das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Wer würde sich die Mühe machen, einen so langen Text zu erfinden, da könnte er auch gleich die Wahrheit schreiben. Das macht keinen Sinn, aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich überzeugt davon, dass die samerianische Regierung nichts von der Existenz dieser Daten weiß. Ich glaube viel mehr, dass eine kleine Gruppe vielleicht von Separatisten die Wahrheit herausfand, aber alleine nicht in der Lage ist, die Regierung zu überzeugen, dass die Gesetze im Grunde ohne sinnvolle Grundlage sind. Indem sie uns und vielleicht auch anderen Schiffen diese Informationen zuspielen, versuchen sie vielleicht Hilfe zu bekommen, oder zumindest zu erreichen, dass die wahren Geschehnisse nicht vergessen werden. Möglicherweise dürften wir all das gar nicht wissen."

„Man müsste herausfinden, wer Neelix das PADD gegeben hatte..." sinnierte Tom.

„Ich werde ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragen", entgegnete Chakotay, „aber vorher müssten wir noch eine Kleinigkeit klären, wegen der ich Sie eigentlich zusammengerufen habe: die T'Kaar. Ob es sie nun gibt oder nicht, wir sollten einige Vorkehrungen treffen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird", unterbrach ihn nun James Kinley, der der ganzen Debatte eigentlich nur gelangweilt zugehört hatte.

„Und wieso?" fragte Chakotay leicht gereizt. Er bedauerte es, den Mann vorübergehend zu den Führungsoffizieren zählen zu müssen, doch so hatte er ihn immer im Auge.

„Nun", entgegnete Kinley gelangweilt, „weil sie uns nichts tun werden. Wir sind ihnen egal, sie hassen nur die Samerianer. Vielleicht eliminieren sie unsere Eskorte und die Voyager kann sehen, wo sie bleibt, doch ich glaube nicht, dass sie unser Schiff direkt angreifen."

„Und was ist mit den Samerianern an Bord? Wenn die T'Kaar wirklich einen jahrhundertelangen Krieg gegen diese Spezies führen, wissen Sie auch, dass die begleiteten Schiffe immer eine kleine Delegation an Bord haben werden und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Delegation mit dem Leben davonkommen lassen, immerhin wären sie Zeugen."

„Schön, aber wie sollen wir uns vor den T'Kaar schützen, ohne dass unsere Aufpasser es merken? Sie würden eine Änderung der Phaserkonfiguration genauso merken, wie wenn wir einfach die Schilde wieder hochfahren. Und etwas anderes wird wohl kaum helfen. Wenn die T'Kaar so mächtig sind, dass sie samerianische Schiffe problemlos zerstören können, wäre die Voyager ohne Schilde und Waffen sowieso nur ein Insekt, das man zertritt, die Mühe können wir uns sparen."

So wenig Chakotay diesen Kinley leiden konnte, er musste im trotzdem zustimmen, genau wie der Rest der Anwesenden. Aber man hatte zumindest darüber gesprochen.

Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass die T'Kaar vernünftig genug waren, die Voyager aus dem Spiel zu lassen – wenn es sie überhaupt gab!

„Ich dachte diese Konferenz endet gar nicht mehr", stöhnte Tom Paris.

Er war einmal wieder mit seinem Freund Harry auf dem Weg zum Casino, immerhin war Mittagspause und sie hatten eine Wette abgeschlossen.

„Ich fand Chakotays Geschichte ziemlich interessant", widersprach Harry seinem Freund. „Immerhin müssen wir mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Es ist nie gut zwischen zwei sich bekriegende Fronten zu geraten und auch noch wehrlos zu sein. Wir sind der Willkür der anderen ausgeliefert. Vielleicht benutzt unsere Eskorte uns auch als lebenden Schutzschild, im Falle eines Angriffs."

„Soweit will ich noch gar nicht denken. Wer sagt denn, dass wir überhaupt angegriffen werden?"

„Wir werden sehen. Aber nun zu etwas anderem: Haben Sie sich mittlerweile etwas für Mister Tuvok überlegt? Heute sind Sie dran mit dem ersten Teil unserer Wette, Sie hatten nun über einen Tag Zeit!" Tom grinste über beide Ohren.

„Natürlich habe ich das. Sie werden staunen. Ein Zucken mit der Wimper zählt ja schließlich auch schon."

Auch Harry grinste, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. Er gab seinem Freund keine allzu großen Chancen, und wenn er sich noch so anstrengte.

„Na, da bin ich ja gespannt. Kommt Tuvok eigentlich heute ins Casino? In den letzten Tagen war er nämlich nicht da."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles bestens verlaufen."

Die beiden holten sich zwei Tabletts mit dem Mittagessen bei Neelix ab, der hinter seiner Theke stand, und suchten sich einen freien Tisch, wo sie sich niederließen und anfingen zu essen.

Anspannung regte sich in Tom, denn er war seiner bei weitem nicht so sicher wie er Harry versuchte Glauben zu machen.

Es bestanden berechtige Zweifel, ob Tuvok überhaupt kommen würde, auch wenn es Tom hoffte. Das, was er geplant hatte, war nämlich nur im Casino ausführbar.

Mittlerweile hatten er und Harry aufgegessen und die Mittagspause war fast vorbei und der Vulkanier war immer noch nicht gekommen.

Als Tom gerade aufhören wollte, zu hoffen, betrat Tuvok den Raum.

Langsam erhob sich der junge Pilot des Schiffs und ging so unauffällig wie möglich hinüber zum Tresen. Scheinbar unbeteiligt betrachtete er die Früchte, die in einer Schale auf eben diesem Tresen lagen und wartete ab, denn wie er sich erhofft hatte näherte sich auch Lieutenant Commander Tuvok der Theke, um sich ein Tablett mit Essen auszusuchen.

Tom wusste, dass der Vulkanier noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen würde, um sich zu entscheiden. Eilig bestellte er sich bei Neelix einen heißen Kaffee.

Der kleine Talaxianer kam der Bitte so schnell wie möglich nach, noch brauchte er Tuvok ja nicht zu bedienen. Lächelnd nahm Tom das Getränk entgegen.

Noch lief alles nach Plan. Sowie er die Tasse in der Hand hielt, tat er, als hätte er sich fürchterlich verbrannt, schüttete dem neben sich stehenden Vulkanier scheinbar aus Versehen den Kaffee über die Uniform und ließ die Tasse dann fallen, dabei schüttelte er seine Hand, wie als hätte er Schmerzen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Harry sehen, der nun genauso gespannt, wie er selbst auf die Reaktion Tuvoks wartete.

Doch dieser drehte sich lediglich um und blieb vollkommen ruhig.

„An Ihrer Stelle, Mister Paris, würde ich das nächste Mal weniger heißen Kaffee bestellen!"

Tom lächelte nervös.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, es war keine Absicht. Ich repliziere Ihnen auch eine neue Uniform."

„Danke, das ist nicht notwendig."

„Na dann... ähm nochmals Entschuldigung!"

Immer noch seine Hand schüttelnd kehrte Tom wieder zu seinem Freund Harry zurück, der nun hämisch grinste.

„Ich muss zugeben, das war beeindruckend, aber er ist ruhig geblieben, wie ein Stein. Du hast keine Chance."

„Das werden wir sehen! Und außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du morgen besser sein wirst. Du musst dir ja noch etwas einfallen lassen."

„Glaub mir, das werde ich."

Nun war auch diese Mittagspause zu Ende und die beiden Freunde kehrten, so wie der Rest der Anwesenden wieder auf ihre Station zurück.

„Welcher Idiot hat meinen Hydroschraubenschlüssel verlegt? Ich werde ihn finden und umbringen!" Einmal wieder brachten B'Elannas Flüche Kathryn Janeway zum Lächeln.

„Wir alle leiden unter dieser Hitze hier."

Die Halbklingonin stöhnte auf.

„Mein Gott, wie soll ich ohne Werkzeug die Klimaautomatik reparieren?"

„Wo haben Sie den Schraubenschlüssel das letzte Mal gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihn da hinten auf die Konsole gelegt und bin dann fortgegangen, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen."

„Wirklich seltsam..."

„Ja, zumal ich danach unmittelbar mit den Reparaturarbeiten beginnen wollte, ich habe ihn mir schon extra gerichtet!"

„Soll ich Ihnen suchen helfen?"

„Und Ihre Arbeit?"

„Ich bin doch längst fertig, heute sollte ich nur ein paar Energieverteiler warten, das war schnell gemacht."

„Ich vergaß, Sie verstehen ja auch was von Technik.."

„Eben. Nur das elende Schrubben von Plasmaleitungen ärgert mich, es ist zwar anspruchslos, aber langwierig."

„Da kann ich Ihnen nur Recht geben, ich finde..."

„Dürfte ich die Damen bei ihrem kleinen Klatsch unterbrechen? Sie sind zum _Arbeiten_ hier!" Erschrocken drehten sich die zwei Frauen um und blickten in das triumphierende Gesicht von Subcommander Boltic.

Endlich hatte er sie erwischt.

Er wusste genau, dass die meisten hier sich vor der Arbeit drückten und das war der lebende Beweis. B'Elanna schnappte entrüstet nach Luft, doch bevor sie irgendetwas sagen konnte, gab ihr Janeway per Zeichen zu verstehen, dass sie lieber ruhig sein sollte. _Ich erledige das! _

„Guten Morgen, Subcommander! Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen?"

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, versuchen Sie sich nicht herauszureden, ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe!!"

„Wirklich? Nicht immer scheinen die Dinge so, wie sie wirklich sind..."

Er blickte sie an, sie stand vor ihm, die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt und machte überhaupt keine Anstalten zu ihrem Posten zurückzugehen.

Das Schlimmste aber war, dass sie nicht einmal grinste, sie machte ein ernstes Gesicht und sich dabei über ihn lustig. Er beschloss vorsichtig zu sein, bei dem was er als nächstes sagte. Ihr Tonfall gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er garantiert, wie schon so oft, im Unrecht war.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Sind Sie etwa nicht zum Arbeiten hier?"

„Doch das bin ich. Aber es gibt keine Befehle, was ich machen soll, wenn ich mit meiner befohlenen Arbeit fertig bin. Außerdem hat meine Freundin ihren Hydroschraubenschlüssel verlegt und ich wollte ihr suchen helfen."

Boltic hatte es geahnt.

„Verdammt", dachte er, „du lernst es nie. Wenn sie nicht im Recht ist, wird sie auch nicht sarkastisch, also pass das nächste mal besser auf, was du sagst."

Er wollte sich keine weitere Blöße geben, doch eines wusste er, bevor die Voyager den samerianischen Raum verlassen würde, würde sich seine Denkweise ein wenig verändert haben. _Wie macht sie das nur?_ Eigentlich mochte er die degradierte Kommandantin des Schiffs nicht sonderlich und sie ihn genauso wenig, doch etwas an ihrer Art traf ihn immer ins Schwarze.

„Tuvok an Chakotay!"

„Sprechen Sie!"

Gelangweilt saß Chakotay auf seinem Kommandosessel und wäre über ein wenig Abwechslung froh gewesen.

„Einer der Samerianer ist tot. Fähnrich Miller hat die Leiche eben in der Shuttlerampe gefunden!"

„Ich bin sofort da!"

Solche Abwechslung hatte er sich nun doch nicht gewünscht. Während er zum Turbolift eilte, folgte er noch einer inneren Eingebung: „Chakotay an Neelix, kommen Sie bitte so schnell wie möglich zur Shuttlerampe!"

„Verstanden Captain, ich eile!"

In der Shuttlerampe hatte sich eine große Menschenansammlung gebildet, als Chakotay endlich eintraf. Neben Tuvok mit seinen Sicherheitsleuten und Fähnrich Joseph Miller war außerdem Subcommander Boltic mit zwei seiner Offiziere anwesend und alle starrten auf die blutverschmierte Leiche, die auf dem Boden lag.

Kurz nach Chakotay betrat auch Neelix den Ort des Geschehens.

„Ich habe mich so gut es ging beeilt... oh mein Gott!" keuchte er außer Atem.

„Meine Herren, ich würde Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen!" rief Chakotay nun, um die Aufmerksamkeit des murmelnden Menschenhaufens auf sich zu ziehen.

Sofort kehrte Stille ein.

„Mister Miller, als Sie den Toten gefunden haben, wie lange war er schätzungsweise schon tot?" „Schwer zu schätzen. Ich denke sein Herz hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon mindestens zwei Stunden aufgehört zu schlagen und dann habe ich sofort Lieutenant Commander Tuvok informiert."

„Wissen Sie, was er in der Shuttlerampe gemacht haben könnte?"

„Captain, ich unterbreche Sie ja nur ungern", schaltete sich nun Boltic ein, „aber er war immer noch einer meiner Männer und ich denke, wenn überhaupt kenne ich als einziger seine Motive, außer ihm selbst natürlich. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie von ihm noch viel erfahren werden. Karmus war ein guter Mann, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer ihn aus dem Weg räumen wollte. Das hier ist eindeutig Mord."

„Selbstmord schließen Sie also vollkommen aus?"

„Ein Samerianer bringt sich nicht um, das widerspricht dem Kodex!"

„Mister Tuvok, haben Sie alle Spuren gesichert?"

„Jawohl Captain!"

„Gut. Chakotay an Transporterraum! Erfassen Sie den Toten in der Shuttlerampe und beamen Sie ihn in die Krankenstation. Der Doktor soll eine Obduktion vornehmen."

Die Leiche schien sich in blauem Licht aufzulösen und verschwand dann.

„Mister Boltic, wenn Sie sich von dem Toten noch verabschieden wollen und es vorziehen sollten, eine Bestattungszeremonie vorzunehmen, dann steht Ihnen das frei."

„Ich danke Ihnen. Meine Leute und ich werden davon gerne Gebrauch machen. Wir ziehen uns jetzt zurück, damit Sie freie Hand haben, aber bitte benachrichtigen Sie mich bei neuen Erkenntnissen!" „Das werde ich tun. Danke für Ihre Kooperation!"

Als Boltic mit seinen Begleitern die Shuttlerampe verlassen hatte, konnte Chakotay endlich zur Sache kommen und das fragen, was ihn am meisten interessierte: „Mister Neelix, haben Sie sich den Toten genau angesehen?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

„War es derselbe, der Ihnen vor ein paar Tagen die Daten überlassen hatte?"

Der Talaxianer verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, dann meinte er überzeugt: „Jawohl, das war er Captain!"

„Dann hat er seinen Hilferuf mit dem Leben bezahlt..."

„Wie meinen, Captain?"

„Ach nichts. Ich danke Ihnen für die Information, das hat mir sehr geholfen." Jedenfalls wusste er nun sicher, dass der Mörder aus den Reihen der Samerianer war und nicht aus der Crew der Voyager. Es war ein Fanatiker, der für den Schutz des Kodex bereit war, über Leichen zu gehen und das schlimmste war: Hatte man den Überbringer des PADDs getötet, so war das ein Beweis für die Wahrheit des Inhalts. Es bedeutete, dass es die T'Kaar tatsächlich gab und die Voyager mittendrin, möglicherweise sogar in der Falle, saß.

Er wünschte sich, mit Janeway sprechen zu können, doch die konnte im Moment genauso wenig tun. Außerdem hatte sie erst in drei Stunden Dienstschluss. Seufzend beschloss er zur Brücke zurückzukehren.

„Neue Erkenntnisse, Doktor?"

Nervös lief Chakotay in der Krankenstation hin und her.

Das Hologramm schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich muss sie enttäuschen. Das einzige was ich erkennen kann, ist dass man ihm die Halsschlagader aufgeschlitzt hat, aber das habe ich Ihnen schon vor einer halben Stunde gesagt."

„Ja, das war Ihre erste Bemerkung! Aber ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Warum schlitzt man jemandem im Zeitalter der Phaser noch die Adern auf?"

„Nun, wenn Ihnen das weiterhilft, es sieht nicht aus, als sei der Mann hinterrücks ermordet worden. Ich tippe auf einen Ritualmord. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde und versuchte seinem Verfolger zu entkommen. Er war wohl auf dem Weg um eines der Shuttles zu nehmen und zu fliehen, als er gestellt wurde. Doch ich denke, da kann Ihnen dieser Mister Boltic besser helfen, ich bin nur für die medizinische Seite da und die wäre ja nun geklärt."

„Dafür danke ich Ihnen. Was Sie sagen ist zwar bis jetzt nur reine Spekulation, aber es hat eine gewisse Logik. Ich werde noch einmal Mister Tuvok zu Rate ziehen. Wir müssen alle die Augen offenhalten. Jetzt sowieso."

„Spekulation? Nein, Captain, ich habe einige Beweise für meine Version: wie meine meine medizinischen Scans eindeutig beweisen, hat sich unser Freund hier vor seinem Tod noch einmal sehr verausgabt. In seinen Muskeln ist eine erhöhte Sauerstoffkonzentration, wie nach einem schnellen Lauf, einer Flucht. Außerdem sind an seinen Armen Druckstellen, die von einem festen Griff stammen. Er wurde verfolgt und gestellt. Er kannte seinen Mörder."

„Zu dumm, dass wir ihn nicht kennen! Wenn Sie mich fragen ist auch Subcommander Boltic, trotz seiner Einstellung, nicht begeistert davon. Ob er von dem PADD wusste?"

„Wovon sprechen Sie?" Chakotay merkte, dass er schon zum zweiten Mal Selbstgespräche führte. „Ich erkläre es Ihnen ein anderes Mal, es ist jetzt zu kompliziert. Vielleicht zählt jede Sekunde."

Damit verließ er die Krankenstation, um die Gästequartiere aufzusuchen, immerhin hatte er ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Vor Subcommander Boltics Quartier angekommen, atmete Chakotay noch einmal tief durch, bevor er den Türsummer betätigte - ihm stand ein unangenehmes Gespräch bevor.

Boltic öffnete sofort die Tür.

„Ich grüße Sie Captain, ich habe Sie erwartet. Wann können wir den Toten bestatten?"

„Guten Tag, Subcommander. Alles der Reihe nach. Sie baten mich, ich solle Sie sofort über neue Erkenntnisse informieren, deswegen bin ich hier. Aber ich habe auch einige Fragen an Sie." „Natürlich. Aber möchten Sie nicht eintreten? Ich bin interessiert, was Sie herausgefunden haben." Chakotay tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Danke sehr. Da das, was ich zu sagen habe, länger dauern wird, schlage ich vor wir setzen uns."

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

Nachdem die beiden Herren Platz genommen hatten, begann Chakotay mit seinem Bericht. Er erzählte alles, was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen war, angefangen bei dem PADD, über die Gedanken, die er und seine Crew sich über die Gefahr gemacht hatten, bis hin zu den Ideen des Doktors. Boltic hörte ihm geduldig und aufmerksam zu.

Nachdem Chakotay geendet hatte meinte der Samerianer nachdenklich: „Also war Karmus ein Separatist. Das hätte ich dem fleißigen, schüchternen Jungen niemals zugetraut. Trotzdem ist das kein Grund, ihn niederzumetzeln. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer von meinen Leuten das war. Ich fürchte, ich muss Ihnen jetzt wohl einiges erklären.

Seit einigen Jahren gibt es in unserem Reich einige Stimmen, die behaupten, unser Volk hätte über Jahrhunderte hinweg lediglich an die Hirngespinste eines Irren geglaubt. Diese Leute nennen sich in der Tat Separatisten, wie Ihr Fähnrich Kim sehr treffend bemerkt hat, denn sie spalten sich von der Lebensweise der restlichen Samerianer ab. Wie die meisten unseres Volkes halte auch ich nicht viel von ihren Ideen. Muhdo war ein Heiliger und kein Wahnsinniger.

Seine Lehren als Schwachsinn abzutun ist frevelhaft. Im Grunde arbeiten sie gegen die Regierung und machen sich strafbar. Manchmal werden sie auch regelrecht verfolgt, und, wie Karmus, getötet. Wer immer dies tat, hat nichts Illegales getan, er hat ja einen Staatsfeind eliminiert. Trotzdem würde ich niemals einen Separatisten töten, denn auch wenn ich seine Meinung nicht teile, hat er doch ein Recht darauf sie zu haben.

Leider lassen sich die Gesetze des Kodex über die Behandlung von solchen Leuten nicht aus und deshalb kann jeder mit einem Separatisten nach seinem Gutdünken verfahren, was ich sehr bedauere. Es steht mir jedoch in keinster Weise zu, die Gesetze zu kritisieren, sie sind vom Heiligen selbst. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen nun unsere Lage?"

Chakotay nickte.

„Ich denke schon. Aber die Voyager wird sich auf keinen Fall in Ihre Angelegenheiten mischen, viel mehr interessiert mich, was Sie über die T'Kaar wissen."

„Die T'Kaar! Natürlich, die hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich fürchte, wir haben Ihrer Crew etwas verschwiegen, denn eigentlich sollten Sie nichts von deren Existenz erfahren. Sie greifen normalerweise jedes samerianische Schiff an und versuchen es zu zerstören, doch da wir genauso mächtig sind, enden solcherlei Gefechte immer ohne Überlebende. Sie sind in der Tat hoch entwickelt und Ihr Schiff hätte alleine nicht die geringste Chance. In der letzten Zeit haben sie ihre Angriffe jedoch reduziert. Ich muss sagen, das beunruhigt mich sehr, denn dann führen sie bestimmt etwas im Schilde. Ich bete zu Muhdo, dass wir nicht auf sie treffen werden. Mögen wir nie herausfinden, was sie planen."

„Ich danke Ihnen für diese Informationen Subcommander, doch nun muss ich leider gehen, die Pflicht ruft."

„Dafür habe ich Verständnis, auch ich danke Ihnen für die neuen Erkenntnisse, das stellt den Fall in einem anderen Licht da."

Die Männer blickten sich noch einmal kurz an, dann verließ Chakotay das Quartier und machte sich endgültig auf den Weg zur Brücke. Wie gerne hätte er mit dem richtigen Captain der Voyager gesprochen, er war ja nur der falsche. Dennoch musste er vorerst alleine damit zurechtkommen. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, das war erst der Anfang.

„Hoffentlich behalte ich Unrecht. Wir wollen doch nur dieses Gebiet ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu bewältigen." Und dabei hatte es zu Beginn noch so amüsant ausgesehen. Nicht immer waren die Dinge, wie sie auf den ersten Blick schienen.


	6. VI

Kathryn Janeway lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie war froh endlich, liegen zu können und sich auszuruhen, obwohl sie noch nicht schlafen konnte.

Es war zwar ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, doch müde war sie nicht, nur erschöpft. Wenigstens hatte B'Elanna heute die Klimakontrollen reparieren können was zur Folge hatte, dass es nicht mehr so unerträglich heiß gewesen war.

Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie an den bösen Blick der Halbklingonin dachte, als Crewman Betty Williams ihr eingeschüchtert den vermissten Hydroschraubenschlüssel zurückgebracht hatte. Das junge Mädchen hatte sich das Werkzeug ohne B'Elannas Wissen ausgeborgt und sie damit zu einer großartigen Suchaktion veranlasst. Natürlich war es Betty peinlich gewesen, als sie erfuhr, wem der Schraubenschlüssel gehört hatte, immerhin hatte man B'Elannas Flüche das ganze Deck hören können.

Jedenfalls hatte sie ihr Werkzeug wiederbekommen und nun funktionierte wieder alles.

Nach weiterem Nachdenken kam es Janeway in den Sinn, dass sie schon lange nichts mehr von der Führungsetage gehört hatte. Sie schob täglich ihre Schicht, doch was auf der Brücke vorging, erfuhr sie seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr. Vorher hatte Chakotay ihr täglich einen Bericht abgestattet und nun war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Doch heute war es zu spät noch etwas zu unternehmen und so beschloss sie, sich am nächsten Tag über die schiffsweiten Vorfälle zu erkundigen.

Es musste etwas mit der Geschichte, mit den mysteriösen T'Kaar zu tun haben, die Chakotay ihr vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hatte - seitdem hatte sie auch nichts mehr von ihm gehört.

„Hoffentlich planen sie keinen Angriff!", dachte sie.

Aber noch war alles ruhig geblieben in den letzten Tagen, kein roter Alarm, nichts. Es musste also noch etwas anderes passiert sein.

Plötzlich musste sie an Subcommander Boltic denken. Auch ihn hatte sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er war dieses Mal nicht erschienen, um sie zu ärgern, oder, wie er es nannte, um auf sie aufzupassen. Sie musste sich eingestehen, er war ein gutaussehender, attraktiver Mann und er hatte eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, aber sie mochte ihn nicht.

Er war zu überheblich und arrogant, um ihn zu mögen. Sie wusste, dass er versuchte ihr zu beweisen, dass sie unfähig war, aber bisher war sie immer raffiniert genug gewesen, um das zu verhindern und ihn selbst als Verlierer dastehen zu lassen. Wieder musste sie schmunzeln. Sie hatte ihr tägliches Wortgefecht heute direkt vermisst.

Ob sie ihn am Ende doch überzeugen konnte, dass sie fähig war, ein Schiff zu kommandieren? Aber eigentlich brauchte sie sich nichts vorzumachen, er würde seine Denkweise niemals ändern.

Sie musste gähnen, es war wieder viel zu spät geworden. Müde drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und war dann sofort eingeschlafen.

„Paris an Chakotay!"

Erschrocken wachte Chakotay aus seinem sowieso unruhigen Schlaf auf und begann seinen Kommunikator zu suchen, um seinem Vertreter auf der Brücke antworten zu können.

Wieder ertönte es: „Paris an Chakotay!"

„Jaja, ich komm ja schon!"

Endlich hatte er das Gerät gefunden.

„Chakotay hier!!"

„Kommen Sie besser so schnell wie möglich auf die Brücke, es ist wichtig!"

„Ich beeile mich!"

Grummelnd suchte Chakotay nach seinen Schuhen. Er hasste es, aufgeweckt zu werden, aber immerhin schien es sich um etwas Wichtig zu handeln. Er schnappte sich seine Uniform und zog sie sich so schnell es ging über den Schlafanzug, die Jacke noch im Gehen zumachend. Verschlafen betrat er kurz darauf die Brücke, die, wie immer in der Nacht, nur halb besetzt war.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er leicht gereizt.

„Sir, unsere samerianische Eskorte..." erwiderte Tom Paris, der ihn vertrat.

„Was ist damit?"

„Sie ist spurlos verschwunden..."

„Können Sie das wiederholen?"

„Die Sensoren zeigen sie nicht mehr an und auch auf dem Schirm sind sie nicht zu erkennen."

„Haben Sie nach Trümmern gescannt?"

„Ja, Sir, wir haben nichts gefunden."

„Wann verschwanden Sie von unseren Sensoren?"

„Vor zehn Minuten."

Entsetzen packte Chakotay, als er begriff.

„Sofort die Schilde hoch und roter Alarm!" schrie er.

„Ich will, dass alle auf Ihre Posten gehen, auch die Frauen. Und unsere „Gäste" sollen sich in den unteren Decks aufhalten! Ich will keinen von ihnen auf der Brücke sehen!"

„Aye Sir!"

Kurz darauf war die Voyager in gedämpftes Licht getaucht und die Indikatorflächen blinkten rot. „Verdammt!" fluchte Chakotay. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel des Captains, den Tom für ihn räumte. „Mister Paris gehen Sie wieder zu Ihrem Posten als Pilot, ich brauche Sie, wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen wollen!"

Der junge Mann leistete dem Befehl Folge, auch wenn er es nicht so recht verstand. Die Eskorte war zwar verschwunden, doch wo war die Gefahr?

Auf Deck 15 war die Stimmung mehr als nur nervös. Mittlerweile war die gesamte Crew der Voyager zwar auf den Beinen, aber nicht unbedingt wach. Trotzdem ging eine schleichende Angst um.

Chakotay hatte vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde durch das schiffsweite Interkomm bekannt gegeben, dass die samerianische Eskorte verschwunden war und alle Mitglieder der Besatzung gebeten so schnell wie möglich auf ihre Posten zu gehen.

„Was für Posten? Als ob wir hier unten das Schiff retten... Wir werden Heldentaten vollbringen!" Kathryn Janeway konnte ihre degradierte Chefingenieurin ohne große Problem im Getümmel ausmachen, B'Elannas Kommentare waren einfach unüberhörbar.

„Das haben Sie bereits, immerhin funktioniert die Klimaautomatik wieder. Wir müssen also nicht schwitzen."

„Oh, nein sicher nicht. Wir alle hatten noch nie Angstschweiß."

„Schön, aber wenn das Schiff explodiert, haben wir eh keine Zeit mehr zum Schwitzen und sind alle wohltemperiert gestorben," mischte sich Jennifer Ryan ein, diejenige, über deren Werkzeugkoffer Janeway vor ein paar Tagen gestolpert war. Sie war noch recht jung, reichte aber an Sarkasmus fast an B'Elanna heran.

Allerdings gesellte sich zu ihrem frechen Mundwerk eine gehörige Portion Schusseligkeit, so dass sie eigentlich fast niemand ernst nehmen konnte.

„Immerhin etwas", erwiderte Janeway abwesend, jemand anderes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt: Subcommander Boltic. Sie konnte seine Angst förmlich spüren und plötzlich tat er ihr leid. Seine Leute und sicher einige Freunde waren verschwunden und sie wollte nicht mehr Kathryn heißen, wenn sie nicht tot waren.

Wahrscheinlich sah er seinen Tod gerade bildlich vor Augen, denn er kannte die T'Kaar bestimmt gut genug um zu wissen, was in der Regel auf solche Vorkommnisse folgte. Sie beschloss ihn anzusprechen. Trotz B'Elannas verwunderter Frage, wo sie denn hin wolle, bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch das Getümmel. Enttäuscht sah sie, dass er sich auf den Turbolift zubewegte. Er wollte bestimmt auf die Brücke und dorthin konnte sie ihm nicht folgen. Sie musste sich beeilen.

Als sie sah, dass es aussichtslos war ihn noch zu erreichen, rief sie kurzerhand: „Subcommander Boltic, warten Sie!"

Überrascht drehte er sich um und sie sah wieder die alte Überheblichkeit in seinen Augen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Auf die Brücke, ich kann Ihrem Captain wertvolle Hilfe in Bezug auf die T'Kaar liefern!"

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.."

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, wie kommen Sie zu dieser infamen Äußerung?"

„Wenn Ihre Schiffe schon öfter spurlos verschwunden wären, hätten Sie inzwischen neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Sie wissen genauso wenig wie wir, was die T'Kaar vorhaben. Ganz abgesehen davon ist ihr Platz hier. Sie wollten uns bewachen. Gilt das nur dann, wenn wir brav unsere Arbeit verrichten oder auch in Notsituationen? Schon vergessen, wir sind FRAUEN, wir sind unfähig uns zu wehren."

„Wenn, wird sowieso das ganze Schiff auf einmal zerstört."

„Dann können Sie genauso gut hierbleiben. Bei rotem Alarm werden die Turbolifte für alle an Bord außer der Kommandocrew außer Kraft gesetzt. Wollen Sie wirklich 15 Decks durch Jefferiesröhren kriechen?"

Er stöhnte auf.

„Nun gut, ich bleibe, aber sagen Sie Ihren Frauen sie sollen sich verteilen. Das hält man ja nicht aus." „Schon vergessen", säuselte sie, „ich darf keine Befehle erteilen..."

Er verdrehte die Augen. Diese Frau war das Unverschämteste was ihm bislang untergekommen war. Er hatte es noch nie geschafft, ihr eine passende Antwort zu geben, immer behielt sie das letzte Wort. Mit einem Wink rief er seine Männer zu sich.

„Sagt den Frauen, sie sollen sich verteilen, am besten an die Arbeit gehen, das ist geschickter, wie wenn sie alle auf einem Haufen stehen. Erstens kann man dann wieder atmen und zweitens schneller durchkommen, im Notfall."

Die Männer nickten nur kurz, dann befolgten Sie den Befehl.

„Und Sie, haben Sie keine Arbeit?" wandte er sich nun an Janeway.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", erwiderte sie, „aber ich werde schauen, wo ich mithelfen kann!"

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich von Boltic. Richtig wohl war ihr, trotz der schlagfertigen Antworten, nicht. Immerhin befand sich das Schiff im Alarmzustand und das Schlimmste stand noch bevor.

„Captain, wir werden gerufen!"

„Was woher? Zeigen die Sensoren irgendetwas an?"

„Nein, Sir!"

„Sagen sie Mister Kim in der Astrometrie, er soll sie rekalibrieren. Auf den Schirm!"

„Aye Sir!"

Der junge Mann, er hieß soweit sich Chakotay erinnerte, Philip Edwards, kam dem Befehl prompt nach.

Als der Kommandant auf den riesigen Schirm im Vordergrund der Brücke sah, keuchte er vor Überraschung auf, so wie die meisten Anwesenden. Der mysteriöse Rufer sah aufgrund seiner Uniform aus, wie ein samerianischer Offizier und doch sagte er etwas ganz anderes: „Senken Sie sofort Ihre Schilde!"

„Dürfte ich zuerst erfahren wer Sie sind?"

„Meine Name ist unwichtig, doch ich bin Oberster Kapitän der Raumflotte des Sternenreichs von T'Kaar. Senken Sie die Schilde!"

„Sie sind also T'Kaar? Sagen Sie, was ist mit unserer Eskorte geschehen?"

Der Mann auf dem Bildschirm schien sichtbar ungehalten zu werden, doch dann antwortete er: „Unsere neuste Waffe. Sie zerstört Schiffe, ohne etwas von ihnen übrig zu lassen indem sie sie in Energie konvertiert. Sie ist ebenfalls so konstruiert, dass sie die Schilde durchdringen kann. Von den Samerianern ist also nichts mehr übrig und das ist auch gut so."

„Aber wieso sollen wir dann bei Ihrer neuen Wunderwaffe überhaupt die Schilde senken? Sie könnten uns einfach vernichten."

„Wir sind keine Monster. Nicht Sie sind unser Feind, sondern die Samerianer, deren Gesetze Sie erst in diese Lage gebracht haben. Wenn Sie unseren Forderungen nachkommen, wird Ihnen nichts geschehen."

„In diesem Fall habe ich wohl kaum eine Wahl. Wir werden die Schilde senken, aber was werden Sie dann tun?"

Eigentlich wunderte sich Chakotay, dass dieser Fremde so bereitwillig auf seine Fragen antwortete, aber er war nicht unglücklich darüber.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ein hohes Mitglied der samerianischen Regierung an Bord haben. Ich werde meine Leute auf Ihr Schiff beamen, die sich dann um diese Person und seine Begleiterkümmern werden. Wenn Sie und Ihre Leute dagegen Widerstand leisten, wird es Ihnen, wie der Eskorte ergehen. Mehr muss ich nicht sagen, oder?"

„Nein, das müssen Sie nicht!"

Damit beendete Chakotay die Verbindung. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte nicht für den Tod dieser Leute verantwortlich sein, auch wenn er sie nicht mochte, doch die T'Kaar konnten das Schiff mit Leichtigkeit eliminieren. Fragend blickte er seinen ersten Offizier Tuvok an.

„Captain, es wäre logisch die Schilde zu senken, die Samerianer sind nicht ganz wehrlos." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich auf der Brücke. Chakotay nickte zögerlich, dann meinte er mit rauer Stimme:

„Schilde senken!"

_Gott gnade Ihnen!_

Entsetzt sah Kathryn Janeway, wie sich auf Deck 15 mehrere Humanoide materialisierten, die Waffen in der Hand hielten. Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, ein Energierelais zu reparieren, doch nun fiel ihr vor Schreck das Werkzeug aus der Hand.

„Die T'Kaar!" flüsterte sie, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie niemand hörte. Sobald sich die Fremden materialisiert hatten, begannen sie auf die Samerianer zu feuern, die sofort in Deckung gingen und das Feuer erwiderten. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Angreifer offenbar kein Interesse an ihren Leuten hatten. Trotzdem wollte sie die wehrlosen Frauen in Sicherheit bringen.

Diese hatten sich schon im hinteren Teil des Decks versammelt und warteten ab. Gelegentlich schrie jemand auf, wenn ein Schuss fiel, doch im Großen und Ganzen wirkten alle sehr gefasst, dank B'Elanna Torres, die wohl auch dafür gesorgt hatte dass sich alle hier trafen.

Es schien niemand zu fehlen.

„Gute Arbeit, B'Elanna! Bitte bringen Sie sie nun auch über die Jefferiesröhren in Sicherheit!"

„Aye, Captain, und Sie?"

„Ich kann doch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie man mein Schiff auseinandernimmt!"

Nickend nahm B'Elanna die Antwort zur Kenntnis, auch wenn sie fand, dass nun nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Scherzen war.

„Wenn Sie schon zurückkehren, nehmen Sie noch meinen Tricorder!" rief sie Janeway noch hinterher, die sich schon wieder ins Getümmel stürzen wollte.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, danke!"

„Fangen Sie!"

Das Gerät flog durch die Luft und Janeway fing es mühelos.

„Viel Glück, B'Elanna!"

„Ihnen auch!"

Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Frauen und Janeway machte sich auf den Weg, den sie schon gekommen war. Mittlerweile säumten einige Leichen den Boden, sowohl samerianische, als auch welche der T'Kaar, die Wände waren zerschossen und an einigen Stellen lagen Leitungen und ähnliches frei. In der Luft lag Rauch und es roch verbrannt.

„Nur damit diese Kerle es wieder ruinieren, haben wir die ganze Zeit dieses Deck auf Vordermann gebracht!" dachte sie wütend.

Mit dem Tricorder sondierte sie die Einschusslöcher und kam zu dem Schluss, dass die T'Kaar ähnliche Phaser, wie sie auch, verwendeten, die auf „Töten" eingestellt waren. Die Verwendung dieser Technik wunderte sie zwar, bei einer technisch überlegenen Rasse, dennoch war es ihr nicht unrecht. Zu dumm, dass es auf diesem Deck keine Notphaser gab, doch hier wurde man in der Regel nicht angegriffen. Sie wusste eigentlich selbst nicht, warum sie noch hier war, aber etwas hielt sie. Sie beschloss dem Pfad der Verwüstung zu folgen, vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren.

Plötzlich sah sie ihn.

Einer der T'Kaar hatte seine Waffe auf Subcommander Boltic gerichtet, der selbst auch einen Phaser in der Hand hielt, wenn auch nun gesenkt. Seine Uniform war leicht angebrannt und ein wenig blutig. Sie ging näher heran, denn keiner der Männer schien sie zu bemerken.

„Nach so vielen Jahren sehen wir uns also wieder. Du hast es weit gebracht",hörte sie den T'Kaar sagen.

„Ja so sieht man sich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du derjenige bist, der mich letztendlich tötet, Iren…"

„Hör mal, auf dich, als hohes Mitglied der Regierung ist ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, das kann ich mir nicht entgehen lassen."

„Natürlich nicht!" Dann bewegte der Fremde seinen Daumen auf den Abzug des Phasers zu. Für Janeway verlief alles in Zeitlupe.

Sie hörte sich „Nein!" schreien, bevor sie sprang, genau in dem Moment, als der Kopfgeldjäger abdrückte. Durch ihren Schrei irritiert verrutschte wohl die Waffe in seiner Hand, denn sie spürte, wie der Strahl sie an der Seite traf, bevor alles schwarz wurde. Überrascht starrte Iren auf die am Boden liegende, leblose Frau und genau diesen Moment nutzte Boltic um seinerseits die Waffe zu heben und zu schießen. Er traf und zwar gut, denn der T'Kaar kippte schreiend nach hinten um, bevor er starb.

Auf der Brücke der Voyager herrschte Totenstille. Jeder ging schweigend seiner Tätigkeit nach und die Indikatorflächen blinkten weiterhin stumm.

Chakotay saß auf dem Sessel des Captains und starrte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich einfach schlecht. Nicht genug, dass er die Samerianer ihrem sicheren Tod überlassen hatte, auch die weiblichen Mitglieder seiner Crew befanden sich auf Deck 15. Er hatte sie unwissentlich in höchste Gefahr gebracht.

Zwar beteuerten die T'Kaar, dass sie an seiner Crew nicht das geringste Interesse hätten, doch er hatte genügend Erfahrung gesammelt, um zu wissen, dass sich bewaffnete Personen auch gerne an Wehrlosen und Unschuldigen austobten.

„Mister Kinley, was sagen Ihnen die Sensoren über Deck 15?"

„Einen Moment... also es gibt noch zwei Lebenszeichen, ein samerianisches und... ein sehr schwaches menschliches."

„Oh Gott, sie sind alle tot!"

„Nein warten Sie, auf Deck 13 empfange ich über fünfzig Lebenszeichen, die meisten menschlich, und der Rest eben bolianisch, vulkanisch, klingonisch.... Unsere Frauen leben!"

Erleichtert atmete Chakotay aus, aber dann packte ihn erneut Unwohlsein.

„Gibt es auf Deck 15 noch Lebenszeichen der T'Kaar?"

„Nein, Sir, keine!"

„Gibt es Anzeichen, dass sie sich wieder von Bord gebeamt haben?"

„Nein, das haben sie nicht."

„Um Gottes Willen, alle T'Kaar und bis auf einen, alle Samerianer tot. Wenn das t'kaarianische Schiff merkt, dass seine Einsatztruppe tot ist, wird es uns vielleicht doch angreifen."

„Captain, von backbord nähert sich ein Schiff!"

Chakotay rollte die Augen. Das waren sie bestimmt.

„Auch das noch. Werden wir gerufen?"

„Nein, warten Sie, doch!"

„Auf den Schirm!!"

Überrascht stellte Chakotay fest, dass das Gesicht auf dem Schirm ein anderes war, als eben noch. Es handelte sich ebenfalls um einen Humanoiden und er wusste nicht, welcher Spezies der Mann angehörte.

Die T'Kaar und die Samerianer wiesen keine äußerlichen Unterschiede auf. Dennoch tippte er auf samerianisch, da das andere Schiff für die Sensoren unsichtbar war. Warum sollte es sich nun enttarnen? Ein samerianisches Schiff wäre ihm auf alle Fälle lieber gewesen, immerhin hatten sie noch einen Überlebenden dieser Spezies an Bord und vielleicht stand ihnen das Schiff dann auch gegen die T'Kaar bei. Doch er wollte nicht zu viel hoffen, sondern abwarten.

Rauch und Brandgestank hing über Deck 15. Man konnte fast die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen und überall lagen Leichen.

„Meine guten Männer", dachte Subcommander Boltic. „Sie sind freiwillig für mich gestorben. Wenigstens haben sie alle T'Kaar mitgenommen. Die haben wohl nicht mit einem solchen Widerstand gerechnet."

Ihm tränten die Augen von dem beißenden Gestank. Doch trotz allem war er seinen Männern nicht halb so dankbar, wie der leblosen Gestalt, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Seine Krieger waren dafür da gewesen ihr Leben zu riskieren, die ehemalige Kommandantin des Schiffes hatte nicht den geringsten Anlass dazu gehabt. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ob sie noch lebte?

„Bitte, Muhdo, lass sie das überlebt haben!" flüsterte er.

Er verstand seine Gefühle nicht. Sie war eine Frau, wertlos, und trotzdem sorgte er sich um sie. Er drehte ihren Körper herum, um die Wunde zu betrachten, die Iren verursacht hatte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie noch atmete, auch wenn sie bewusstlos war, also lebte sie noch.

Er fragte sich nur, wie lange, denn auf ihrer linken Seite klaffte eine riesige Brandwunde, der Strahl hatte sogar ein Stück der Uniform versengt. Boltic war sich nicht sicher, ob irgendwelche lebenswichtigen Organe direkt getroffen waren, doch selbst wenn nicht, reichte die Wunde aus, wenn sie nicht behandelt würde, um sie sterben zu lassen. Behutsam nahm er sie hoch und bewegte sich auf diese sogenannten Jefferiesröhren zu. Es war immer noch roter Alarm, was bedeutete, die Lifte waren noch immer abgeschaltet. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte, die gesamten Decks mit einer Frau auf dem Arm hochzuklettern, doch er war entschlossen, es irgendwie durchzuziehen. Er würde sie nicht sterben lassen, auch wenn sie eine Frau war. Immerhin hatte sie ihm das Leben gerettet.

„Bitte meine Damen, bewahren Sie Ruhe! Hier kann uns nichts passieren."

Entnervt rieb sich B'Elanna die Stirn. Es war unheimlich schwer über 50 Personen zu beruhigen, damit sie nicht durchdrehten. Natürlich hatte jede von ihnen ihr Sternenflottentraining für Notsituationen absolviert, aber dies war eine Ausnahmesituation. Man konnte seinen Posten nicht besetzen, weil es keinen gab und man war auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht.

B'Elanna verstand, dass einigen, wie Tal Celes, die Nerven durchgingen, doch das konnte sie nicht brauchen.

Sie hatten es geschafft, sich bis Deck 13 durchzuschlagen und hier konnten sie in Ruhe auf Hilfe warten, ohne dass etwas passierte. Komischerweise war hier keine Menschenseele anzutreffen, aber sie vermutete, dass alle ein paar Decks weiter oben arbeiteten. Das machte ihr im Moment jedoch weniger Sorgen, als ihr degradierter Captain. Seit sie Janeway im Rauch hatte verschwinden sehen, hatte es kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihr gegeben - immerhin hatte sie sich direkt in eine Schießerei gewagt. Eigentlich dachte B'Elanna, dass Janeway innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten nachkommen würde, weil sie nur noch nach Nachzüglern Ausschau hielt, doch die fünf Minuten waren längst um. Sie waren mittlerweile schon eine dreiviertel Stunde auf Deck 13 angekommen und die Stimmung war alles andere als gut. Es hieß im Moment nur abwarten. B'Elanna war sich ziemlich sicher, dass man auf der Brücke Bescheid wusste, doch momentan hatte man wohl andere Sorgen.

„Wo ist denn Ihre Eskorte? Sie wissen, Sie dürfen den samerianischen Raum nicht alleine durchqueren."

Die Erleichterung auf der Brücke war fast spürbar. Die Humanoiden auf dem aufgetauchten Schiff waren Samerianer. Chakotay gab sogar direkt bereitwillig Auskunft, obwohl er den ganzen Prozess schon kannte: „Es scheint, als hätten die T'Kaar unsere Eskorte eliminiert, denn bis vor gut einer Stunde hatten wir noch eine. Wenn Sie uns nicht glauben, ein Mitglied Ihrer Spezies hat überlebt und befindet sich noch hier an Bord."

„Die T'Kaar haben Sie also angegriffen? Dann kamen wir gerade rechtzeitig, denn wir zerstörten gerade zwei ihrer Schiffe hier in der Nähe. Wir hatten leichtes Spiel. Haben sich auch welche auf Ihr Schiff gebeamt? Sie hatten bestimmt auch Samerianer an Bord."

„Ich sage doch, einer hat überlebt, die T'Kaar sind alle tot. Sie haben die Schiffe vernichtet? Wie konnten Sie sie auf den Sensoren orten?"

„Wir wissen, wo wir suchen müssen. Da Sie Ihre Eskorte verloren haben, werden wir sie nun aus unserem Raum heraus begleiten. Darf ich mich vorstellen Subcommander Bela. Ich nehme an, Sie sind mit unseren Gesetzen vertraut?"

„Das sind wir in der Tat. Wir haben unser Schiff schon vor einiger Zeit Ihrem Kodex angepasst. Ihr Vorgänger, der Captain der vorhergehenden Flotte war übrigens Subcommander Boltic, wenn Ihnen das hilft."

Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf Belas Gesicht ab.

„Sie sagten Boltic?! Muhdo steh uns bei! Er war ein hochangesehenes Mitglied der Regierung. Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich gerne mit dem Überlebenden Ihrer Eskorte sprechen."

„Selbstverständlich. Da die unteren Decks noch von einem wahrscheinlichen Kampf verwüstet sind, müssten wir allerdings ein Sicherheitsteam hinunterschicken. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie in einer Stunde herüberbeamen? Ich bitte um Ihr Verständnis."

„Das lässt sich einrichten. Kurz bevor ich mich auf Ihr Schiff transportieren lasse, werde ich Sie noch einmal rufen. Gutes Gelingen!"

Damit unterbrach Subcommander Bela die Verbindung. Zum ersten Mal heute konnte sich Chakotay wieder halbwegs entspannt zurücklehnen.

Dann beendete er den roten Alarm. Sofort stellte sich überall auf dem Schiff wieder normale Beleuchtung ein.

„Mister Kinley, bitte schicken Sie ein Sicherheitsteam zu den unteren Decks. Ich schätze, wir müssen eine Menge aufräumen."

„Aye Sir!"

Als die Beleuchtung sich wieder normalisierte konnte B'Elanna erleichtertes Gemurmel unter den Frauen vernehmen. Eigentlich hatte sie ja gegen die Gesetze verstoßen, indem Sie ihnen Befehle erteilt hatte, aber manchmal ging es nicht, ohne Führungsperson.

„Nun, dann können Sie ja jetzt den Turbolift nehmen und in Ihre Quartiere zurückkehren!" rief sie. Sofort setzte sich der größte Teil in Richtung des Lifts in Bewegung. Nur sie selbst machte Anstalten zur Jefferiesröhre zurückzukehren und nach ihrem verschollenen Captain zu sehen. In dem Moment öffneten sich die Türen des Lifts und ein Sicherheitsteam stürmte hinaus. Grinsend zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

„Wie ich sehe, ist alles in Ordnung!" rief der Anführer, ein groß gewachsener Schwarzer, namens Daniel Richards.

„Was haben Sie anderes erwartet?" rief B'Elanna zurück.

„Jedenfalls nicht, dass es Ihnen allen so gut geht. Können Sie uns sagen was passiert ist?"

„Wir arbeiteten an unseren Posten, als sich plötzlich eine Menge bewaffneter T'Kaar materialisierte und begann auf die Samerianer zu schießen. Es gab etliche Tote, ich weiß nicht wie viele überlebten, weil wir alle sofort durch eine Jefferiesröhre flüchteten und hier abwarteten."

„Also sind Sie vollzählig entkommen. Könnte ich dann wohl mit Captain Janeway sprechen?"

Betroffenes Schweigen machte sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens breit.

„Sie ist die einzige die fehlt. Sie ging noch einmal zurück und wir haben sie nicht mehr gesehen."

„Oh mein Gott! Dann müssen wir das Schlimmste befürchten.

Computer, Kathryn Janeway lokalisieren!"

Prompt antwortete die angenehme Frauenstimme: „Befehl nicht ausführbar!"

„Das ist doch unmöglich!" schrie B'Elanna. „Das kann nicht sein! Wenn nötig nehme ich den gesamten Computer auseinander und finde den Fehler!"

„Sie sollten sich eher mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, eine Tote zu finden."

„Sie ist nicht tot! Sie kann gar nicht tot sein!"

Damit drückte sie aus, was alle anderen ebenfalls hofften, aber nicht aussprachen, auch wenn es eine Tatsache war, dass Janeway nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Schweiß lief über Boltics Gesicht. Er war nun wohl schon ein oder zwei Decks hochgeklettert, doch wirklich sicher war er sich nicht, dazu waren diese Jefferiesröhren viel zu labyrinthartig. Er wünschte sich, er könnte jemanden um Rat fragen, aber die einzige Person, die er momentan hätte fragen können, trug er bewusstlos auf seinen Schultern.

Es strengte ihn ziemlich an, sie zu tragen, obwohl sie nicht schwer war. Er hatte sie nicht liegen lassen können. Obwohl im Kodex nichts stand, was dagegen sprach, hatte er es einfach nicht über sich gebracht.

„Verdammt, gibt es hier keinen Ausgang?" fluchte er, aber dann entdeckte er eine weitere Leiter, die ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

Das Klettern war immer das schwerste. Mit einer Hand musste er sich die Leiter hochhangeln und mit der anderen die Frau auf seinen Schultern festhalten, doch bevor er sich wieder verausgabte brauchte er eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf den Boden und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich mache gleich weiter!" flüsterte er, „Doch diese Pause brauche ich. Ich kann Sie ja nicht fallen lassen!"

Ihm war klar, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, aber er musste mit jemandem reden. Wenigstens war sie noch nicht gestorben, wenngleich er erschrocken feststellen musste, dass ihre Wunde angefangen hatte zu nässen.

„Wenn sie nicht innerhalb einer Stunde behandelt wird, ist es zu spät!"

In einer Stunde würde er es nie bis zur Krankenstation schaffen, wenn er hier weiter so herumkletterte. Er beschloss, auf dem nächsten Deck aus diesen Röhren zu entkommen. Vielleicht hatte man ja inzwischen den roten Alarm beendet und die Lifte waren wieder benutzbar und wenn nicht, vielleicht fand er jemanden, der sich auskannte. Entschlossen hob er seine Retterin wieder hoch und schickte sich an, sich weiterzuarbeiten. Dabei merkte er, dass das komische Gerät, das auf der linken Seite ihrer Uniform gehangen hatte, fehlte. Es hatte sich wohl vorhin gelöst. Da fiel ihm der scheppernde Lärm ein, den er gehört hatte. Er stammte wohl von diesem Gerät, sie nannte es Kommunikator, als er hinuntergefallen war.

„Das ist wohl nun kaputt!" dachte er, trotzdem kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter, er wusste ja nicht, wozu man es gut war. Hätte er gewusst, dass es anderen Crewmitgliedern ermöglichte, ihre Freunde zu lokalisieren und dass durch seinen Verlust niemand auf dem Schiff etwas über den Verbleib des eigentlichen Captains erfahren konnte und dass Sicherheitsteams auf der Suche nach ihnen waren, hätte er es wohl nicht so gleichgültig hingenommen, so aber bestand sein einziges Ziel darin, das nächste Deck so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen anstatt zu warten, bis man ihn fand.

„Captain, das samerianische Schiff ruft uns erneut!"

„Ist die Stunde schon um?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Na dann auf den Schirm!"

Auf dem großen Sichtschirm, der die Brücke der Voyager dominierte, erschien erneut Subcommander Belas Gesicht.

„Ich grüße Sie Captain! Ich werde mich nun auf Ihr Schiff beamen!" dann verschwand es wieder. Unglücklich rollte Chakotay die Augen. Man hatte den samerianischen Überlebenden auf Deck 15 nicht mehr vorgefunden.

Was sollte er Bela erzählen? Man würde ihn für unfähig halten, sein Schiff unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Er wird in die Jefferiesröhren geflüchtet sein!" hatte Kinley nach dem Erhalt der Nachricht gemeint, aber das half ihnen nicht wirklich weiter.

Jemanden in den Jefferiesröhren aufzuspüren, war selbst mit Hilfe des Computers ein schwieriges Unterfangen. Chakotay hatte dem Team befohlen, die Röhren abzusuchen, doch bislang waren sie erfolglos geblieben und nun wollte Subcommander Bela an Bord kommen.

Es kam alles zusammen. Und das allerschlimmste: der Überlebende war nicht der einzige Verschollene an Bord, auch seine Freundin Kathryn Janeway war verschwunden.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie das schwache menschliche Lebenszeichen gewesen war, doch nun war der Computer nicht mehr in der Lage, sie zu lokalisieren.

Icheb arbeitete zwar im Maschinenraum zwar gerade an einer Diagnose des Computerkerns, doch Chakotay hatte wenig Hoffnung. Auf der anderen Seite hätte der Computer, selbst wenn sie tot gewesen wäre, sie nach wie vor anhand ihres Kommunikators finden sollen. Es war mysteriös...

Zu mehr Gedanken kam er nicht mehr, denn mittlerweile hatte sich der samerianische Abgesandte im Transporterraum materialisiert und wollte empfangen werden. Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte sich Chakotay noch eine passende Ausrede, um für sein Sicherheitsteam mehr Zeit zu schinden. Vielleicht fanden sie den Überlebenden ja noch.

Auf Deck 15 sah es furchtbar aus, als B'Elanna Torres mit dem Sicherheitsteam von Daniel Richards eintraf. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch und die Leichen häuften sich. Doch Janeway war nicht zu finden.

Voller Sorge dachte sie daran, dass das Sicherheitsteam nun in den Jefferiesröhren herumkletterte und den einzigen Überlebenden der Schießerei suchte, so wie es Chakotay vor ein paar Minuten befohlen hatte. Se konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass sie etwas fanden, dazu waren die Jefferiesröhren zu verzweigt.

Zudem war der Leiter des Sicherheitsteams Daniel Richards eigentlich ein Ingenieur – sie kannte ihn aus dem Maschinenraum. Eigentlich war er ja ein netter Kerl und auch technisch nicht unbegabt, aber es war ein Fehler von Chakotay gewesen, ihn vorübergehend der Sicherheit zuzuteilen.

B'Elanna beschloss die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie hatte gegenüber dem Sicherheitsteam zwei entscheidende Vorteile: erstens kannte sie Janeway besser und wusste ungefähr, was sie getan hatte und zweitens hatte sie nun lange genug auf diesem Deck gearbeitet, um zu wissen worauf sie zu achten hatte.

Langsam schritt sie den Gang hinab und schaute sich dabei genauestens um. Sie war sich sicher, dass das Team einiges übersehen hatte. Ein piepsendes Geräusch unter einer T'Kaar Leiche ließ sie stehen bleiben. Das Geräusch kam ihr bekannt vor.

Langsam näherte sie sich und kauerte sich vor dem Toten auf den Boden. Er lag auf dem Rücken und starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, auch der Mund stand offen. B'Elanna erschauerte bei dem Anblick dieser grässlichen Fratze, obwohl sie schon einiges gewohnt war. Es sah so aus, als wäre er im Augenblick seines Todes noch in irgendeiner Weise überrascht worden.

Sie packte die Leiche und drehte sie zur Seite, um dem Verursacher des piepsenden Geräuschs auf die Spur zu kommen. Überrascht starrte sie auf die Stelle, auf der eben noch der Tote gelegen hatte. Dort lag ihr Tricorder. Genau dasselbe Gerät, dass sie Janeway gegeben hatte, bevor diese verschwand. Triumphierend nahm B'Elanna den Tricorder zu sich.

„Sie lebt und ich habe den Beweis! Garantiert ist sie mit dem überlebenden Samerianer zusammen." Sie beschloss, dem Team bei der Suche zu helfen, da sie irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass man gemeinsam Erfolg haben würde.

Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf die offene Luke der Jefferiesröhre zu. Von innen konnte sie leise das Scheppern von Schuhen auf metallischem Untergrund wahrnehmen und ab und zu rief jemand etwas. Ihrer Meinung nach war es sinnvoller die Röhren von oben nach unten abzusuchen, als von unten nach oben, aber dazu war das Team inzwischen zu verstreut.

Als erstes suchte sie Daniel Richards auf, um ihm den Tricorder geben. Vielleicht hörte er dann ja auf ihren Vorschlag. Sie befestigte das Gerät an ihrer Uniform und machte sich daran die erste Leiter hochzuklettern, die zu Deck 14 führte.

Wie es schien, hatte das Sicherheitsteam diesen Teil bereits abgesucht und war höher gestiegen, also folgte sie ihnen einfach. Endlich hatte sie die letzte Sprosse der Leiter hinter sich und der Lautstärke der Geräusche zu folgern befand sich auch Richards mit seinen Männern hier auf dieser Etage. Sie hielt direkt auf das Stimmengemurmel zu, als sie plötzlich ein Knirschen unter ihren Schuhen vernahm. Erschrocken zog sie den Fuß zurück, um zu sehen, worauf sie getreten war.

Es handelte sich um die Überreste eines Sternenflottenkommunikators, wie sie überrascht feststellte. Durch ihren Schuh war das Gerät vollkommen zertrümmert, doch sie glaubte nicht, dass es vorher noch ordnungsgemäß funktioniert hatte. Es war schon kaputt gewesen, bevor sie draufgetreten war, soviel konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen. Sie war sich sicher, dass dies die Ursache war, weshalb der Computer nicht in der Lage gewesen war, Janeway zu lokalisieren: ihr Kommunikator war kaputt gegangen. Doch eines verwunderte B'Elanna zutiefst: wieso verlor ihr degradierter Captain ihren Insignienkommunikator? Wäre sie bei vollem Bewußtsein, hätte sie ihn nie im Leben verloren, doch wenn sie tot wäre, wie käme das Gerät dann in die Jefferiesröhre auf Deck 14?

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit: sie war bewusstlos und wurde durch die Schächte getragen von dem einzigen samerianischen Überlebenden des Gemetzels.

„Willkommen auf der Voyager, Subcommander Bela!"

Freundlich schüttelte Chakotay dem samerianischen Abgesandten die Hand. Wie alle Samerianer, die er bisher gesehen hatte, war auch Bela ein gutaussehender Mann, schien jedoch ein wenig älter und erfahrener als Boltic.

„Ich grüße Sie Captain..."

„Chakotay!"

„Richtig, Captain Chakotay. Wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich nun gerne mit dem Überlebenden sprechen."

Innerlich stöhnte der momentane Captain des Schiffs auf. Wie sollte er Bela klar machen, dass der Überlebende verschwunden war und die Sicherheitsteams fieberhaft nach ihm suchten?

„Aber selbstverständlich. Ich bringe Sie ins Konferenzzimmer, dort können Sie sich ungestört unterhalten. Unser Samerianer wird dann sofort nachkommen."

„Einverstanden. Wenn Sie erlauben, betrachte ich mir derweil auch ein wenig den Aufbau Ihres Schiffes, da wir Sie ja nun eskortieren werden."

„Selbstverständlich, es wäre mir eine Ehre." Erleichtert nahm Chakotay zur Kenntnis, dass der Samerianer Interesse an der Technik der Voyager zeigte. Vielleicht konnte er ihn so noch ein wenig hinhalten, wenn er Fragen stellte und informiert werden wollte. Hoffentlich meldete sich das Sicherheitsteam bald.

Keuchend war Boltic nun auf dem nächsten Deck angekommen. Seine Hände schmerzten und kurze Zeit verschwamm die Umgebung vor seinen Augen. Es war lange her, als er sich das letzte Mal so angestrengt hatte. Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen und durchtränkte seine Kleider, doch er konnte sich nicht mit der Hand über das Gesicht wischen, er wollte die Verletzte nicht noch einmal auf den Boden legen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo der Ausgang aus diesem elenden Labyrinth zu finden war. Panik überkam ihn.

Nicht, dass er Angst hatte jemals wieder aus diesen Röhren zu entkommen, er fragte sich nur, ob er es rechtzeitig schaffte, um eine Sterbende noch zu retten. Wie sehr hätte er nun Hilfe benötigt, doch wer wusste schon, dass er hier war? Wer suchte schon nach ihm? Die Crew dieses Schiffes war bestimmt anderweitig beschäftigt. Welchen Grund hätten sie, ihn zu suchen? Er biss die Zähne zusammen und machte sich auf die verzweifelte Suche nach einer Ausstiegsluke.

_Muhdo hilf, dass ich es schaffe!_

Zornig kletterte B'Elanna wieder aus der Jefferiesröhre heraus. Etwas sagte ihr, dass nun jede Sekunde zählte und so wie die Lage momentan aussah, fanden sie sowohl Janeway als auch den Überlebenden niemals rechtzeitig.

Sie beschloss, mit dem Turbolift zwei Decks höher zu fahren und dann nach unten zu klettern, in der Hoffnung, noch etwas retten zu können. Ihre schlimmste Vermutung war, dass der Samerianer sich in dem Röhrensystem nicht auskannte und sich hoffnungslos verirrt hatte, doch eine weitere Frage kam ihr in den Sinn: Was veranlasste ihn, einer Frau das Leben retten zu wollen? War sie ihm nicht egal? Sie entschied sich, eine Antwort auf diese Fragen auf nachher zu vertagen, nun wurde sie anderweitig gebraucht.

Leider war Belas Interesse am Schiff nicht so intensiver Art, wie Chakotay es sich erhofft hatte und schneller als dieser sich versah, waren sie im Konferenzzimmer angelangt.

„Was nun?" fragte er sich besorgt.

Richards' Team hatte noch nichts von sich hören lassen. Er konnte Subcommander Bela nicht mehr länger hinhalten, doch was mochte der Mann von der Crew der Voyager denken, die nicht mal in der Lage war, jemanden zu finden, der in Jefferiesröhren herumkroch.

Unter normalen Umständen war dies eigentlich möglich, doch der Überlebende war kein Mitglied der Crew und so konnte man nur seinen ungefähren Standpunkt ermitteln, ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Sensoren in den Röhren gerade gewartet wurden und damit unbenutzbar waren.

So musste man sich doch wieder auf die altmodische Methode des Suchens verlassen und das im 24. Jahrhundert!

Aber auf der anderen Seite, war der Samerianer der erste Fall, bei dem jemand in den Jefferiesröhren verloren gegangen war. An das Schicksal von seiner Freundin Kathryn mochte er erst gar nicht denken. _Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut!_

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte einen Moment, Subcommander. Ich hole nur noch den Überlebenden, haben Sie einen Moment Geduld!"

Bela nickte abwesend, er stand bereits am großen Panoramafenster des Konferenzraumes und blickte auf das beeindruckende Bild, das sich ihm bot. Er hatte schon oft in den Weltraum geblickt, doch es faszinierte ihn immer aufs Neue. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er sein eigenes Schiff im Auge hatte, ein schlanker, bunt bemalter Kreuzer, welcher das neuste war, das die samerianischen Werften zu bieten hatten. Und er durfte es fliegen. Stolz erfüllte ihn.

„Gibt es etwas Neues von unserem Sicherheitsteam, Mister Paris?" wollte Chakotay sofort wissen, als er die Brücke betrat. „Ich kann unseren Abgesandten bald nicht mehr hinhalten."

Tom drehte sich von seiner Konsole um und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, Captain, noch nicht. Aber warum erzählen Sie dem Mann nicht einfach die Wahrheit, anstatt hier etwas zu inszenieren?"

Chakotay lächelte müde.

„Eine berechtigte Frage, aber sind wir mal ehrlich, finden Sie es nicht auch ziemlich blamabel, dass wir mit unserer Technik nicht in der Lage sind, den Verschwundenen aufzuspüren? Außerdem könnte Bela auch auf den Gedanken kommen, das alles hier wäre eine Falle der T'Kaar und wir hätten gar keinen Überlebenden an Bord."

Tom fing an zu grinsen.

„Mit Erlaubnis offen sprechen zu können, aber Sie stehen wohl momentan ziemlich unter Stress!"

„Wieso denn das?" fragte Chakotay sichtlich überrascht.

„Ich glaube Bela hat unser Schiff durchgehend gescannt, bevor er herüberbeamte. Ich bin sicher er hatte ein samerianisches Lebenszeichen identifiziert, sonst wäre er niemals auf die Voyager gekommen, also wird er auch nicht auf die Idee kommen, wir wollten ihm eine Falle stellen. Die Sache mit der Blamage ist in meinen Augen eher nebensächlich. Die Samerianer sind uns sowieso technisch überlegen."

„Sie haben recht, Tom!" musste sich der momentane Captain nun eingestehen. „Ich war so beunruhigt über mögliche Gefahren, dass ich den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr gesehen habe."

„Dann werden Sie es ihm nun sagen?"

„Ja, das ist wohl das Beste. Danke, dass Sie mir die Augen geöffnet haben."

„Kein Problem, das kann doch jedem passieren. Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch!"

„Captain Janeway wäre das nie passiert!"

„Nein, ihr nicht. Aber sie macht das ja auch hauptberuflich!"

Ein kurzes Lächeln fand sich auf Chakotays Lippen ein, verschwand aber sofort wieder, als er sich erinnerte, dass auch über ihren Verbleib nichts bekannt war. Er seufzte, bevor er zu Subcommander Bela zurückkehrte und ihm alles sagte.

Zwei Decks höher angekommen, öffnete B'Elanna die erste Einstiegsluke zum Jefferiesröhrensystem der Voyager, die sie fand und kletterte in den geöffneten Schacht.

Im Gegensatz zu Daniel Richards und seinen Leuten, wusste sie genau wonach sie suchen musste und wie sie es anstellten würde. Andererseits musste sie dem von Chakotay gesendeten Sicherheitsteam zugute halten, dass sie nicht wussten, in welcher Gefahr Janeway wohl schweben musste. in deren Augen war sie, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie nie eine Leiche gefunden hatten, tot. Gezielt suchte sie die Schächte auf diesem Deck ab, konnte aber weder einen Samerianer, noch ihre Freundin finden. Also mussten sie noch weiter unten sein. Sie bewegte sich auf die nächste, nach unten führende Leiter zu, als sie erschrocken stehen blieb. Von unten hörte sie, wie sich ein schweres, rasselndes Atmen näherte. Sie blickte die Leiter hinunter und erblickte einen total erschöpften Subcommander Boltic, der kurz vor einem Kollaps zu stehen schien, mit einer schwer verletzten Kathryn Janeway auf den Schultern, der sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien. Nun wusste sie nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Lachen, weil sie die Vermissten endlich gefunden hatte und weinen, weil ihr Captain in einem schlimmeren Zustand, als angenommen war.

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen!" rief sie Boltic zu.

Der Samerianer hob den Kopf und sie sah in seinem Blick tiefe Dankbarkeit und noch etwas anderes, was sie nie von diesem Mann erwartet hatte: Sorge um die Person, die er drei Decks hoch geschleppt hatte. Sie reichte ihm die Hand, um ihn das letzte Stück hochzuziehen. Sogar ein Blinder sah seine Entkräftung. Endlich wieder auf festem Boden angekommen, keuchte er:

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie uns gefunden haben. Vielleicht gibt es noch eine Chance, sie zu retten." Traurig schaute er die Frau auf seinen Schultern an. B'Elanna nickte ernst.

„Ja, wir müssen uns beeilen!"

„Aber warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt, Captain?" fragte Bela überrascht.

„Nun, ja wissen Sie, ich hatte etwas Angst, wie Sie reagieren würden", erwiderte Chakotay leicht beschämt, aber doch erleichtert, dass der Samerianer sich so freundlich verhielt. „Wie gesagt, wir suchen bereits fieberhaft nach dem Überlebenden, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir ihn finden. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich so lange noch das Schiff ansehen?"

„Das wäre eine gute Idee. Sie sind uns zwar in einigen Dingen technisch unterlegen, doch besitzen Sie auch Technologien, die ich noch nie gesehen habe. Was mich außerdem wundert, ist, was macht Ihr Schiff in diesem Teil der Galaxis? Ich bin mir sicher, noch nie von Ihrer Spezies gehört zu haben und unser Volk ist sehr weit in den Raum vorgedrungen."

Chakotay rollte unmerklich mit den Augen. Es waren immer dieselben Fragen, die sie von den Fremden, denen sie begegneten, gestellt bekommen. Er hatte oft genug zugehört, wie Captain Janeway darauf geantwortet hatte, nun musste er es tun, weil sie... nein, er durfte nicht daran denken! „Sie ist nicht tot!" versuchte er sich in Gedanken zu beruhigen, aber recht daran glauben mochte er nicht. Gerade wollte er ansetzen, Subcommander Bela die lange Geschichte der Voyager zu erzählen, als sein Kommunikator piepte.

„Daniel Richards an Captain Chakotay! "

Sein Herz tat einen freudigen Hüpfer, das Sicherheitsteam meldete sich endlich.

„Sprechen Sie!"

„Wir haben den überlebenden Samerianer gemeinsam mit Janeway gefunden. Es handelt sich um Subcommander Boltic persönlich. Wir transferieren jetzt beide auf die Krankenstation, sie sind verletzt."

Chakotay hörte im Hintergrund ein wütendes Schnauben und dann noch einmal Mister Richards, der kleinlaut flüsterte: „Eigentlich hat Crewman Torres die beiden gefunden, aber naja Sie wissen schon. Richards Ende!"

Ein Stein fiel Chakotay vom Herzen. Man hatte sie gefunden, beide und sie lebten noch. Fast musste er über Mister Richards' letzten Satz grinsen, doch in Belas Anwesenheit verkniff er es sich lieber. Stattdessen meinte er: „Man hat sie gefunden. Wollen Sie nun mit Ihrem Überlebenden sprechen?" Bela nickte, stutzte aber dann.

„Sagten Sie eben ‚sie'? War noch jemand bei ihm?"

Chakotay zögerte. Er ahnte es war etwas passiert, von dem er noch nichts wusste, wie sonst ließe sich erklären, dass man Janeway und Boltic zusammen gefunden hatte.

„Ja, das war es. Eine Frau."

„Eine Frau!?"

„Ich weiß nicht was vorgefallen ist, aber warum fragen Sie Mister Boltic nicht selbst?"

„Boltic?! Er hat als einziger überlebt. Oh, Muhdo sei Dank! Lassen Sie uns gehen! Ich bin sicher er hat eine Erklärung."

„Oh nein, nicht noch mehr. Als ob ich nicht mit einem von Ihnen genug gestraft wäre!" stöhnte der Doktor der Voyager, als sich die Tür der Krankenstation zischend öffnete und Chakotay gemeinsam mit Subcommander Bela die Bildfläche betrat.

„Lassen Sie mich raten, Sie wollen wissen, wie es Janeway geht. Dieser Herr hier nervt mich schon die ganze Zeit mit seiner Fragerei und hält mich von der Arbeit ab."

Mit dem Tricorder zeigte das Hologramm auf Boltic der nervös hin und her lief. Er wirkte zwar reichlich zerzaust und erschöpft, aber nicht wirklich verletzt.

„Ja!" rief Chakotay zeitgleich mit Bela, der aber „Nein!" rief.

„Ja was nun!" entgegnete das MHN genervt.

„Also ich hätte ganz gerne ein Wörtchen mit Boltic geredet", schaltete sich der Samerianer an der Seite von Chakotay nun ein.

„Umso besser", ließ der Doktor verlauten, „dann bin ich schon wieder zwei von Ihnen los!"

Bela nahm Boltic am Arm und zusammen verließen die Samerianer die Krankenstation und gingen auf den Flur. Der falsche Captain hingegen blieb und starrte stumm auf den richtigen. Sie lag bewusstlos auf einem der Biobetten.

Der Doktor hatte ihren Oberkörper bis auf den Büstenhalter komplett entblößt und Chakotay konnte die riesige Wunde erkennen, die an der linken Seite klaffte.

„Wird sie es schaffen?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Jetzt fangen Sie auch noch damit an, zu fragen. Ich dachte, jetzt wo ich diesen Boltic los bin, könnte ich in Ruhe arbeiten, aber Sie haben eine Auskunft verdient.. Der Phaserstrahl hat ihr Herz knapp verfehlt. Sie hat zwar eine riesige Brandwunde, aber ich kann ihr noch helfen. Mit ein wenig Hautregeneration und viel Ruhe wird sie in ein paar Tagen wieder ganz die alte sein, aber eine kleine Narbe wird zurückbleiben, das kann ich nicht verhindern. Allerdings muss ich Ihnen sagen: Hätte man sie ein wenig später gefunden, wäre nichts mehr zu machen gewesen. Ich habe ihren Zustand nun stabilisiert und wollte mich nun an die professionelle Wundbehandlung machen. Könnten Sie mir mal bitte den Hautregenerator reichen?"

Übelkeit erfasste Boltic, als er mit Subcommander Bela zusammen die Krankenstation verließ. Er wusste, dass Bela kein Verständnis aufbringen würde, warum er diese Frau gerettet hatte und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er es erklären sollte.

Eigentlich sollte er ja dankbar sein, dass Bela und seine Leute die t'kaarianischen Schiffe vernichtet hatten, aber wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich nicht darüber, wieder von Samerianern umgeben zu sein. Er ahnte, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte und er wollte die Kultur dieser Menschen kennenlernen.

Bela und seine Leute würden ihm wohl keine Gelegenheit dazu lassen, da er vermutlich bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen den Kodex verstoßen könnte.

Zweifel überkamen Boltic, Zweifel am Kodex und an seinem vorhergehenden Leben. Was, wenn die Separatisten Recht hatten? Bisher hatte sich jede Faser seines Selbst gegen eine solche Möglichkeit gewehrt, doch nun erkannte er, dass etwas an den Gesetzen nicht richtig sein konnte. Eine Frau hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, eine Tatsache, die es laut Kodex nicht geben konnte und ungeachtet dessen sagte er aus, dass es eine Blutschuld gab zwischen Retter und Gerettetem.

Er wäre ihr also auf ewig sein Leben schuldig, gleichzeitig hätte sie aber keine Rechte. Wie kann ich jemandem dienen, der keine Rechte hat?

Bela riss ihn aus seinen wahrscheinlich sehr verwerflichen Gedanken, als er wissen wollte, was während dem Angriff der T'Kaar geschehen ist.

Boltic erzählte ihm alles, so wie es geschehen war, bis auf den Moment, dem er sein Leben verdankte - Bela würde es nicht verstehen können – bis die Frage kam, die er so lange gefürchtet hatte:

„Es sieht aus, als sorgten Sie sich um diese Frau auf der Krankenstation. Warum?"

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet und dafür rettete ich das ihre."

„Verstehe!"

Belas Gesicht nahm einen verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Sie wissen, dass sie sich wegen einem wertlosen Geschöpf unnötig verausgabt haben? Ich will es nur deshalb durchgehen lassen, weil sie Ihnen angeblich das Leben rettete, aber es verstößt gegen unsere Regeln."

„Ich weiß!"

Boltic senkte den Kopf. Er wusste, es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren, doch er hatte sich seine Meinung bereits selbst gebildet.

„Ich möchte, nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal vorkommt, Subcommander! Sie sind vielleicht ranghöher als ich, da Sie einen wichtigen Platz in der Regierung bekleiden, doch Sie haben den Kodex genauso zu befolgen wie alle anderen auch!"

„Jawohl, es kommt nicht wieder vor!"

Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte Boltic diese Worte voller Überzeugung gesagt, aber inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er sie bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Lügen strafen würde, auch wenn es Bela hoffentlich nicht mitbekam. Dazu hatte ihn diese Frau auf der Krankenstation zu viel gelehrt. Er würde noch lange Gespräche mit ihr führen und er freute sich darauf.

Ein weiteres Mal riss ihn Bela aus den Gedanken und diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Ich werde Sie in der folgenden Zeit ein wenig im Auge behalten, denn ich habe das Gefühl, Sie haben ein wenig vergessen, was es bedeutet, dem Kodex zu folgen. Aber gehen Sie erst einmal in Ihr Quartier, um sich von Ihren…" Das folgende Wort betonte er besonders, wobei er herablassend die Augenbrauen hochzog. „..‚Strapazen' zu erholen!"

„Na, Harry, durch den Angriff der T'Kaar hattest du noch einmal Zeit, dir etwas Schönes für Tuvok auszudenken!"

Fröhlich legte Tom Paris den Arm um seinen Freund, als sie nach Dienstschluss die Brücke gemeinsam verließen, um noch im Casino zu Abend zu essen.

„Entschuldige Tom, aber ich finde das jetzt ein wenig unpassend. Wir wurden angegriffen, es gab Tote, Captain Janeway liegt, soweit ich weiß schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation und Sie denken nur an Ihre Wette!" zog sich der junge Fähnrich aus der Affäre.

Betroffen blickte Tom zu Boden.

„Du hast Recht. Es war nicht richtig."

„Ich wollte dich nicht kränken und ich habe mir auch etwas ausgedacht, aber heute ist einfach nicht der richtige Tag dafür."

„Du willst also die Wette weiterführen?"

„Selbstverständlich, ich habe mittlerweile selbst Interesse daran, herauszufinden, ob man Tuvok eine Reaktion entlocken kann."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wie sieht es mit morgen aus?"

„Ich glaube das wäre taktvoller. Wir treffen uns morgen nach Dienstschluss wieder, dann besprechen wir unser weiteres Vorgehen."

„In Ordnung. Dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend. Wir sehen uns ja morgen wieder. Schlaf gut!"

„Aber wir wollten doch gemeinsam noch etwas essen.."

„Ach ja richtig. Das hätte ich glatt vergessen."

Harry grinste.

„Du hast vor lauter Wette das Essen vergessen."

„Ja, so ungefähr."

Die beiden begaben sich zum nächsten Turbolift. Tom drückte auf das Knöpfchen und während sie auf den Lift warteten, wurde sein Gesicht plötzlich ernst.

„Weißt du, Harry, eigentlich bin ich gar nicht so gut drauf, wie ich nach außen hin zu wirken versuche. Ich bin genauso besorgt und wollte das eigentlich nur überspielen. Außerdem vermisse ich B'Elanna. Ich sehe sie kaum noch und beim gemeinschaftlichen Essen darf sie nicht dabei sein."

Tröstend legte der Angesprochene einen Arm um seinen Freund.

„Kopf hoch! Du gibst doch sonst nicht so leicht auf. Es ist ja nur vorübergehend."

„Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie habe ich nach Subcommander Belas Ankunft das Gefühl, die Dinge ziehen sich noch ein wenig. Immerhin haben wir einen Haufen Leichen auf Deck 15 herumliegen. Die müssen erst einmal beseitigt werden, dann wollen die Samerianer sicher ihre toten Kameraden bestatten. Eventuell werden wir sogar gezwungen zurückzufliegen zu Sameria Prime, weil man den Angriff melden wird und so weiter..."

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber hoffen wir einfach mal das Beste. Es sieht nicht so aus, als könnten wir irgendetwas ändern. Ich denke, ein schönes Abendessen wird uns erst einmal ablenken."

„Wir haben Glück, gerade kommt der Turbolift!"

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich schnell und zischend und die beiden Freunde stiegen ein.

Boltic war zwar in sein Quartier gegangen, aber er ruhte sich nicht aus, so wie Bela es ihm angeordnet hatte.

Er lief auf und ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen. Es fing schon mit dem Schiff als solchem an. Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, stammte die Crew aus dem Alphaquadranten und sie waren durch einen dummen Zufall hier gestrandet. Dieses Schiff war einfach anders, als die anderen, die er durch den samerianischen Raum geleitet hatte.

Zu seiner Vorgeschichte kamen auch die jüngsten Ereignisse hinzu: der Mord an Karmus, der Angriff der T'Kaar, die neue Eskorte von Subcommander Bela. Boltic fiel auf, dass er wohl nie den wahren Mörder von Karmus finden würde, denn seine Leute waren ausnahmslos tot, also nahm derjenige sein Geheimnis mit in den Tod.

Aber das war nun wohl auch egal, der Mörder hatte seine gerechte Strafe erhalten.

Strafe!?? Glaubte er wirklich, der Mord an einem Separatisten sei bestrafenswert? Laut Kodex war er das nicht. Hatte er sich schon so weit entfernt? Was war falsch, was war richtig?

Niemand wusste es genau, nur eines, das spürte er, war richtig: dass er die Kommandantin dieses Schiffes gerettet hatte.

Bela war anderer Meinung, sie war immerhin eine Frau. Vor ein paar Tagen, hatte Boltic diese Auffassung ebenso unterstützt, aber nun fragte er sich, ob die samerianische Gesellschaft nicht voller Vorurteile war. Immerhin hatte dieses Schiff sechs Jahre allen Gefahren getrotzt, mit einem weiblichen Captain.

Frauen waren gleichberechtigt bei den Menschen und alles schien problemlos zu funktionieren. Sie waren technisch schon weit fortgeschritten, wenn er sich dieses Schiff ansah, wenn auch nicht so weit, wie sein Volk, aber anders. Er hatte auf diesem Schiff einige Dinge zu ersten Mal gesehen, die für diese Crew zu Alltag gehörten, wie zum Beispiel Holotechnologie.

Sah er sich die weiblichen Crewmitglieder an, wie sie auf Deck 15 arbeiteten, hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dass sie diese Arbeiten sonderlich anstrengten, sie wirkten eher gelangweilt. Sie schienen nicht dumm und schon gar nicht unfähig zu sein. Er wunderte sich, dass ihm das erst jetzt auffiel, es war doch schon die ganze Zeit so gewesen.

Es schien, als hätte ihm die degradierte Kommandantin des Schiffes mit ihrer Tat die Augen geöffnet, auch wenn er es noch immer nicht verstand.

WARUM?? Warum hatte sie das getan? Er hatte sie nicht gemocht und sie hatte ihn nicht gemocht. Trotzdem riskierte sie ihr Leben für ihn.

Er seufzte.

Irgendwie beneidete er diese Fremden um ihre Art des Denkens. Sie waren so viel offener für Neues. Bei weitem nicht so verbohrt, wie sein eigenes Volk. Er würde mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie wieder gesund war, auch wenn es Bela nicht gefallen sollte. Boltic war Mitglied der Regierung und ein wenig ranghöher. Natürlich musste er sich an die Gesetze halten, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, zu versuchen, die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen.

Sie öffnete die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder zu schließen. Das oben einfallende Licht blendete ungemein. Schmerzhaft verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Wo bin ich? Warum ist das Licht so hell?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", hörte sie eine beruhigende Männerstimme neben sich sagen, dann spürte sie, wie man ihr etwas in die Halsschlagader injizierte.

„Sie müssten sich gleich besser fühlen!"

Tatsächlich konnte sie die Augen nun problemlos öffnen und befand sich... auf der Krankenstation. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, wer sie war, was geschehen war. Langsam setzte sie sich von ihrem Biobett auf und betrachtete ihre Hände. Sie lebte noch!

Die Stimme eines guten Freundes riss sie aus den nostalgischen Gedanken.

„Kathryn!"

Sie blickte hoch und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Chakotay!"

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Sie wieder gesund sind. Sie waren eine Zeitlang in großer Gefahr."

„Ich weiß!" war ihre nüchterne Antwort. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht geglaubt, das alles hier wiederzusehen, aber Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, Doktor. Sagen Sie mir, wie bin ich hierher gekommen?"

Chakotay und der Doktor tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, dann meinte der Indianer: „Ich werde es Ihnen verraten, wenn Sie mir im Gegenzug auch etwas verraten."

Sie hob die Hände.

„Wenn ich Ihnen die Frage beantworten kann, sicher!"

„Mister Boltic hat Sie drei Decks durch Jefferiesröhren hochgeschleppt, bis Sie von einem unserer Suchtrupps, genauer gesagt von B'Elanna gefunden wurden, dann wurden Sie sofort auf die Krankenstation transferiert und behandelt. Sie hatten, mit Erlaubnis offen sprechen zu dürfen, mehr Glück als Verstand!"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch dann wurde sie sofort wieder ernst.

„Sie meinen BOLTIC hat mich gerettet?"

„Ja. Wir verstehen auch nicht ganz, weshalb, doch er sagte etwas davon, dass Sie ihm das Leben gerettet haben. Nun zu meiner Frage: Was genau haben Sie getan und warum?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern, aber ich glaube ich bin in einen Phaserstrahl gesprungen, der ihm gegolten hatte. Fragen Sie nicht warum, ich habe es wohl automatisch gemacht. Vielleicht, weil ich… ach, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es einfach ohne zu denken getan."

Chakotay nickte. So etwas in der Art hatte er sich schon gedacht, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass seine Freundin ihr Leben für andere aufs Spiel setzte. Es war zwar eine bewundernswerte, aber doch etwas riskante Eigenschaft von ihr.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht", sagte er schlicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte niemandem damit wehtun, es war einfach ein Reflex."

„Sie haben im Endeffekt nur sich selbst wehgetan, eine kleine Narbe wird Sie ewig daran erinnern." „Finden Sie eine Narbe nicht einen geringen Preis für ein ganzes Leben? Ich werde sie als Erinnerung tragen!"

„Ich fürchte etwas anders wird Ihnen auch gar nicht übrig bleiben..."

„Wahrscheinlich.."

Sie blickte an sich herunter und stellte nun erst fest, dass sie bis auf einen BH am Oberkörper nichts anhatte.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe erst einmal in mein Quartier und repliziere mir ein neues Oberteil."

Sie sprang von dem Biobett herunter und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Möchten Sie so wirklich über den Gang laufen?", rief Chakotay ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?"

„Der Doktor könnte Ihnen Ihre angesengten Sachen geben, die verdecken doch noch einen größeren Teil. Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn ein Großteil der männlichen Crew Sie so sieht."

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Sind Sie sicher, dass der Strahl nur meine Seite getroffen hat und nicht vielleicht noch den Kopf?"

„Ganz sicher. Sie sind vielleicht noch ein wenig verwirrt, aber Ihrem Kopf ist nichts passiert."

Sie machte noch einmal kehrt und bat den holographischen Arzt um ihre kaputten Sachen, der sie ihr bereitwillig aushändigte. Schnell zog sie sich das Oberteil und die Jacke an und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Es ist zwar nicht die neuste Mode, aber bis zu meinem Quartier wird es ausreichen."

Dann verließ sie die Krankenstation.

„Schonen Sie sich!" hörte sie den Doktor noch rufen, „Sie sind drei Tage vom Dienst befreit!", dann schloss sich die Tür zischend und hinterließ zwei sichtlich entgeisterte Männer, die ihr noch ein paar Minuten hinterherstarrten.

„Sie kann fünfzehn Mal degradiert werden", murmelte der Doktor, „und bleibt doch die Alte! Widerspruch ist zwecklos!"


	7. VII

„Jetzt pass gut auf, Tom!"

Tom Paris gefiel das Grinsen seines Freundes Harry Kim überhaupt nicht. Sollte er diese Wette tatsächlich verlieren? Sein eigener erster Versuch war ja kläglich gescheitert und Tom hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Harry besser vorbereitet war, als er selbst damals. Der junge Fähnrich hatte ihm vor Beginn des Dienstes mitgeteilt, dass sie sich nach Ende der Arbeit vor Tuvoks Quartier treffen würden und hier standen sie nun.

„Also, was ist jetzt?" fragte Tom nach einer gewissen Zeit ungeduldig.

„Warte doch einfach ab, wenn Tuvok kommt, um in sein Quartier zu gehen. Er müsste jeden Moment da sein."

Tatsächlich hörten sie kurz darauf die schweren Schritte des Vulkaniers den Gang hinauf kommen. „Schnell, verstecken wir uns!" flüsterte Harry nun und zog seinen Freund um die nächste Ecke.

Kurz drauf betrat auch Lieutenant Commander Tuvok die Bildfläche. Vor seinen Blicken geschützt schauten Tom und Harry auf den Gang und beobachteten das Kommende. Der von der Arbeit ein wenig erschöpft wirkende Chef der Sicherheit wollte sein Quartier betreten, doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. Überrascht blickte Tom seinen Freund an.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Psst, zugucken!"

Tuvok nahm die Tatsache gelassen hin.

„Computer, Tür zu diesem Quartier öffnen, Autorisation Tuvok Pi Alpha!"

„Befehl nicht ausführbar!" gab der Computer monoton zurück. Auch jetzt zeigte der Vulkanier noch keine Regung.

„Unglaublich, diese Selbstbeherrschung", dachte Tom bewundernd, gespannt darauf wartend, wie das arme Opfer jetzt reagieren würde. Tuvok selbst machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und begab sich wahrscheinlich in Richtung Turbolift. Keiner der beiden Wettenden hatte eine Ahnung, was er jetzt vorhatte, doch Harry vermutete, er wollte eine Vorrichtung holen, um die Tür manuell zu öffnen.

Zum Schluss setzte der junge Fähnrich der Sache noch die Krone auf, indem er rief „Computer Verriegelung beenden, Authorisation Kim Gamma Epsilon!"

Widerspruchslos nahm der Computer den Befehl entgegen, man konnte Tuvoks Quartier nun problemlos wieder betreten.

„Jetzt schnell wieder in unser Versteck. Vielleicht ärgert es ihn doch ein wenig, dass er umsonst weggelaufen ist!"

Tom blieb noch immer der Mund offen stehen. Wie hatte Harry es geschafft an diese Verriegelungscodes zu kommen, die normalerweise nur ranghohen Offizieren zu Verfügung standen? Er beschloss seinen Freund danach zu fragen, wenn das Schauspiel zu Ende war. Von ihrem sicheren Versteck aus konnten sie beobachten, wie Tuvok tatsächlich mit einer Vorrichtung zum manuellen Aufbrechen einer Tür zurückkehrte, nur dass diese sich jetzt widerspruchslos und sanft gleitend öffnete, als er sich darauf zubewegte. Dies schien den Vulkanier nicht im Geringsten zu irritieren, im Gegenteil, er betrat wortlos sein Quartier, die Aufbrechvorrichtung noch immer in der Hand. Tom zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er bringt sie wohl morgen wieder zurück."

„Sieht ganz so aus!" gab ihm sein Freund Recht.

„Aber wie bist an die Codes gekommen?"

Harry lächelte verlegen.

„Chakotay fand die Idee auch ganz interessant und er meinte, wenn es mir helfen würde."

„So haben wir nicht gewettet! Es war von Eigeninitiative die Rede!"

„Es war auch meine eigene Idee, Tuvoks Quartier zu verriegeln, mir haben nur die Codes gefehlt." „Na gut, ausnahmsweise will ich es mal noch gelten lassen, weil die Idee sehr gelungen war, aber dann darf ich auch andere um Hilfe bitten!"

„Selbstverständlich!"

Tom verdrehte die Augen. Langsam schien eine kleine Wette zum schiffsweiten Wettbewerb auszuufern. Aber warum regte er sich noch darüber auf? Das war doch bei jeder seiner bisherigen Wetten der Fall gewesen. Trotz allem, auch diesmal war Tuvok ruhig wie ein Fels geblieben. War es überhaupt möglich, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken? Jedenfalls hatte Harry nicht einmal die tatkräftige Hilfe von Chakotay etwas genutzt und das war gut zu wissen.

Als Kathryn Janeway ihr Quartier betrat, zog sie als erstes ihre kaputten Sachen aus und warf sie über einen der herumstehenden Stühle. Sie hatte im Moment einfach nicht geringste Lust, zum Recycler zu gehen und das Ganze wieder in Replikatorenergie umzuwandeln.

Genauso wenig hatte sie Lust, sich sofort etwas Neues zu replizieren. Sie war in ihrem eigenen Quartier, wo es niemanden etwas anging, wie sie herumlief und außerdem hatte sie noch Zeit. Dieses Mal nahm sie es sogar gerne an, drei Tage vom Dienst befreit zu sein. Langsam wurden die Reparaturarbeiten auf Deck 15 wirklich langweilig.

Hätte sie wieder ihre Kommandoposition inne, sähe die Sache komplett anders aus, aber so?

„Man wird bestimmt eine Weile ohne mich zurechtkommen", dachte sie sich. Ein wenig Egoismus konnte sie sich leisten, immerhin hatte sie Boltic gegenüber schon genug Selbstlosigkeit bewiesen. Dennoch fragte sie sich noch immer, warum sie eigentlich in Irens Schußlinie gesprungen war. Es hatte wohl so sein müssen, ein Reflex.

Um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, griff sie sich ihr angefangenes Buch, das auf ihrem Tisch lag und legte sich auf die Couch, um zu lesen. Sie wollte sich einfach einen gemütlichen Abend machen. Wer sollte sie noch stören? Es war ja schon spät. Gerade war sie richtig vertieft, als sie den Türsummer hörte, der sie sofort wieder in die Realität zurückbrachte.

„Verdammt!" fluchte sie und klappte ihr Buch ein wenig verärgert zu. Wer musste ausgerechnet jetzt noch stören? Während sie „Herein!" rief, nahm sie sich erneut die versengte Jacke und zog sie rasch über, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass die Jacke alleine nicht ausreichte, alles zu verdecken.

Die Tür schien wie in Zeitlupe aufzugehen und draußen stand Subcommander Boltic.

„SIE!" entfuhr es ihr und reflexartig hielt sie sich die Jacke zu.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte er höflich. „Es tut mir leid, Sie zu stören, aber ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen!"

„Bitte!" sagte sie, wohl ein wenig ungehalten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Er nickte kurz und trat dann ohne Umschweife ein.

„Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Ja, suchen Sie sich einfach irgendeinen Platz aus!"

Nervös strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ließ aber durch diese Bewegung die Jacke los, die prompt ein wenig aufging.

„Ich habe Sie wohl wirklich gestört?" bemerkte der Samerianer, dem das nicht entgangen war.

„Wie meinen Sie? Achso!" Schnell schloss sie das Kleidungsstück wieder.

Warum musste er ausgerechnet in ihr Quartier kommen? Auf Deck 15 konnte sie ihm immer die passende Antwort geben, aber jetzt? Wieso brachte sie keinen anständigen Satz mehr heraus? Vielleicht weil sie unvorbereitet war?

Das musste es wohl sein. Ganz abgesehen davon war Boltic an diesem Abend ganz anders. Er war höflich und überhaupt nicht herablassend. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Er hatte sich mittlerweile auf die Couch gesetzt und betrachtete interessiert ihr Buch von allen Seiten.

„Seltsame Schriftzeichen. Was heißt das?"

„Es ist ein ziemlich bekanntes Buch auf der Erde von der Autorin Jane Austen. Es heißt ‚Stolz und Vorurteil'!"

Er lächelte.

„Das passt doch!"

Kathryn wurde die Unterhaltung langsam unangenehm. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Worum geht es in diesem ... Buch?"

„Ich glaube, in Ihrer Kultur könnten Sie damit sowieso nichts anfangen. Ihr Kodex verbietet es. Die Hauptperson wäre bei Ihnen eine Kriminelle!"

„Sagen Sie schon!"

„Nunja, es geht um eine selbstbewusste junge Frau, die zwischen zwei Männern steht. Der eine ist ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch, den anderen kann sie nicht ausstehen. Erst spät erkennt sie, dass der Sympathische ein Verbrecher und der andere ein edler Mann ist und sie verliebt sich. Aber Sie sind nicht hier, um sich mit mir über Bücher zu unterhalten!"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht, aber es hat mich interessiert. Eine selbstbewusste junge Frau also? Wirklich unvorstellbar... aber unmöglich? Wie sind Sie eigentlich Captain geworden?"

„BITTE?!"

„Was hat Sie dazu gebracht, Kommandantin eines Raumschiffs zu werden?"

„Wollen Sie jetzt meine Lebensgeschichte hören? Deswegen sind Sie bestimmt erst recht nicht hier! Was wollen Sie WIRKLICH!?"

Seine Augen bekamen einen traurigen Glanz.

„Ich möchte lernen, versuchen die Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen, meinen Stolz und meine Vorurteile vergessen. Dass ich hier bin, verstößt gegen den Kodex, aber seit Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, habe ich meine Zweifel über den Sinn mancher Gesetze bekommen. Sind Frauen wirklich unfähig? Wenn ich Sie sehe, sage ich ‚Nein', aber ich habe auch schon ganz andere Dinge zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich möchte wissen, sind Sie und noch ein paar andere, die ich gesehen habe, eine Ausnahme in Ihrer Gesellschaft?"

Sie lächelte. Auf eine ganz bestimmte Weise war dieser Mann, den sie als hochnäsig und herablassend kennengelernt hatte, doch sehr naiv. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er bereit war, seine Denkweise zu ändern?

„Wissen Sie, jede fähige Person, unabhängig ihres Geschlechts ist eine Ausnahme, aufgrund ihres Könnens. Es gibt hochintelligente Frauen und strohdumme Männer und umgekehrt, das hat in unserer Gesellschaft rein gar nichts mit dem Geschlecht zu tun. Auch bei Ihren Leuten wird es so sein, nur dass die Frauen gezwungen sind, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken, weil sie rechtlos sind."

„Ja, so könnte es sein. Glauben Sie auch, dass unser Kodex das Werk eines Irren ist?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ja!"

„Interessant! Etwas anderes habe ich auch nicht erwartet, aber langsam glaube ich wirklich selbst daran."

„Sagen Sie, wer sind Sie eigentlich wirklich, dass man sogar einen Kopfgeldjäger anheuert, um Sie zu töten?"

„Eine berechtigte Frage. Ich bin einer der drei Konsuln, ich glaube, so drückt man es in Ihrer Sprache aus, die den Präsidenten unterstützen und beraten. Es ist ein wenig komplizierter, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie sich für unsere Regierung interessieren."

„Weshalb nicht? Ich lerne gerne dazu."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er begann es ihr zu erklären. Sie redeten und tauschten den ganzen Abend Erfahrungen aus. Boltic berichtete irgendwann von seiner Familie, wie er Konsul wurde, wie der samerianische Alltag aussah, über sein Leben...

Kathryn erzählte ihm im Gegenzug von der Erde, dem weit entfernten Heimatplaneten der Voyager, über ihre eigene Vergangenheit und ihre Ansichten. Letztendlich erfuhr Boltic doch noch, wie sie Captain wurde. Er lernte an diesem Abend an mehr, als er gedacht hatte und das alles von einer Frau. Es war schon reichlich spät als sie schließlich beschlossen sich zu verabschieden und vielleicht doch noch schlafen zu gehen. Sie brachte ihn noch an die Tür.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für diesen lehrreichen Abend bedanken. Es hat mir sehr geholfen, mit Ihnen zu sprechen", meinte er freundlich.

„Gern geschehen, aber ich muss sagen, ich fand es auch sehr interessant, etwas über Ihre Kultur zu erfahren. Wir sind schließlich Forscher!"

„Und nicht nur das. Sie haben das einzigartigste Schiff im gesamten Quadranten. Und noch etwas: Hat Ihnen schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass Sie schön sind?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ach nichts... ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht!"

Damit verließ er ihr Quartier und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Kathryn Janeway selbst blieb noch eine Weile an der Türe stehen und murmelte schließlich verwirrt: „Gute Nacht!"

Das war wohl einer der seltsamsten Abende, den sie je erlebt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war im Casino wieder einmal die Hölle los. Jeder wollte so schnell wie möglich an sein Frühstück kommen und es bildeten sich immense Schlangen.

Wie froh war Tom Paris, heute einmal rechtzeitig aufgestanden zu sein, so hatte er längst einen Sitzplatz und ein lecker duftendes Tablett vor sich.

Er bedauerte B'Elanna, die wie der Rest der Frauen ihr Frühstück selbst replizieren musste, so lange die Samerianer an Bord waren. Er fand dieses Frühstücksbüffet im Casino einfach einen schönen Service von Neelix. Hungrig betrachtete er die Brötchen und den Brotbelag, die vor ihm lagen, aber er wollte noch auf seinen Freund Harry warten, der heute nicht so gut aus den Federn gekommen zu sein schien und sich nun in der Schlange anstellen musste.

Endlich hatte auch er es geschafft ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Butter und Marmelade zu ergattern und näherte sich damit Toms Tisch.

„Guten Morgen! Wie ich sehe bist du heute pünktlich."

„Ich wollte dem hier entgehen!" entgegnete der Pilot mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die Warteschlange.

„Das ist ein Argument. Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Sicher, ich hab doch extra auf dich gewartet!"

„Na dann!"

Der junge Fähnrich nahm neben seinem Freund Platz und genüsslich begannen die beiden sich über ihr Frühstück herzumachen. Sie wurden allerdings recht schnell unterbrochen, als Chakotay den Raum betrat und sich auf die beiden zubewegte.

„Guten Morgen, meine Herren!"

„Guten Morgen, Captain, was können wir für Sie tun?"

Chakotay begann zu grinsen.

„Ich bin eigentlich außerdienstlich hier. Ich wollte wissen, wie das mit Tuvok geklappt hat?"

Tom und Harry warfen sich einen überraschten Blick zu, doch dann verriet das enttäuschte Gesicht des jungen Asiaten alles.

„Es hat also nicht funktioniert?" hakte Chakotay nach.

„Nein, hat es nicht, aber wir arbeiten daran", entgegnete Tom.

„Als nächstes bin ich an der Reihe."

„Und? Haben Sie schon eine Idee?"

„Momentan nicht die Geringste!"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Ihnen wird etwas einfallen. Ich wünsche Ihnen jedenfalls noch einen guten Appetit, und wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen..."

„Vielen Dank!" nuschelte Harry nun mit vollem Mund. Er hatte es einfach vor Hunger nicht mehr ausgehalten.

„Dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten!" rief der Captain noch einmal und machte sich daran, sich ebenfalls in die Schlange zu stellen, während Tom und Harry hungrig ihr restliches Frühstück verschlangen.

Wütend klatschte B'Elanna den Putzlappen auf den Boden. Es war eine so anstrengende, eintönige Arbeit, da hatten selbst wirkliche Crewmen mehr zu tun, als sie. Die Plasmaleitungen mussten mittlerweile auf Hochglanz poliert sein. Das war wahrscheinlich nur Beschäftigungstherapie, aber sie hätte sich anderweitig besser beschäftigen können. Abgesehen davon hatten sich die Zustände nach dem T'Kaar Angriff nur verschlimmert.

Erst mussten sie die Leichen beseitigen und das Deck putzen und dann waren die neuen Bewacher noch pedantischer als die alten. Sie fühlte sich mehr beobachtet denn je und keine Kathryn Janeway in der Nähe, mit der sie sich unterhalten konnte.

B'Elanna war froh, wenn die drei Tage Dienstunfähigkeit ihrer Freundin vorbei waren und sie wieder eine Gesprächspartnerin hatte. Komischerweise wurden die Zustände hier nur ein wenig lockerer, wenn Subcommander Boltic in der Nähe war.

Ausgerechnet Boltic! Aber er hatte sich verändert, das fiel sogar einem Blinden auf.

„Nur hoffentlich den Samerianern nicht!" dachte sie, denn der neue Boltic war ihr irgendwie sympathischer. Wenigstens funktionierte die Klimaautomatik wieder und so mussten sie nicht schwitzen. Seufzend machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, um fertig zu werden.

Drei Tage vom Dienst befreit zu sein, konnte sich länger hinziehen, als ursprünglich gedacht, vor allen Dingen, wenn alle anderen Leute im Umkreis, zu arbeiten hatten und man selbst drei Tage lang zum Nichtstun verurteilt war. Das bedeutete auch keinen Besuch abgestattet zu bekommen. Diese Erfahrung musste Kathryn Janeway während ihrer Rekonvaleszenz machen. Bereits nach einem Tag war ihr einfach nur noch langweilig gewesen, aber das Quartier zu verlassen hatte wenig Sinn. So stand sie am Fenster und schaute in die Sterne hinaus. Dabei dachte sie noch einmal über den vergangen Abend nach, vor allen über das was Boltic ganz am Schluss gesagt hatte. Sie hatte es sehr wohl verstanden, wollte es nur noch einmal wiederholt haben, um ganz sicher zu sein, das Ganze nicht geträumt zu haben. Leider hatte er ihr diesen Gefallen nicht getan.

Ob er an diesen Abend wieder zu Besuch kam? Beinahe wünschte sie es sich, um ein wenig Abwechslung zu bekommen, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre sie froh, ihm eine Zeitlang nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Er hatte sie ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Dieser T'Kaar Angriff hatte noch einmal alles verändert. Auf der einen Seite wünschte sie sich die Zustände, die davor auf dem Schiff geherrscht hatten wieder zurück, aber irgendwie war sie auch froh über die jetzige Entwicklung der Dinge, ganz besonders über die Entwicklung einer bestimmten Person. Was war los mit ihr?

Sie dachte, sie würde ihn nicht mögen, aber seit dem letzten Abend war er ihr irgendwie richtiggehend sympathisch. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass Boltics und auch ihr Verhalten noch Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, aber das war ihr egal, wenn es nur die Langeweile vertrieb. Eigentlich desinteressiert nahm sie sich ihr Buch wieder zur Hand und setzte sich auf die Couch um zu lesen.

Wirklich konzentrieren konnte sie sich allerdings nicht, zu oft schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. Sie wünschte sich, irgendjemand würde den Türsummer betätigen und wenn es nur der Doktor war, der sie untersuchen wollte, aber das Zimmer blieb still. Schließlich legte sie das Buch zur Seite und schlief ein.

Ein fernes Summen holte sie aus dem Reich der Träume zurück. Der Türsummer! Endlich Besuch! Und dieses Mal war sie ordentlich angezogen. So eine Blamage wollte sie sich, egal bei wem nicht noch einmal erlauben.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Chronometer zeigte ihr, dass sie mindestens drei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

_Es wird doch nicht...?_

„Herein!" rief sie gespannt und herein kam tatsächlich die Person, an die sie an diesem Tag mit Abstand die meisten Gedanken verschwendet hatte.

„Guten Abend, ich habe Sie erwartet!"

„Wirklich?" fragte der Samerianer und sie meinte ein wenig Freude aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ja! Wenn man zum Nichtstun verurteilt ist, erwartet man jede Sekunde Besuch."

„Ach so!"

Bildete sie es sich ein oder war nun Enttäuschung zu hören? Fast tat es ihr leid, denn sie hatte ja eigentlich wirklich nur auf ihn gewartet. Wer sollte sie auch sonst besuchen?

„Nun, Subcommander Boltic, weswegen sind Sie heute gekommen?"

„Ach, lass doch den Titel weg, ich bin einfach Boltic!"

„In Ordnung!"

Sie überhörte es, dass er sie gerade geduzt hatte.

„Warum sind Sie aber heute wieder hier?"

„Es hat mir so gut getan mit jemandem zu sprechen, der mir zuhören kann. Das habe ich bisher nur selten gekonnt. Ich wollte heute Abend gerne wieder mit Ihnen reden, wenn Sie wollen!"

Nun hatte er sich wieder im Griff und war auf die richtige Anrede zurückgekommen.

„Gerne. Ich sage Ihnen doch, ich sitze hier fest und bin um jede Abwechslung dankbar. Worüber wollen wir sprechen?"


	8. VIII

„Willkommen zurück!"

B'Elanna konnte ihre Freude nicht verbergen, als die drei Tage endlich vorbei waren und ihr degradierter Captain wieder zum Dienst erschien. Auch die anderen Frauen waren erfreut, wendeten sich aber nach einem strengen Blick ihrer samerianischen Bewacher wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Ich bin froh wieder unter den Lebenden zu sein. Ich dachte fast, die Zeit würde niemals vergehen. Aber ich habe etwas sehr Seltsames erlebt."

„Erzählen Sie!"

Da wurden sie von einem ungehaltenen Räuspern unterbrochen. Subcommander Bela höchstpersönlich.

„In der Mittagspause!"

Kathryn konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er sie von Kopf bis Fuß argwöhnisch musterte und beeilte sich, an ihre Station zu kommen. Wenn Boltic seine Besuche fortsetzen wollte, musste er sich in Acht nehmen. Sie fragte sich, wo er war, denn musste er normalerweise auch auf diesem Deck Wache schieben. Aber da er bestimmt noch erscheinen würde, machte sie sich erst einmal an die Arbeit.

In der Mittagspause konnte sich B'Elanna vor Neugier kaum halten, denn sie hatte keine Vermutung, worum es gehen könnte.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie endlich, was passiert ist. Sie haben mich neugierig gemacht!"

„Stellen Sie sich vor, Boltic hat mich jeden Abend besucht und wir haben lange Gespräche geführt. Er... er will mein Freund sein!"

„Wir reden über den Boltic? Denjenigen, der Sie bei jeder Gelegenheit demütigen wollte?"

B'Elanna fiel vor Überraschung fast das Pausenbrot aus der Hand.

„Ich sagte ja, es ist seltsam."

„Und Sie? Wie haben Sie reagiert?"

„Nun. Ich habe eingewilligt. Er bekommt nur Probleme, wenn das bekannt wird, also kommt er immer spät abends, wenn alle schlafen."

„Ich muss gestehen, mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass er sich verändert hat! Ich glaube langsam wirklich, dass nichts unmöglich ist, in diesem Universum. Aber passen Sie trotzdem gut auf sich auf!"

„Keine Sorge, ich habe keine Lust in irgendeiner Weise mit der samerianischen Justiz aneinanderzugeraten."

Inzwischen war eine Woche vergangen. Alles lief auf dem Schiff seinen gewohnten Gang. Tom und Harry versuchten Tuvok vergeblich eine Reaktion zu entlocken, (nichts was sie probiert hatten, hatte Wirkung gezeigt), Chakotay kam seinen Pflichten als Captain so gut wie möglich nach, die Frauen machten nach wie vor ihre Arbeit auf Deck 15 und Boltic setzte seine nächtlichen Besuche fort. Inzwischen waren er Kathryn Janeway gute Freunde geworden. Irgendwie schaffte er es immer, Belas Bewachung zu entkommen und so wusste außer B'Elanna und natürlich den beiden Beteiligten niemand etwas davon.

Wie Kathryn es hasste! Andauernd konnte sie über Umwege auf Deck 15 zum Replikator marschieren, um irgendwelche Kleinteile zu holen, die im Werkzeugkasten nicht integriert waren. Es war schon das dritte Mal heute! Sobald sie wieder Captain war, wollte sie auf der Stelle eine Aufrüstung der Werkzeugkästen befehlen, das waren ja unzumutbare Zustände!

Wenigstens konnte sie sich so für eine kurze Zeit aus den Klammern der Bewachung lösen, denn keiner der Wächter machte sich die Mühe ihr zu folgen. Sie beobachteten sie lieber beim Arbeiten. Gerade beim Replikator angekommen, hörte sie leise Schritte hinter sich. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

„Boltic! Wenn dich einer hier sieht! Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Man muss es nicht provozieren!"

„Hallo, Kathryn!" war die schlichte Antwort.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

„Ich.. ich musste dich sehen!"

„Du siehst mich die ganze Zeit beim Arbeiten und heute Abend wieder!"

„Das ist etwas anderes, ich musste dich... jetzt sehen!"

Und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie an den Armen gepackt und an die Wand gedrückt. Dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Erst wollte sie schreien und um sich treten, denn seine plötzliche Aktion erschien ihr ungestüm und grob. Allerdings wollte sie auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Bewacher auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Langsam löste sich ihre Anspannung und schließlich erwiderte sie wider besseres Wissen seinen Kuss. Trotzdem hörte sie unablässig eine innere Stimme, die schrie: „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Das bereust du schneller als du denkst!" Hoffentlich erfuhr es Bela nie....

Als er sie endlich losließ funkelte sie ihn wütend an.

„Was bitte war das eben?"

Boltic lief knallrot an und stammelte: „Bitte... entschuldige. Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich so grob war, aber ich habe noch keine richtigen Erfahrungen mit Frauen gesammelt. Ich wusste nur, dass ich dich küssen wollte..."

Darauf war sie erst einmal sprachlos. Immerhin hatte sie seinen Kuss erwidert, das ließ sich nicht abstreiten.

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Lass uns aber lieber heute Abend darüber sprechen, bevor uns hier noch jemand erwischt. Ich bin sicher die Wachen vermissen mich langsam. Und es macht keinen besonders guten Eindruck auf deinen Ruf, wenn sie dich bei mir finden."

„Du hast wohl Recht."

Sie drehte sich um und ging wieder an die Arbeit, Boltic aber blieb noch eine Weile am Replikator stehen.

Er hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Warum hatte er das eben getan? Früher hätte er sich darüber nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe gemacht, doch mittlerweile glaubte er erkannt zu haben, worauf es tatsächlich ankam. Und eines wusste er: er hatte eben einen großen Fehler gemacht. Was der Kodex dazu sagte war ihm zwar inzwischen egal, wie er zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte, doch es war ihm nicht egal was Kathryn dachte. Er hatte sich gerade wie ein kompletter Idiot benommen.

Sie hatte zwar seine Entschuldigung angenommen, aber bestimmt würde sie ihn in Zukunft meiden und aus irgendeinem Grund fand er das äußerst schmerzlich. Immer noch mit einem schlechten Gewissen kehrte er zu den anderen zurück und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Schadenfroh schielte Kathryn zu Subcommander Bela hinüber, der sie schon wieder so misstrauisch beäugte und gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen wollte, während sie ihre Arbeit verrichtete. Und trotzdem schaffte es Boltic immer, ihn zu umgehen. Wenn sie daran dachte, was er eben fast vor Belas Nase getan hatte...

Ein wenig schaudern musste sie bei der Erinnerung an diesen Kuss schon, aber mehr, weil sie an ihr eigenes Verhalten dachte. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Boltics etwas stürmische Art erschreckt, doch dann fand sie es zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzen irgendwie angenehm. Sie musste sich über ihre Gefühle im Klaren sein und durfte es nicht zulassen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ein Fehler und die Folgen wären nicht mehr absehbar.

Boltics Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals, als er sein Quartier verließ und sich zum Turbolift aufmachte. Alles Weitere hing von dem kommenden Gespräch ab. Warum nur hatte er sich zu diesem dummen Verhalten hinreißen lassen? Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Gestalt die hinter ihm aus dem Schatten trat und ihm folgte, nicht bemerkte. Kurz bevor er den Turbolift erreichte, tauchte die schemenhafte Person wieder in den Schatten ab, als hätte es sie nie gegeben. Sie hatte gesehen, was sie vorerst sehen wollte.

Mehrere Decks höher und einige Minuten später war Boltic an seinem Bestimmungsort angekommen. Nervös betätigte er den Türsummer und wartete auf das erlösende „Herein!" bevor er eintrat.

Da saß sie auf ihrer Couch und starrte auf den Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kathryn?" fragte er besorgt.

„Nein!" war die lapidare Antwort.

„Ich.. ich wollte dich heute Morgen nicht kränken und schon gar nicht deine Würde verletzen. Es ist nur so, dass..."

„Das hast du nicht getan..." unterbrach sie ihn.

„Nicht? Ich habe doch die Wut in deinen Augen gesehen."

„Ich war nur erschrocken und ja ein wenig wütend wohl schon, aber mehr auf mich selbst."

„Wieso das denn?"

Sie seufzte und blickte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend an. Er war überrascht, Schmerz in ihren Augen zu sehen. War das möglich?

„Weil wir hier einen großen Fehler begehen und ich nicht stark genug war, es zu verhindern."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht! Weshalb verhindern? Kannst du nicht einfach deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen?"

„Freien Lauf? Nicht ohne dass zumindest du dich in Lebensgefahr begibst. Du hast dich schon viel zu weit von der Kultur deines Volkes entfernt, indem wir Freunde wurden und nun willst du eine Romanze? Ich kenne eure Gesetze nicht genau, aber ich will nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Bela es erfährt. Er will dich absägen, Boltic und du bist auf dem besten Weg das zuzulassen! Vergiss mich einfach. Es war eine wirklich schöne Zeit und ich werde sie immer in Erinnerung behalten.

Abgesehen davon gibt es keine Gefühle denen ich freien Lauf lassen kann, zumindest keine solchen!" Er wich zurück, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen und in dem Moment wusste sie ganz genau, dass das was sie gesagt hatte, eine Lüge war.

„Kathryn, ich... respektiere dich! Bitte überlege es dir noch einmal!"

Es war wohl das größte Kompliment, das ein samerianischer Mann einer Frau machen konnte. Traurig blickte sie wieder zu Boden.

„Ich kann nicht. Wir wissen genau, wie eure Gesetze beschaffen sind und ich möchte für keine Tragödie verantwortlich sein, so lange ich klar denken kann."

Wortlos setzte er sich neben sie auf die Couch und starrte ins Leere. Er wusste, dass sie gelogen hatte, als sie sagte es gäbe keine Gefühle, sonst würde sie sich anders verhalten. Warum quälte sie sich unnötig? Nur um ihn vor einer Bestrafung zu bewahren? Was hatten die Menschen doch für eine seltsame Mentalität. Warum sollte es jemand erfahren? Es war ja auch bisher gutgegangen.

„Darf ich dich wenigstens weiterhin sehen?"

„Ja, bei der Arbeit! Glaub mir doch, es ist das Beste!"

Er stutzte einen Moment.

„Sag mir, wenn diese Gesetze nicht wären und ich nur vorüberziehender Händler wäre, würdest du dann ‚Ja' sagen?"

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich sagte dir bereits, es gibt keine Gefühle!"

„Und ich weiß, dass das gelogen war. Bitte sei ehrlich zu mir. Ich möchte nur die Wahrheit wissen. Das macht es mir leichter."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sicher ist ja, dass es immer nur vorübergehend ist. Spätestens wenn die Voyager den samerianischen Raum verläßt werden wir wieder getrennte Wege gehen!"

„Aber bis dahin ist noch lange Zeit. Noch mindestens zwei Monate. Und was willst du in dieser Zeit machen? Alles in dich hineinfressen?"

„Warum bedrängst du mich so?"

„Ich will doch nur eine Antwort!"

„Und ich kann dir keine geben! Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen und mich alleine lassen!"

„Kathryn!"

„Bitte geh!"

Niedergeschlagen erhob er sich und begab such zur Tür. Kurz davor drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal um.

„Du gibst mir keine Antworten, aber ich möchte dir etwas sagen: Ich liebe dich, so heißt es doch in eurer Sprache?"

Dann verließ er den Raum. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, glaubte er ein Schluchzen gehört zu haben, aber ganz sicher war er nicht. Auf jeden Fall war nun alles ruiniert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er die restliche Zeit verbringen sollte, wenn er sie nicht einmal mehr abends besuchen durfte. Als er sich zu Turbolift aufmachte, bemerkte er wieder nicht, dass ihm eine Gestalt in Sternenflottenuniform folgte, dieselbe die es auch vorhin schon getan hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Man konnte richtiggehend die Sorge in B'Elannas Blick erkennen. Ihre Freundin, Kathryn Janeway war zwar am Morgen pünktlich zur Arbeit erschienen, doch ganz bei der Sache schien sie nicht zu sein. Irgendetwas bedrückte sie, das sah sogar ein Blinder. Und nun in der Mittagspause wollte die Halbklingonin endlich Klarheit. Kathryn hatte ihr schon so oft bei Problemen beigestanden, warum sollte B'Elanna nicht einmal dasselbe tun?

„Mir geht es gut!" kam die wenig überzeugende Antwort.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Warum denken Sie immer, den Kummer in sich hineinfressen zu wollen und alleine zurechtzukommen? Sie haben schon so oft jemandem aus Ihrer Crew geholfen, warum können wir nicht auch einmal Ihnen beistehen, wenn es Ihnen schlecht geht?"

„Sie können mir ja doch nicht helfen, es ist zwecklos!"

„Das weiß ich erst, wenn Sie mir erzählt haben, was los ist. Verdammt Sie sehen aus, wie Ihr eigenes Gespenst. Glauben Sie nicht, es wirkt sich negativ auf Ihre Arbeit aus, wenn Sie private Probleme haben?"

„Ich werde mich schon wieder in den Griff bekommen!"

„Und zu welchem Zweck? Wenn Sie immer Ihre Schwierigkeiten durch an Masochismus grenzender Selbstdisziplin lösen wollen, brechen die irgendwann zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt hervor. Das ist doch nicht Sinn der Sache, Sie sind auch nur ein Mensch!"

„Vielleicht, aber wenn ich dadurch jemand anderen in Gefahr bringe? So egoistisch darf ich doch nicht sein?"

„Es kommt darauf an, wer dieser jemand ist. Es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen einem kleinen Kind und einem Erwachsenen, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann!"

„Aber wenn ich es verhindern kann...."

„Dann kann es der Betreffende ebenso verhindern! Lassen Sie mich raten, es geht um Boltic?" Kathryn nickte stumm.

„Sehen Sie. Er gibt sich von sich aus in Gefahr und es ist seine freie Entscheidung. Sie sind nicht für ihn verantwortlich."

„Er weiß nicht, was er tut. Er ist kindlicher als Sie denken."

„Ich bin mir sicher, in diesem Fall weiß er sehr genau, was er tut. Warum nutzen Sie diese Chance nicht?"

„Ich kann es nicht tun, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Ganz abgesehen davon... ich habe ihn gestern Abend fortgejagt. Er sagte mir, er liebt mich!"

„Und Sie?"

„Wie ‚und ich'?"

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie ihn wegen diesem Eingeständnis fortgejagt oder hatten Sie Angst sich Ihre Gefühle einzugestehen?"

In diesem Moment wurde das Gespräch durch ein akustisches Signal, das das Ende der Pause symbolisierte, beendet und die Frauen mussten wieder an ihre Arbeit gehen. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Posten dachte Kathryn noch einmal über B'Elannas Worte nach. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn aus Angst vor sich selbst fortgejagt. Natürlich spielte es eine Rolle, dass sich Boltic in große Gefahr begab, aber war das der wirkliche Grund? B'Elanna hatte Recht. Er war alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen und sie war nicht für ihn verantwortlich. Doch konnte sie das wirklich zulassen? War sie dann noch in der Lage sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, wenn es darauf ankam? Würde sie nicht vielleicht etwas Unbedachtes tun? Es war so schwer, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Sie hatte kaum angefangen zu arbeiten, als sie eine Präsenz hinter sich spürte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Boltic hinter ihr stand und ihr aufmerksam, aber niedergeschlagen zuschaute. In diesem Moment fiel ihre endgültige Entscheidung.

Wutschnaubend beobachtete Subcommander Bela das Verhalten von seinem Genossen Boltic. Er sah genau, wie dieser Abtrünnige diese Frau anblickte. Es war erniedrigend! Wie konnte sich ein Samerianer, noch dazu ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Regierung nur auf eine solche Weise benehmen? Einfach widerlich! Natürlich spekulierte Bela schon lange auf den Posten eines Konsuls. Wenn es ihm gelänge, Beweise für Boltics frevelhaftes Verhalten zu bekommen, konnte er ihn vielleicht vorzeitig absetzen, mit dem Endergebnis, dass er, Bela, belobigt und Boltic mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit hingerichtet würde. Das wäre nur eine angemessene Strafe! Zwar fühlte sich Bela ein wenig schäbig bei dem Gedanken, aber in der Politik musste es eben manchmal Verlierer geben. Leider ließ Boltics Verhalten sonst in keiner Weise zu wünschen übrig, er war einfach nicht greifbar genug. Bela beschloss, nachher ein paar Worte mit Boltic zu wechseln. Vielleicht verriet sich der Subcommander ja durch einen Ausrutscher.

„Könnte ich Sie wohl für einen Augenblick sprechen, Mister Bela?"

Eigentlich war der Samerianer jetzt nicht gerade in der Stimmung für Konversation, sein Gespräch mit Boltic hatte nichts ergeben, aber dennoch interessierte es ihn, was der Fremde vorzubringen hatte, auch wenn er ihn aufgrund der ungünstigen Lichtverhältnisse auf diesen Fluren nicht genau erkennen konnte. Jedenfalls trug er eine dieser seltsamen Uniformen, die unten schwarz und oben rot waren und das seltsame Gerät an seiner linken Seite konnte er auch erkennen. Es war also eines der Crewmitglieder des Schiffs. Was konnte der Mann von ihm wollen?

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Nun, ich habe vor kurzem durch Zufall einige... sagen wir... interessante Entdeckungen gemacht, die vielleicht von großem Nutzen für Sie sein könnten."

Bei dem Wort ‚interessant' horchte Bela auf. Womöglich konnte dieser Fremde noch von Nutzen sein. „Wer sind Sie?"

„Das tut momentan nichts zur Sache! Nehmen Sie mein Angebot an oder lassen Sie es bleiben!" „Woraus besteht Ihr Angebot?"

„Ich könnte wohl einiges für Sie erledigen. Ich sah einen Ihrer Männer, wie er ganz offen Ihre Gesetze brach. Vielleicht sind Sie an weiteren Informationen interessiert. Ich weiß, dass Sie Abtrünnige hart bestrafen müssen..."

Subcommander Bela hätte fast aufgelacht. Dieser arme kleine, nichtswürdige Denunziant würde ihm aus reiner Lust am Verpetzen die gewünschten Beweise erbringen, die er so verzweifelt brauchte. „Und was sind Ihre Bedingungen?"

„Mit welchen Sensormodifikationen war es Ihnen möglich, die T'Kaar Schiffe aufzuspüren?"

„Sie wollen dafür nichts weiter als unsere Sensormodifikationen?"

„Präzise!"

„Wir sind im Geschäft! Sobald Sie mir die Beweise bringen, erhalten Sie von mir die gewünschten Daten!"

„Abgemacht!"

So plötzlich wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand der mysteriöse Fremde wieder im Schatten. Gut gelaunt ging Bela in sein Quartier. Seine Ernennung zum Konsul stand möglicherweise unmittelbar bevor, das war ein Grund zum Feiern. Er glaubte sicher, dass dieser seltsame Mann ihn nicht enttäuschen würde, für den das Ganze nur ein Spiel war, das er aus Neugierde spielte.

Bela fiel wieder die Frau ein, an der Boltic seit dem Vorfall auf der Krankenstation hing. Sie war wohl recht attraktiv. Es hieß, sie war vor dem Eintreten in den samerianischen Raum der Captain des Schiffs gewesen, eine unvorstellbare Tatsache. Sie war Schuld, dass Boltic so vom Weg abgekommen war und dafür würde sie ebenfalls ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten.

„So ein wertloses Geschöpf!" dachte er verächtlich.

Einsam saß Boltic auf dem Bett in seinem Quartier und starrte aus dem Fenster. Seine Gefühle in Bezug auf diesen Raum hatten sich während seiner Zeit auf der Voyager mehrmals verändert. Anfangs fand er es eine Zumutung in solch einem ‚Loch', wie er es nannte, untergebracht zu sein, protestierte aber nicht, weil er die Crew der Voyager sowieso für eine zurückgebliebene Spezies hielt, bei der er nichts Besseres erwarten konnte.

Mit der Zeit hatte er sich an den kleinen Raum gewöhnt, fand ihn nicht sonderlich schön, aber zweckmäßig. Nun empfand er ihn als Gefängnis, aus dem er nicht ausbrechen konnte. Immer wieder dachte er voll Trauer an den vergangenen Abend. Sie hatte ihn höflich gebeten zu gehen, doch er hatte gesehen, wie sie gegen sich ankämpfte.

Es war alles so unnötig gewesen. Eine samerianische Frau wäre wohl mit dem Tode bestraft worden, bei einem solchen Verhalten und vor ein paar Tagen, fand er das auch eine gerechte Strafe, doch heute kam es ihm menschenverachtend und barbarisch vor. Warum tat sie das? Er hatte doch ihre Augen gesehen, sah wie sie unter ihrer Entscheidung litt. Sie brauchte ihn doch nicht zu schützen.

Er wusste was er tat und war bereit ein gewisses Risiko dabei einzugehen, doch wie wollte er ihr das noch klar machen? Es war aus, sie hatte sich entschieden! In Gedanken war er bereits mehrere Male zu ihrem Quartier zurückgekehrt und hatte es ihr einmal liebevoll gesagt, einmal verzweifelt ins Gesicht geschrien, aber wozu? Es war sinnlos.

Vielleicht hatte sie Recht und er sollte sie vergessen, aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht, wenn er sie täglich beim Arbeiten sah, den Schmerz über ihre Entscheidung ins Gesicht geschrieben und gleichzeitig zu stolz es zuzugeben.

Vielleicht war sie stark, doch eines Tages würde sie an diesem Verhalten zerbrechen. Zu gerne hätte er sie im Arm gehalten und den ganzen Schmerz einfach weggetröstet. Der Türsummer riß ihn aus den trübsinnigen Gedanken. Wer wollte IHM schon einen Besuch abstatten? Vielleicht Subcommander Bela, wegen einer Diziplinarmaßnahme, aber das war ihm nun auch egal. Gleichgültig rief er: „Herein!"

Wie in Zeitlupe schien sich die Tür zu öffnen und dann stand sie gleich einer überirdischen Erscheinung in seinem Zimmer. Sie hatte zwar noch immer ihre gewöhnliche Uniform an, aber ihm kam sie nun viel schöner vor. Vermutlich ein Produkt seines Wunschdenkens. War sie überhaupt real oder sah er nun schon Gespenster?

„Kathryn", stieß er hervor. „Was...? Warum bist du hier?"

Zärtlich legte sie einen Finger auf seinen Mund.

„Schscht, nicht so laut!"

Glücklich legte er einen Arm um sie.

„Aber, wieso.. ich dachte..."

„Mir war klar, dass ich nun selbst die Initiative ergreifen musste, du hast es ja bereits getan und ich habe dich zurückgewiesen."

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Heißt das, du sagst ‚ja'?"

„Ich bin sicher ich werde es früher als ich denke, bereuen!"

Zärtlich drückte er sie noch fester an sich. Er wollte sie nicht noch einmal verschrecken. Zum zweiten Mal berührten seine Lippen die ihren, aber diesmal war nichts Grobes und Ungestümes daran. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte sie seinen Kuß. Er konnte ihren Atem spüren, ihre Körperwärme und ihren beschleunigten Herzschlag. Er wünschte sich, dieser Moment würde niemals vorübergehen. Immer intensiver küßte er sie und wollte sie am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen, dennoch wusste er, dass das nicht möglich war.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, doch er hielt sie immer noch im Arm. Versonnen blickte er ihr in die Augen, die nun tiefgründig zu glänzen schienen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm eine seiner widerspenstigen Locken aus dem Gesicht und lächelte dabei. Wieder küßte er sie gefühlvoll auf den Mund, dabei schloss er die Augen. Er küßte sie aus Liebe und nicht aus einem Besitzanspruch heraus, wie es bei seiner Kultur sonst üblich war.

Plötzlich fand er es viel schöner zu wissen, eine Frau erwiderte seine Gefühle, teilte sein Verlangen, als wenn er sie einfach zwang. Er wusste, was seinem Volk fehlte: Liebe. Mit der Zeit waren die Samerianer zu einer gefühllosen kalten Spezies verkommen und schuld daran war der Wahnsinn eines Irren. Diese wundervolle Frau erst, hatte ihn wieder gelehrt zu lieben.

Selbst wenn es sein Todesurteil bedeuten sollte, er wollte diese Erfahrung niemals wieder aufgeben. Er begann ihr Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen zu bedecken und glitt dann ihren Hals hinab, sie ließ es still geschehen die Augen geschlossen. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl bedingungslos liebkost zu werden und sie wusste, sich letztendlich für das Richtige entschieden zu haben, komme was da wolle.

„Na, Tom! Hast du dir schon wieder etwas Neues für Mister Tuvok ausgedacht? Heute bist du wieder an der eihe!"

Tom Paris legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte seinen Freund Harry unglücklich an. Er hatte sich tagelang sein Gehirn zermartert, was man dem Vulkanier noch alles „antun" konnte, doch vergeblich. Alles, was er sich überlegt hatte, war entweder geradewegs im Sand verlaufen oder zu auffällig. „Ich glaube ich habe da noch eine Idee. Es ist zwar nicht besonderes einfallsreich, aber besser als nichts. Dazu werde ich aber die Hilfe eines bestimmten Crewmitglieds brauchen."

„Kein Problem, wir haben doch beschlossen, die Hilfe anderer in Anspruch zu nehmen, wenn es nicht anders geht! Wen wollen Sie denn bitten?"

„Hmm... Neelix!"

„AUSGERECHNET! Tuvoks ‚besten Freund'. Du musst wirklich verzweifelt sein. Wenn es Neelix weiß, weiß es gleich das ganze Schiff, inklusive unseres Wettobjekts."

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass unser Moraloffizier es sofort überall herumposaunt. Man kann immerhin mit ihm Pferde stehlen, ganz abgesehen davon, versucht er selbst auch schon jahrelang Tuvok zu Emotionen zu bewegen. Ich denke er hilft uns gerne, vielleicht hat er sogar noch ein paar neue Ideen."

„Das ist ein Argument. Also fragen wir ihn!"

„Kommst du mit?"

„Ich??!"

„Es ist doch unsere Wette!"

„Na schön, ich komme mit. Nach Dienstschluss, okay? Ich glaube sowieso, Sie gehen lieber wieder an Ihre Station, da vorne kommt Commander Chakotay - und er sieht nicht sehr glücklich aus."

„Ich verstehe. Bis nachher dann!"

Schnell begab sich Tom auf seinen Posten. Privatgespräche während der Dienstzeit waren eigentlich verboten, aber er konnte sich nie daran halten, so lange er nicht erwischt wurde.

Als Chakotay die Brücke betrat, war er tatsächlich nicht bester Stimmung, denn es gab Gerüchte über Unruhen auf den unteren Decks. Zumindest hatte ihm Subcommander Bela so etwas angedeutet, als er ihm eben auf dem Gang begegnet war. Chakotay hatte keine Lust mehr auf weiteren Mord und Totschlag, er wollte diesen verdammten samerianischen Raum nur verlassen und seine Kommandoposition so schnell wie möglich abgeben. Er fand es immer noch seltsam, Captain zu sein, obwohl Kathryn auf demselben Schiff war, nur ein paar Decks unter ihm.

„Könnten Sie mir mal bitte den Tricorder reichen?"

„Aber natürlich!"

Überrascht bemerkte B'Elanna, dass ihre Freundin richtig motiviert an die Arbeit ging, im Vergleich zu gestern. Die beiden Frauen waren eingeteilt worden, die Funktionsfähigkeit der Gelpacks und einiger weiterer technischer Komponenten zu testen und zur Not auszutauschen.

„Wie es scheint, haben Sie eine Lösung für Ihr ‚Problem' gefunden?"

Versonnen lächelte Kathryn, während sie mit dem Tricorder die zu untersuchenden Gelpacks sondierte.

„Ich muss Ihnen danken, B'Elanna!"

„MIR??! Dafür, dass ich Ihnen eben den Tricorder gereicht habe?"

„Nein, für Ihren Rat gestern."

„Rat? Ich habe Ihnen doch gar keinen Rat gegeben, ich wollte wissen, was mit Ihnen nicht stimmte." „Es stimmte, was Sie sagten, ich bin wirklich vor mir selbst davongelaufen."

„Achso. Ich dachte mir schon, ich wäre vielleicht zu weit gegangen, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Es ist lange her, seit ich Sie das letzte Mal so niedergeschlagen erlebt habe."

„Es hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich war gestern Abend noch in seinem Quartier."

„Tatsächlich? Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich dafür entschieden haben."

„Ich auch. Es wird nicht von Dauer sein, aber ich denke es tut mir gut. Im Moment muss ich mich nicht um die Pflichten eines Captains kümmern, also habe ich Zeit für ein Privatleben."

B'Elanna begann über beide Ohren zu grinsen.

„Armer Chakotay!"

„Was hat er denn damit zu tun?"

„Nunja, damit Sie ihr Privatleben haben, hat er die Pflichten eines Captains. Ich glaube, er ist heilfroh, wenn wir hier wieder draußen sind. Das ist wohl die seltsamste Situation in die die Voyager je geraten ist."

„Und was mir Sorgen macht: Trotz der positiven Entwicklungen sind wir hier noch nicht raus. Dieser Subcommander Bela macht mir ziemliches Kopfzerbrechen. Ich könnte schwören, er führt etwas gegen Boltic im Schilde."


	9. IX

Kathryn Janeway lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, verträumt an die Decke. Das Chronometer an der Wand zeigte 5.00 Uhr Bordzeit an, also müsste sie in einer Stunde aufstehen, doch bis dahin war noch lange Zeit.

Neben sich hörte sie Boltics gleichmäßige Atemzüge, sie spürte sogar ein wenig die von ihm ausgehende Körperwärme und die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend kam wieder zurück. Sie war nun drei Wochen mit ihm zusammen, hatte sich aber immer gegen intimen Kontakt gewehrt, bis zum gestrigen Abend. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, er kam in ihr Quartier, wie gewöhnlich und hatte sogar einen riesigen Strauß Blumen dabei.

Sie hatte die Blumen sofort voller Freude in Wasser gestellt, damit sie ihr Quartier noch lange zieren mochten. Boltic hatte sie dabei die ganze Zeit aufmerksam beobachtet.

„Was ist?" hatte sie gefragt.

„Nichts", hatte er erwidert. „Ich sehe dir einfach gerne zu, wie du dich bewegst."

„Danke!"

Dann hatte er sie wieder in den Arm genommen und zärtlich geküßt. Plötzlich fand sie sich mit ihm auf ihrem Bett wieder. Er hatte sie wohl vorher gefragt, so genau wusste sie es nicht mehr, und ihr war es egal gewesen. Sollte er doch machen, was er wollte... Nur an eines konnte sie sich deutlich erinnern.

„Sag mal, wie zum Teufel bekommt man diese Uniform auf?" hatte er, ihr gegenüber kniend nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen, gefragt.

Sie hatte nur gelächelt und irgendwie hatte er es doch geschafft....

Nun lag sie unbekleidet neben ihm und lauschte seinem Atem. Es war verrückt! Wie hatte sie nur so verrückt sein können? Plötzlich hörte sie neben sich das Rascheln der Bettdecke. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie den Kopf und blickte in seine dunklen Augen.

„Guten Morgen!"

Behutsam nahm er ihr Kinn und führte es zu seinem Mund. Wieder küßte er sie ganz vorsichtig, bevor er weiter nach unten glitt. Schließlich legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich hinüber. Aber sie musste doch in einer Stunde aufstehen, um pünktlich zur Arbeit zu kommen...

Gelangweilt nahm B'Elanna den vor sich stehenden Werkzeugkasten auf, um mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. Es war keine wirkliche Herausforderung für jemanden, der schon Dutzende Male den Warpkern vor dem Brechen bewahrt hatte. Sie befürchtete, dass ihre Fähigkeiten in dieser Zeit verkümmern könnten, die sie hier mit den anderen Frauen auf Deck 15 verbrachte. Wo war eigentlich Kathryn Janeway?

B'Elanna warf einen Blick auf ihr Chronometer, das sie am Arm trug: ihre Freundin war noch nicht anwesend, das passierte ihr sonst eigentlich nie.

Hoffentlich fiel das den Wachen nicht auf, denn es war der Halbklingonin nicht entgangen, dass auch Boltic nicht anwesend war und sie konnte sich ihren Teil dazu denken.

Mittlerweile trieb der Samerianer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten bekam. Zumal, und das war B'Elanna auch nicht entgangen, Subcommander Bela Boltic peinlichst genau im Auge behielt.

Unauffällig drehte sie sich um und sah tatsächlich eine gewisse Genugtuung in Belas Gesicht. Hatte das etwa mit der Abwesenheit Boltics zu tun? Höchstwahrscheinlich. Bela vermutete schon lange etwas, hatte aber bisher noch keine Beweise.

Auf der einen Seite konnte B'Elanna Boltic ja verstehen, aber auf der anderen Seite brachte er sich in Lebensgefahr und war es das wert?

„Guten Morgen!" hörte sie plötzlich eine außer Atem klingende Stimme.

„Captain!" entfuhr es ihr und sie wandte sich sofort um. Kathryns Gesicht war leicht gerötet und sie trug ein Halstuch, was sie sonst nie tat.

Es fiel B'Elanna schwer, ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen, denn aus Erkältungsgründen trug ihr degradierter Captain das Tuch bestimmt nicht.

„Sagen Sie, hat außer Ihnen irgendjemand mein Zuspätkommen bemerkt?"

„Ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Eigentlich sind Sie nicht nennenswert zu spät gekommen, nur etwas später. Vielleicht Subcommander Bela, er beobachtet Sie und Boltic mit Argusaugen und registriert jede Veränderung in Ihrem Verhalten!"

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es ihm entgangen ist. Nicht auszumalen wenn nicht…"

„Subcommander Bela, ich habe da wohl einige Bilder und Tonaufnahmen, die Sie interessieren könnten!"

Eigentlich hasste Bela den Mann. Er war ein kleiner, schmieriger Denunziant, der für eine Belohnung seine eigene Großmutter verraten würde. Er zeigte sich nie deutlich, sondern immer nur im Schatten, aber solange er die gewünschten Informationen bot, sollte es Bela nicht stören.

Schon lange hatte der Samerianer auf diesen Moment gewartet, war nach Dienstschluss immer besonders langsam durch die Gänge der Voyager gelaufen und nun, endlich, gab es zum ersten Mal Beweise.

„Zeigen Sie her, ich entscheide dann!"

Eine Hand kam aus dem Schatten und reichte ein PADD. Bela nahm es und begann sich die Bilder zu besehen. Da war Boltic, wie er sein Quartier verließ, wie er vor dem Quartier dieser Frau stand, wie sie sich küßten, wie sie...

„Sagen Sie, verdammt noch mal, wie kommt man an solche privaten Bilder? Wie haben Sie es geschafft, die beiden beim Geschlechtsverkehr festzuhalten?"

Die Stimme des Mannes verriet, dass er grinste.

„Man schleicht sich in das Quartier ein und befestigt ein paar unauffällige technische Vorrichtungen an der Decke oder sonst wo, ganz einfach!"

Langsam wurde dieser Kerl Bela unheimlich. Was, wenn er ihn auch beschattete, vielleicht von seinen Plänen wusste?

„Warum tun Sie das? Soweit ich weiß, ist diese Frau Ihr eigentlicher Captain!"

„Es ist nicht persönlich. Ich möchte Ihnen nur einen Gefallen tun! Und eben diesen meinen Captain vor Dummheiten bewahren."

„Aber wieso?"

„Dieser Mann macht sich strafbar. Ich möchte helfen einen Verbrecher zu fassen."

„Aber nach Ihren Gesetzen macht er sich nicht strafbar."

„Aber nach Ihren und das sind momentan die einzigen, die zählen! Zudem halte ich die Belohnung, die ich dafür erhalte, für angemessen genug."

Bela besah sich die Bilder noch einmal. Sie waren zwar bezeichnend, aber nicht Beweis genug. Es war einem Samerianer ja nicht verboten, eine Affäre mit einer Frau zu haben. Es ging darum, dass Boltic dieses Geschöpf respektierte und ihr Gleichberechtigung zugestand. Das war aus den Bildern nicht ersichtlich und er hoffte, die Tondokumente wären deutlicher. Trotz allem, ein guter Anfang.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich bitte Sie, machen Sie weiter, aber ich brauche nicht so viele Bilder, sondern eher akustische Daten. Wenn Sie so fortfahren, sind Ihnen die Sensormodifikationen sicher."

„Ich verstehe!"

Damit war die seltsame Gestalt wieder einmal verschwunden und ließ Subcommander Bela mit einem PADD voller verräterischer Daten zurück. Noch konnte er Boltic damit nicht überführen, aber das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Resigniert saß Tom Paris an seiner Station und ließ, da es momentan nicht viel zu tun gab, die letzten Bemühungen, Tuvok zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, Revue passieren. Es war schon drei Wochen her, seit er Neelix darum gebeten hatte, Tuvoks Essen ein wenig ‚besser' zu würzen, sprich zu versalzen. Auch das hatte nichts gebracht, aber eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können.

Der Vulkanier hatte sich einfach eine neue Portion genommen und die alte recycelt. Kein Wort der Beschwerde war über seine Lippen gekommen. Das war auch der letzte Versuch gewesen, den er und Harry unternommen hatten, danach waren ihnen die Ideen ausgegangen und sie hatten die Wette auf Eis gelegt. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz! Wenn dies nicht funktionierte mussten sie sich endgültig eingestehen, dass man aus Tuvok keine Emotionen herausbekam, aber Tom war sich sicher, es _würde_ funktionieren.

Er überlegte, ob er Harry einweihen sollte, denn nun ging es nicht mehr um eine Wette, sondern ums Prinzip, entschied sich aber vorerst dagegen, denn er brauchte die Kooperation einer Person, die sich nicht besonders leicht zum Wetten verleiten ließ.

Er wollte auch nichts überstürzen, so kam er zu dem Schluss, erst in einer Woche mit den Vorbereitungen zu beginnen, denn dieses letzte Unterfangen musste sorgfältig geplant werden.

Von Tag zu Tag wuchs Subcommander Belas Zufriedenheit. Der mysteriöse Fremde versorgte ihn mit immer mehr der gewünschten Unterlagen und nun hatte er genug Beweise, um Boltic des Verrates zu bezichtigen. Wenn er erst einmal in Gewahrsam war, fragte niemand mehr nach der Herkunft der Indizien, dann hatte man den Verbrecher ja in Haft.

Heute hatte er dem Mann, die gewünschten Modifikationen gegeben und morgen... ja morgen...

Sehnsüchtig hatte er ihr nachgeblickt, als sie ins Bad gegangen war, er selbst war noch liegengeblieben, mit nichts bekleidet außer ihrer Bettdecke. Eigentlich hätte er es hören sollen, das kratzende Geräusch an ihrer Tür. Er hätte sie warnen können, doch wozu? Sie hätten beide nicht mehr fliehen können, er nicht und sie nicht. Plötzlich standen sie vor ihm, bewaffnet und der Lauf ihrer Phaser auf ihn gerichtet. Einer trat vor, es war Bela.

„Subcommander Boltic, Sie sind des Verrates am Samerianischen Kodex angeklagt und hiermit verhaftet!"

Schön, so hatte es kommen müssen. Er hatte es befürchtet, aber er bereute es nicht. Nur mit dem was danach kam, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er sah sie aus dem Bad herauskommen, das rotbraune Haar glänzte im Licht.

„Schade um diese schönen Haare!" dachte er noch, obwohl es eigentlich bedeutungslos war. Sie hatte die Eindringlinge nicht auf Anhieb entdeckt und erst langsam prallte die Erkenntnis auf ihr Bewußtsein. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde riß sie die Augen entsetzt auf, bekam sich aber schnell wieder in den Griff.

Nun stand sie bewegungslos da und wartete ab. Bela gab zweien der samerianischen Wächter ein Zeichen, die daraufhin hinter sie traten und sie vorwärts stießen. Wie konnte man dieser Frau nur wehtun? Wut sammelte sich in ihm an, aber was konnte er schon gegen eine bewaffnete Übermacht ausrichten? Doch, eines konnte er tun.

„Was hat sie verbrochen?!"

Seine Stimme kam ihm dünn und nichtig vor, doch sie durchdrang die Stille des Raums und veranlasste alle Anwesenden zu ihm zu blicken. Er sah Verachtung auf Subcommander Belas Miene, bevor er sie packte.

„Sie ist verantwortlich für Ihren Verrat und wird ebenso in Gewahrsam genommen!"

„Sie ist unschuldig!"

„Darüber mögen die samerianischen Gerichte entscheiden!"

„Ihr bringt sie nach Sameria Prime?!"

„Wir bringen euch beide dorthin!"

Boltic sah zu ihr hinüber, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich nicht deuten.

„Aber ihr Schiff ist nur auf der Durchreise. Sie wird ihre Heimat vielleicht nie wiedersehen, wenn ihr sie nun einsperrt! Sie hat damit nichts zu tun, ich bin alleine dafür verantwortlich!"

„Ich sagte bereits, darüber mögen die Gerichte nach gründlicher Prüfung des Beweismaterials entscheiden!"

„Es gibt Beweise?! Welcher Art?" entfuhr es ihr.

„Schweig, Frau!" brüllte Bela und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Sie hat recht!" schaltete Boltic sich nun ein. „Welche Beweise und woher?"

„Eins ihrer Crewmitglieder war so liebenswert unsere Sache tatkräftig zu unterstützen!"

Boltic sah sofort die Frage in ihren Augen: WER, doch diesmal schwieg sie.

Auch Bela schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten: „Ja, das wüsstest du gerne, wer dich verrät! Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen, habe den Mann nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen. Es ist auch unwichtig, Beweis ist Beweis!" und dann abfällig: „Bringt sie fort!"

Die beiden Wachen, die hinter ihr standen, nickten kurz und stießen sie dann unsanft aus dem Raum. Boltic hätte zu gerne gewusst, wo man sie hinbrachte, aber etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er es früh genug erfuhr.

„Und nun zu uns beiden _Subcommander_!"

Boltic seufzte und senkte den Kopf.

„Sie haben WAS?!"

Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er das Gehörte abschütteln, doch Tom Paris blickte ihn weiterhin ernst an.

„Ja, Commander! Heute morgen. B'Elanna hat es mir erzählt. Sie haben den Captain und Subcommander Boltic verhaftet und sind dabei, sie auf eines der samerianischen Schiffe zu bringen." Auf der Brücke war Stille eingetreten, jeder lauschte gebannt dem Dialog der beiden Männer.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Sie werden des Verrates am Kodex bezichtigt und wie es scheint, sollen sie vor Gericht gestellt werden."

„Aber.. wieso, was ist passiert?"

Chakotay wusste, dass diese Fragen sinnlos waren, aber er wollte noch an einem Fünkchen Hoffnung festhalten.

„So genau weiß es niemand, außer B'Elanna und sie meint, es wäre Privatsache des Captains. Ich hab sie das auch schon gefragt."

Chakotay nickte. Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärungen von B'Elanna, er verstand und Tom höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

„Wann werden sie auf die samerianischen Schiffe gebracht?"

„Jetzt! Sie befinden sich noch in Transporterraum 2!"

„Dann lassen Sie uns gehen. Ich möchte noch ein paar Worte mit Captain Janeway reden, bevor sie weggebracht wird."

Gemeinsam kehrten die beiden Männer der Brücke den Rücken und begaben sich zum Turbolift. Alle Anwesenden blickten ihnen betroffen nach. Jeder von ihnen kannte Kathryn Janeway als guten und gewissenhaften Captain und viele hätten ihr gerne Lebewohl gesagt. Nur ein Mann senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er hatte nicht mit dem Ausmaß seiner Handlungen gerechnet.

„Was wollen Sie von der Gefangenen?"

Der samerianische Wächter beäugte die Neuankömmlinge mißtrauisch und seine Stimme hatte eine unüberhörbare Schärfe. Im Transporterraum hatte sich eine kleine Delegation gebildet, bestehend aus Subcommander Bela, den beiden Verhafteten und einigen grimmig blickenden Wachen. Chakotay erschrak, als er seinen Captain mit elektronischen Fesseln und von Wächtern umringt sah, versuchte jedoch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er dem Wächter mit fest klingender Stimme antwortete: „Diese Frau hat Ihre Gesetze gebrochen und verdient eine Strafe, doch lassen Sie mich noch einmal mit ihr sprechen. Ich möchte es ihr selbst sagen!"

Fragend blickte der Wächter zu Bela, der mit einem Nicken bestätigte

„Aber nur Sie, Captain. Der junge Mann soll warten!"

„Bleiben Sie hier, Tom!"

„Aye, Sir!"

Nachdem er die Erlaubnis dazu hatte, bewegte sich Chakotay auf seinen Captain zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unsicher und auf jeden Fall beobachtet.

Als er vor ihr stand, sah er ihr in die Augen und verstand sofort, was sie sagen wollte:

„Es tut mir leid!"

„WAS HABEN SIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT?!" donnerte er und die anwesenden Samerianer nickten sich zustimmend zu.

Dann flüsterte er: „Komme, was da wolle, ich hole Sie da raus, Kathryn!"

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie riskieren es, die Voyager zu verlieren. Fliegen Sie weiter, das ist ein Befehl!"

„WIE KONNTEN SIE DIE GESETZE BRECHEN? - Wir lassen Sie doch nicht im Stich, Captain..." „ICH BEREUE NICHTS - Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und werde dafür einstehen müssen. Leben Sie wohl und bringen Sie das Schiff sicher nach Hause. Es ist eine gute Crew. Vergessen Sie mich, Sie schaffen das schon.."

„SIE VERDIENEN IHRE GERECHTE STRAFE! – Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Kathryn, Sie waren ein guter Captain!"

„Sie unternehmen nichts zu meiner Rettung, haben sie mich verstanden? Ich wiederhole, das ist ein Befehl!"

Chakotay schluckte.

„Ich habe Sie verstanden. – DENKEN SIE ÜBER IHRE TATEN NACH!"

Er drehte sich um und begab sich zum Ausgang. Im Gehen bemerkte er, wie sie in sich zusammensank. Sie würde dieses Schiff wohl nie wiedersehen. Er hörte noch, wie Bela schrie: „Bereitet die Gefangenen auf den Transfer vor!" dann verließ er zusammen mit Tom Paris, der geduldig gewartet hatte, den Transporterraum.

Kaum waren wir draußen, fragte der junge Mann schon: „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Ein wenig musste Chakotay doch schmunzeln: „Wir missachten einen direkten Befehl, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß, wie!"


End file.
